Red Herrings and Infatuation
by Twilights Horizon
Summary: After GS3, Phoenix finds himself attracted to Maya in a way he never thought possible before. Feeling awkward, Phoenix finds himself spending more time with Miles in an attempt to "cure" himself. Miles isn't so willing at first though! PXE in the end.
1. Infatuation

Chapter 1 ~ _Infatuated _~

A/N: Boring summary is boring D:

Oh my gawd it's been ages since I've written fan fiction. XD Well..basically I was really inspired by some Edgeworth/Phoenix fan fiction and wanted to start my own, because I just adore their relationship in the games, and I just know there's more to it than the games wanna show us! Ahaha.. Well I tried my best with keeping characters in character in this, I've checked my grammar and I haven't found any errors - so if there are sorry in advance );

I deff promise eventual Edgeworth/Phoenix..don't be fooled by the start off being Maya/Phoenix.

This fic will be a long one, I really want to focus on development of relationships, something I really haven't done before but I'll have a go anyway. Constructive crit. is welcomed :D

This chapter is set directly after GS3.

Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Phoenix Wright - this is purely fanmade.

Rating - T for occasional swearing.

* * *

><p>Phoenix Wright took a deep sigh and leant back on his worn out leather reclining chair and gently rested his palm on the mop of black hair that framed the face of his assistant, Maya Fey. She was resting her head against the defence attorney's knees, completely silent, if not for the gentle give-away breathing that indicated she was sleeping peacefully, at ease. Phoenix smiled wryly as he felt his knees gradually develop a bad case of pins and needles.<p>

_Typical careless Maya. She has no idea how vulnerable she is right now._

Phoenix's smile faded, as he grew conscious of the steady thumping within his chest.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

Shaking his head, he removed his palm from her nest of hair, brushing a strand of hair from her forehead - while admiring how the beads in her hair shone as she stirred - and lifted her onto the nearby moth-bitten sofa gently.

"Ngh.." Maya shifted around a bit and her lips parted slowly. Phoenix watched her, fully conscious of her breathing now that her lips were parted.

_Thump, Thump, Thump._

_I feel like my heart's going to jump out of my chest! Why does she provoke such a reaction from me? It's like I've been enveloped into a world of blinding light after realising my feelings for her - no joke I feel completely naked here! Like the world is watching me stare at Maya like a creepy stalker._

Phoenix groaned inwardly and gently pulled a grubby blanket over Maya's slender frame. He was very conscious of the fact that his apartment only had accommodation for two, and with Pearls accommodating the guest room, Maya would have to settle with the couch for now. Regrettably.

_I'm not conscious of the fact that a girl I'm crushing on would be sleeping in my duvet and pillows.. I swear I'm not… Swear it. _

_..If she was sleeping on them.. her scent would be all over them by mor-_

Phoenix sidetracked his thoughts quickly before they bordered horribly perverse. He slumped back onto his chair and spun round in it, twiddling his thumbs, eyebrows furrowed. How had Phoenix found himself in this situation? Well it wasn't a small wonder given the events a couple of hours ago.

x|x|x|x

It was late evening and the party with Phoenix, Maya, Pearl, Gumshoe, Edgeworth, and Franziska at Tres Bien was beginning to disband. A low murmur and clink of glasses resounded finality.

"That was good stuff Maggey! I knew I made the right decision in choosing yo- I mean this uh restaurant." Gumshoe thumbed up a certain waitress donning glasses and a straight posture, and looked at her expectantly. She returned his grin with a goofy smile before returning into the kitchens. Phoenix couldn't suppress a smirk at his obvious attempts at flirting. Miles Edgeworth glanced up to register Phoenix's smirk, and turned to Gumshoe, smirking himself.

"Detective I dearly hope you don't withdraw your initial offer of paying for us," Miles reminded him, silkily.

Gumshoe grinned sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "Of course not sir!" He quickly said.

Franziska Von Karma in the seat across from Gumshoe stroked her whip, making sure she stroking it in clear view of Gumshoe.

"Foolishly foolish fools who insist on being persistently foolish." She muttered, gritting her teeth and making zero-sense, as per usual. Gumshoe flinched even without feeling the wrath of her whip. Phoenix grinned and shook his head.

_He must have developed a sixth sense for her whippings. It's gotten that bad for him!_

Gumshoe rose to the counter, a counter adorned in pink, frilly.. things, glanced at the bill, and cursed under his breath.

"Is there a problem Detective?" Miles asked, with a smirk as he regarded Gumshoe's forlorn expression when he returned. "You look rather down."

"No sir there isn't a problem," Gumshoe replied sadly, flicking through his empty wallet.

_Someone needs a pay rise on the double. Damn Edgeworth, that jerk and his sadistic personality. I'd hate to work under him._

Phoenix almost choked on his drink when picturing a ten foot Edgeworth pushing down a defeated Gumshoe with his foot. He grabbed a tissue and dabbed his mouth quickly. But of course, this action didn't go unnoticed. Edgeworth shook his head in disgust. Irritated at his lack of Edgeworth-worth refinery, Phoenix stuck out his tongue childishly.

_Jerrrrrk._

Edgeworth scowled and looked away from Phoenix. A ghost of a smile lingered on Edgeworth's lips for a moment before he turned his attention back to his drink. Franziska, tapping her foot impatiently rose. "I'll be off now, I have court tomorrow in Germany, and I intend to maintain my perfectly spotless record over there." She shot a look of venom in Edgeworth's direction, and pointed at him before continuing - "Miles Edgeworth, I expect our next encounter will result in your defeat and my victory! You got off lightly today, and you know it."

Edgeworth merely shook his head and smirked. "Franziska, whether I'm on the defence or prosecution, I will always have the upper hand. Your logic in court leaves much to be desired." He paused, in thought, before continuing. "Although I do wish you'd cease thinking court is a simple game of chess."

Franziska glared at him. After another moments hesitation she suddenly whipped Gumshoe across the face.

"Yeeeooch!" Gumshoe flinched, cowering.

Franziska smirked. "Sorry Scruffy, fingers slipped."

And with that, she stormed out the building in apparent huff. Phoenix rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Pearls and Maya, who were chatting to themselves, in their own world. Phoenix smiled sadly at how brave Maya was being, the face she was presenting to keep Pearls happy.

_That's what I really admire about you Maya. Even though you recently learned the mother you loved dearly was murdered in front of your eyes, you still insist on putting on this brave front for everyone to see._

Phoenix placed a hand on Maya's shoulder softly. Maya turned round to meet Phoenix's gaze, questions in her eyes.

"Want to head back now Maya?" She smiled and nodded.

A couple of minutes later, the party had all disbanded, Edgeworth and Gumshoe heading in the opposite direction to Pearls, Maya and Phoenix after, bidding goodbye to them.

"Well that was interesting. Who'd have thought getting rid of Mr Armstrong would be the key to getting good food and decent prices in that restaurant?"

_Wow, a lot actually - wasn't he the manager of the place after all?_

Phoenix grimaced at how stupid his statement was. However it seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, since as he turned to Maya, expecting a smarmy comeback, she was chatting animatedly to Pearls - completely ignoring Nick. He frowned.

"And then Nick was like-"

_Wait what?_

Phoenix cleared his throat. "Maya I hope you're not telling Pearls unnecessary things!" He shot Maya a look of unease.

"Oh but Mystic Maya was getting onto the good parts Mr Nick!" Pearls cupped her cheeks with her palms, her face glowing.

_That reaction can only mean one thing.._

"I mean it's so romantic! How you ran over burning bridges to rescue Mystic Maya!"

_Oh boy here we go.. _

Flushed, Phoenix rubbed his neck. "Maya was in danger.. All I could think about was saving her. Even though I'm er, scared to death of heights."

Pearls' grin grew so wide Phoenix feared for a moment that it would disfigure. "You really would walk hot coals for Mystic Maya!"

Maya blushed and looked down, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "It's not like that Pearly, for the last time!" Phoenix stared at her in disbelief and smiled slightly

_Finally she's starting to be slightly more self-conscious about what she says! Well maybe a little bit. In that case maybe I should think twice about running over dangerous bridges, even if it is to save someone close to me. If Edgeworth hadn't been there to take my place as a defence attorney.. Who knows how the case would've turned out? The truth would've been concealed forever._

Phoenix smiled wryly at his thoughts.

_Things sure have changed between all of us this past year. Edgeworth, Maya, Pearls - everyone. Well maybe apart from Larry, but he never changes so yeaaah I can dismiss him from this thought-process._

The sky was gradually blending into a beautiful tint of deep orange. The shadows grew longer and eventually the beginnings of night-time descended upon them, as they walked down to the lone bus stop on the far corner of the street. Phoenix rubbed his shoulders, making slight creases in his bright blue suit sleeves, as a chilly breeze passed them. He let his thoughts wander while Pearls and Maya continued their conversation. His thoughts drifted to Misty Fey, Maya's late mother. How must Maya feel? She must be torn apart inside, but keeping a strong face for Pearls. He sighed, glancing over her way.

_I'll get back to you on this issue later Maya._

x|x|x|x_  
><em>

Later on in the night, after Pearls was tucked away, Phoenix found Maya curled up on the lone recliner in the corner of his living room. Phoenix advanced towards her, and Maya, sensing his presence, glanced up hopelessly. Her shoulders were hunched, eyes full of pain.

"Yes Nick?" Her voice was hollow and lifeless.

Phoenix placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He regarded her seriously, and Maya's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's ok Maya. You can cry now, don't tear yourself up inside anymore." Phoenix barely breathed these words, but Maya's eyes widened even more in recognition.

Maya, in movement faster than Phoenix had initially anticipated, or even expected, leapt onto and hugged Phoenix tightly. They toppled to the floor in a heap.

"Ackkk Maya!" Phoenix groaned, head spinning. "Some warning would be ni-"

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Maya's tears trickling down her face. She buried her head deeper into Phoenix's shirt as she cried silent tears. Phoenix expected Maya to be the sort to bawl out loud, but he suspected that she didn't want Pearls to hear her and become distressed. Awkwardly, and ignoring his increasing pulse rate, he stroked Maya's hair.

_Typical Maya, still putting up a strong front even after exposing her weaknesses. _

"Hey Nick?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we stay like this?"

"Maya.. This isn't exactly comfy for me." Phoenix wriggled his legs from beneath Maya's in discomfort, blushing slightly. Their gaze met for a fleeting second as they both realised the position they were in, then they both looked away. Phoenix bit his lip.

Maya chuckled darkly and lifted her head up, a smile plastered across her face. "It's fine Nick, I'm feeling great now!"

Phoenix stretched out his elbows, put them behind himself to steady his posture (and assume a relaxed posture despite his increasing insecurity) and rolled his eyes.

"You're a mess Maya."

Maya stuck out her tongue and grinned playfully. "Who's fault would that be?"

She got up, brushing herself down and smiled at Nick, a genuine smile this time.

"Thank you Nick, I'm glad you helped me get it all off my chest."

_Pang._

Phoenix felt his heart give way for a second there.

_..Nah it couldn't be could it?_

She bent down to kiss him on the cheek. "Love you Nick - say, fancy a Steel Samurai card game?"

_Thump. Thump._

_My heart's being awfully loud today.. _

Nevertheless, Phoenix grinned and accepted the challenge. Even though he still couldn't understand the Steel Samurai appeal..

x|x|x|x

And here Phoenix was, staring at a girl who had suddenly become the object of his affections in one night.

_Funny how when things are exposed, relationships seem much more vulnerable than previously thought. _

Phoenix ran a weary hand through his hair as he glanced at the clock. 2 AM, and he had work tomorrow!

_If I can count lazing about as work, then yes._

He glanced back at Maya, his knees feeling weak and his heartbeat as prominent as ever.

_Looking back, this should really not have come to any surprise at all. I mean, I love Maya, she's always been there when I needed her, she's always one of the first people I think about when I think about the people I love and care about. But why do I suddenly want her in _that _way?_

Phoenix put his face in his hands and contemplated suicide.

_Nah it can't be that bad. _

_But I really want her._

_Wait I really..what?_

_I'm disgusting for wanting to do things to my late mentors sister. _

Phoenix groaned and considered his next moves.

_I need someone to talk to about this. Someone I can trust. _

Phoenix considered his options.

_There's Larry.. Asking him for help would be as useful as fishing with a golf club. There's always Iris. Wait I forgot she likes me too, that would be a reaaal smooth move to ask her for assistance Phoenix. Not. There's always Edgeworth of course. However I do believe he's got less love experience than me. Plus asking him for a favour is pretty downgrading. For me at least. _

Wincing, Phoenix recalled the earlier events of the day, his proud posture, his I'm-better-than-you-and-you-can't-do-a-fucking-thing-about-it smirk. He badly wanted to knock him down a couple of notches.

_Although… _

Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought.

_Perhaps that can come to my advantage. I'll ask him how he manages to repress his sexual desires. That way I'll be rubbing it in his face AND getting advice. _

Phoenix chuckled to himself evilly.

_Tomorrow is going to be quite interesting. Because there's no way in hell I'm giving in to the urges to fuck my assistant.._


	2. Curiousity getting the better of you

Chapter 2 ~ _Curiosity getting the better of you _~

* * *

><p>Miles Edgeworth ran a weary hand over his silver hair as he glared holes into the crumpled piece of paper he had in his hand. It used to be an un-crumpled enveloped note he had received from an overly enthusiastic Kay Faraday a couple of hours ago, who had kindly informed him that she was too busy to fully explain its contents, before running off to join a friend for lunch. Once he had returned to his office, perched on his smooth office chair while stirring his cup of Earl Grey, he had used his free hand to prise open the envelope. His reaction to the note was certainly not healthy - he almost knocked over his teacup in surprise.<p>

_Is this Kay's idea of a joke? It certainly isn't funny to me._

He pursed his lips.

A single website address was written neatly on it, a quick note underneath, finishing with a colon and a bracket (Miles had scowled deeper at this - he detested the use of silly smilies on notes and written documents). The Web URL was nothing short of a link to a dating site. The note underneath read - "Mr Edgeworth, I think we both agree that you're in desperate need of thinking seriously about venturing into world of dating. You can totally start with this site! I signed up to it and made some new friends - sure they weren't really datable but I made friends all the same! Tell me how it goes! J".

Miles rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he needed on his mind. Furthermore, technology was also not a strong point for Miles, despite his computer being state of the art.

_Although I am at my desk, with my computer right in front of me. _

He glanced up at his computer monitor, as if expecting it to speak to him and beg him to use it.

_And I do have a spare few minutes before I have to pick up some evidence at the Police Department. _

Stroking his keyboard keys, looking around, he snorted - inwardly.

_No one would dare to barge into my office now, Gumshoe is at the precinct right now after all. I can't think of anyone else who would dare try. Plus my computer monitor is facing the window behind me. _

Miles shook his head in distaste.

_Just listen to me try and make ridiculous excuses. Well I'm only having a small look. I mean Kay did go out of her way. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt, by believing it might be of some help to me. Not that I desire a girlfriend or anything of the like! I mean er.._

For good measure Miles got up and pulled his magenta curtains behind him shut, discretely, as if he feared some 12 story person would peer through the window at the monitor while he was surfing. The light escaped the room at once. Settling down on his seat he proceeded to turn on his computer and swiftly double clicked Internet Explorer. Tapping his foot impatiently, he entered the site URL into the bar at the top of the page, then with some trepidation, hit the enter key.

_Dear, dear. I actually did it. _

The frown lines framing his mouth appeared to engrave into his face even deeper as he read the slogans at the top of the page.

_**Make your dreams come true with a bubbling heart-throbbing romance with a perfect other half! Register today and receive free romancing tips upon registration!**_

_**Frustated? Feel like you'll be forever alone forever and evermore? can totally solve that! Simply register to receive profile updates on people who WE think will totally suit your cause! **_

…_If I recall correctly, Kay joined this site. Right? Why on earth would she think she'd be better off joining this atrocity! How could anyone ever think that they'd be "Forever Alone?"_

_I ..just can't comprehend at all. The logic defeats even me._

Miles glanced at his clock and rolled his eyes. It was safe to say that he'd wasting five minutes of his precious time looking at a tiresome website. He was starting to develop a headache - which was not due to the blaring computer monitor straining his eyes.

Sighing, his mouse drifted in the direction of the button to close the page. He stopped in his tracks, when he spotted something of interest though. Curious, he zoomed in to focus on a certain profile that was displayed in the recent updates section.

_Is that ..Wright? _

Miles rubbed his eyes and squinted at the profile.

_Nah it couldn't be right? But that stupid grin and shocking spiky black hair could never be mistaken. Least, by me. _

Miles was glaring at the picture before realising it bothered him.

_No it doesn't bother me at all, I'm just irritated that a professional lawyer like Wright would stoop down to such a level. Can't he maintain the little dignity he has left? _

Miles grimaced at his thoughts. Who'd have thought he'd consider him to be a professional now?

_More like a professional bluffer. A professional lazy slouch. A professional joker. _

He smirked as his thoughts gave birth to a torrent of insults about the defence attorney. Although he couldn't shake off the growing curiosity about his profile.

_I'll click it, just to see what he has .. stated about himself. Being the professional bluffer he is, I don't doubt that his skills extend to presenting false ideas about himself._

Taking another glance around the room, almost as if he was worried his law books would look down on him and scowl at his actions, he clicked - unaware of his increasing heart-rate.

_**Access denied.**_

Miles stared at the monitor in disbelief.

_How dare you deny me access! _

Miles glared at the monitor for another few minutes before reading the small print more carefully.

_Ah I see.. I need to be registered to view his profile. _

_Wait what?_

_NO! _

Miles slammed his desk in irritation. Almost as if he was objecting in court.

_I am not registering to view Phoenix's profile. I. Am. Not._

Ten more minutes of self-thought and denial resulted in Miles' eventual registering of the site - despite the demons inside his head scowling at his actions. Miles pretended he couldn't hear them.

_I'm not one for following my heart before my head, but this is an exception. I have to see his profile. I can always un-register afterwards after all - right? _

Glancing at his clock quickly - which confirmed that the time was 2.34pm, he quickly tapped out a password and confirmed his registration by clicking a link sent via email.

_The precinct will be open another few hours, I'll let Gumshoe handle the evidence until I arrive. _

Miles rolled his eyes, thinking that that may not be the best course of action - however there was certainly no going back now. After confirming his account, Miles laid eyes on the page that had just popped up. He was required to fill in a detailed profile about himself before proceeding.

_ARGHH._

He face palmed and proceeded, hoping that he wouldn't get any strange stalkers on his tail.

…_I'm in no need of more._

His thoughts drifted to Ms Teneiro, who he'd recently become acquainted too - she was pleasant, and then Wendy Oldbag, who was quick frankly, far from pleasant. He let out a violent shudder.

After another few minutes of filling in rather detailed information about himself, including his height, his weight, his build - (Miles thanked his lucky stars that the details didn't get more intimate than that - but at the same time felt rather violated) - he clicked "Save" and tapped his foot impatiently.

The page loaded onto homepage again, and Miles had to flinch at his profile being in the recent updates.

_Thank god I didn't put a photo up of myself. That would've been ghastly. Curse Wright and his actions - if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have bothered with this malarkey. _

Rolling his eyes, he clicked on Phoenix's profile for a second time.

_My claim that I'm merely clicking his profile out of pure curiosity and genuine concern for a fellow friend stands!_

Miles could almost hear the Judge banging his gavel and declaring - "Objection Sustained." Smirking, he proceeded to read the information loaded on Phoenix Wright's profile.

_Hair - black, Height 5"9, eyes - brown. This is pretty standard. _

He scrolled down slowly through all his details, uninterested in most of them.

It doesn't really take a genius to work out all these details after all. He didn't exactly go into depth about his personal life or personality really. I mean under hobbies he has cleaning the toilet? Who'd be interested in a man who loves to clean the toilet?

Miles exhaled- in relief, to his dismay. He had been holding his breath while reading the profile without realising it.

_Well I'm glad Wright has displayed at least some sense of modesty and truth. Even if it IS on a dating website. _

Sighing again, he proceeded to scroll all the way down, when something else caught his eye. He drew in his breath sharply as his eyes lingered on the one word that was displayed under orientation.

_Gay? Wright is gay? _

Miles looked at the word incredulously, and slowly scrolled up again to make sure he was still on Phoenix Wright's profile. Scrolling back down and straightening up his posture, he read the words underneath his orientation status swiftly. A short statement.

_**I'm looking for a partner of gay orientation - preferably in his mid 20's, with a nice accent, nice smile, gorgeous light colored hair and looking for a bit of fun! Plz contact me if you're interested. ;D**_

Miles glared disapprovingly at the "Plz" and groaned inwardly at the use of the smiley, before swivelling his chair away from the monitor, contemplating this newly found information.

…_.This world must be out there to spite me. It's a coincidence I fit into all those categories, I'm sure. _

_ARGH. Wright at times you can be so unbearable! _

Turning back to the computer, he scrolled all the way up to stare at his profile picture again.

_That damn blue-suited devil of a lawyer who always seems to have the upper hand in court even though he's ridiculously-_

"Edgeworth! How are you?"

Miles felt his heart leap to Mars and back, and flinched dramatically as a certain blue-clad defence lawyer seemed to amble his way out of nowhere. He had barged in unannounced, with a cheeky smile on his face.

_Where the hell did you get in! I mean how? I mean damn! What wait - NO! NOT NOW!_

Suppressing the urge to throw things at the man striding towards his desk in full motion, Miles quickly fumbled at his mouse to click off the tabs on his browser - he successfully wiped the incriminating evidence off his computer screen before Phoenix had a chance to check out what he was looking at. Phoenix had noticed this with a huff.

"Damn I really wanted to see what you were looking at. You looked so _into_ it. Like the whole world rested on whatever you were doing!" Phoenix huffed, eying his mouse.

_This man is so insufferable. _

Miles smirked, regaining his composure. "If you must know I was surfing through the confidential documents available on the Police Departments online for prosecutors - like myself. I'm going to stress again about how difficult the documents were to reach - I required to provide my passport number, answer 3 security questions, to access the information on the site. Need I remind you that this information should not be shown to a mere defence attorney - my rival nonetheless."

Miles shook his head, as if he was dismayed that Phoenix had no clue about what he was supposedly doing. Phoenix rolled his eyes, and displayed a cheesy grin of embarrassment.

"Of course Edgeworth, after all, all you do is work your ass off 24/7. It would be unthinkable for you to be going through juicy things online."

Miles flinched as Phoenix rolled his eyes again. "So much for potential gossip, eh Edgeworth?"

In response, Miles crossed his arms and leant back on his chair. "Is there a particular reason you decided to barge into my office without prior warning Wright?"

Phoenix grinned again sheepishly. "Uh yeah…Where to start ..eh?"

Preparing for the worst, Edgeworth gestured towards the magenta clad sofa. "You can sit down if you like, I can only promise a quick meeting though - I do have to head down to the precinct to collect evidence. However, I'll try to listen to what you have to say. Providing it doesn't take up my entire afternoon."

_I seem to be giving too many people the benefit of the doubt today. _

Phoenix grinned in response. "Thanks Edgeworth - hey wait why is it so dark in here?"

He strode towards the shut curtains, swiftly opening them and gave an exaggerated inhale and exhale before turning back to Edgeworth, who had an eyebrow raised.

"Who gave you permission to touch my curtains, Wright?"

"Hey Edgeworth, it's for your own good - you can't be a hermit forever!"

Edgeworth put his head in his hands and exhaled in frustation.

_There has got to be a limit to how much this man tries to involve himself in my affairs - and life at that._

* * *

><p>AN: ..Edgeworth is hard to voice, but easy to make fun of :D Constructive criticism is always welcomed, thanks for reading ~


	3. Pride loss

A/N: I know I'm writing in humanly fast .. I have some time and inspiration on my hands right now.. I might as well use it. xD I think I might slow down my chapters after this though, and hold them back if I finish them quickly. I'm really hoping that the mood change between chapter 1 and chapter 2 isn't too extreme ~ I kinda aimed for chapter 1 be a kinda turning point, the bridge between GS3 and this story - because I felt that GS3's end still needed to be wrapped up properly (I never believed that Maya could be fully chipper after the incident after all..) Anyway... onto the story. (As always, constructive crit is welcomed!).

I don't own Capcom or the Phoenix Wright games - only this fanmade story~

Chapter 3__ ~ Pride Loss ~ __

* * *

><p>"I think I'm a genius if I do say so myself!"<p>

Maya Fey cackled as she spun round in Phoenix Wright's office chair. The supports creaked in protest and she had to use her feet to stop the padded seat from spinning out of her complete control.

_That was close! We don't need another broken office chair.. I bet Nick would blow if I wrecked it._

Maya let out a nervous laugh.

_But it wouldn't be the first time! But last time was EXCUSABLE, he hid my Nickel Samurai DVDs on purpose when I wanted to marathon them. _

The event had ended up with both Phoenix and Maya crushing his office chair somehow. Maya couldn't seem to recall how exactly - however Maya had somehow convinced Nick that it was his fault.

_Nick is so easy to manipulate and tease! Speaking of the sort.. _

Maya glanced up at the computer monitor and cackled again at her handiwork. A single tab was open on Internet Explorer - and a heading read the name of a well known dating site, .

_Nick badly needs some help down there. So I decided to help him out! ..Well you could look at it like that way anyway. _

It had somehow become a bright idea of Maya's get revenge on Nick for beating her at her Steel Samurai card game last night.

_5 TIMES IN A ROW. You don't get away from that unscathed, and without revenge~! AHAHAH! _

_..If I'm not careful I'll end up being the equivalent of the Evil Magistrate. _

It was 2.00pm, and Phoenix was nowhere to be seen - despite it being the middle of working hours. Maya was alone in his office - Wright & Co - and bored stiff. Very bored.

_Nick was in such a rush this morning to get out of his flat - and he didn't even come here! Where the hell is he?_

At first, Maya had grabbed some elastic bands in a container on Phoenix's pearly white desk and started to make an elastic ball out of them, before realising it was harder than she initially thought it to be. Sighing, she had thrown it to one side, and turned her attention to Phoenix's out-of-date computer and decided to enact her revenge.

_This is also revenge for leaving me on my own on a perfectly normal working day. Pffft._

Maya had spent her lonely lunch hour preparing a profile on the site, and had made sure she put Phoenix's orientation as "Gay".

_I also put a nice note underneath to attract more attention from potential love interests. IMA GENIUS. _

Maya took a swig of her fizzy pop drink in her left hand while she controlled the mouse in her right, scrolling through the profile in pride.

_I think there's a lot of truth in this though - Nick's hobby _is _pretty much cleaning the toilet._

She grinned.

_Nick definitely needs to get out there more! Enjoy life! _

Maya shook her head at herself in dismay.

_Well to be honest, this was more for my benefit.. since I dooo wanna make him buy me more burgers and everything, and he'll have to agree if he wants me to get rid of this profile don't you think?_

It was a flawless plan in Maya's eyes anyway.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the city, Phoenix Wright was sat on Miles Edgeworth's sofa in the Prosecutor's office, shifting uncomfortably and undoubtedly nervous.

_I don't think I've seen Edgeworth as flustered as he was when I walked into his office. Well I'll admit it.. I was pretty out of order when I barged in. But come on, he's a friend - he saved my ass in court after I fell off a burning bridge! He was willing to cancel all his schedules and plans to fly in a private jet no less, to make sure I was still breathing. Therefore, he can't mind if I barged a tiny, tiny bit loudly into his office out of the blue. Right?_

A look at Miles' direction confirmed the opposite. He had his back to Phoenix, preparing tea for him. A normal person would assume that Miles was completely composed - but Phoenix knew different. Miles was clearly on edge. His shoulders were slightly arched and there was a fly-away hair or two on his head.

_Subtle differences to his usual appearance, but definitely significant._

Phoenix groaned inwardly.

_I'm predicting a Hurricane Edgeworth will come my way sometime soon. Whoops! Looks like I should be leaving.._

Although Phoenix didn't dare move - he was a bit smarter than that. Miles turned back to Phoenix with a cup of tea. Phoenix noticed his eyebrows were furrowed, and gave him a big grin.

"Thanks for the tea Edgeworth," Phoenix took the cup from Miles's hands, his fingers brushing against Edgeworth's for a fleeting second.

_..His fingers are so cold._

Phoenix sipped the tea while taking sneaky looks at Miles. Miles rolled his eyes and took a seat next to him, crossing his legs. Phoenix gently placed the teacup and saucer on the floor beside him.

"Are you even aware of how helpless you look when you do that?"

"Do what?" Phoenix looked back at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Miles shuddered and muttered something incomprehensible.

"Anyway Wright, you did say you needed some help didn't you? And do give a reason as to why you barged into my office without prior notice." Miles crossed his arms and tapped his finger in impatience.

_He's cross.. Definitely cross.. Even his legs and arms are cross…ed._

Phoenix cleared his voice. "Uhh.. well it's about Maya Fey." A blush rose to his face as he uttered her name.

_Not now.. not in front of Edgeworth of all people..!_

"Maya? What about her? How is she?"

"She's well. Very well. But I needed your help. You see, I think I've fallen for her. Deeply. All I can think about is doing things to her-"

"..Is that all Wright?" A dangerously low voice came from Miles' pursed lips.

Phoenix was taken aback.

_Ok I'm so glad I re-thought my plans about teasing Edgeworth about how he rejects all possible sex partners because he's clearly not in the mood for even talking about the subject of love!_

Phoenix turned to look at Miles, who glared at him, with every hostile word in the dictionary written on his face for Phoenix to see. Phoenix gulped and edged towards the other side of the sofa slowly.

"Wright I hope you understand that your own sexual desires are completely your problem. What did you expect to gain from talking to me about it? Surely you should be discussing this with Maya?"

_As always he has to have the perfect solution to every problem. Although he doesn't appear to understand that talking to her would most certainly be the worst possible solution!_

_..Poor guy has no idea what love means or how it works. My heart goes out to you Edgeworth - with pity._

"And why are you suddenly laughing Wright?"

Phoenix swallowed hard - he hadn't realised that he was laughing.

"Uh.. something just struck me Edgeworth.."

"Do tell?"

_Best not to conceal it eh?_

"I was thinking, you totally have no idea about love or sexual attractions, do you?"

Miles shuddered unwillingly before regaining his composure quickly.

"Well… I don't see the need for relationships of that sort. I can't er…comprehend them to be honest, Wright. Which is why I strongly suggest you consult Maya about this instead of me."

Phoenix groaned inwardly. This was exactly his problem!

"Edgeworth, consulting Maya would be the worst thing I could possibly do in this situation. Don't you understand? If you were a girl and I suddenly came up to you and stated that they wanna fuck your brains out, how would you react?"

_GAH. I shouldn't have said that - now he's going to think I have fantasies of him dressed like a girl and with long hair and long legs and - wait lets not go there. Really!_

Phoenix cursed to himself as he blocked out the mental images flooding his head. Miles' frown grew even deeper.

"I'd rather not know about your fantasies of me Wright!"

…_I knew he'd say that! Suicide here I come._

"But of course, taking your scenario into consideration. Yes I would be shocked and appalled. Especially if it was you Wright."

_..Thanks for the compliments Edgeworth. Really._

Miles smirked and shook his head. "Now I see why you have such a problem on your hands."

_He's missed the point again and decided to insult me at the same time! He's doing this on purpose._

"I pity Maya Fey, I really do."

_..I give up on this guy._

Phoenix groaned inwardly but continued nonetheless.

"ANYWAY Edgeworth.. I kinda wanted your advice? I mean you reject women on a daily basis, how do you manage? I mean - they love your guts and you have every chance of getting to know them, and getting into a relationship. How do you cope? I don't want to ruin the friendship I've built with Maya over these past few years. I don't want to think of her as my partner."

Miles rolled his eyes. "To begin with Wright, women are NOT all over me on a daily basis."

_LIAR._

"I suppose I cope because I'm dedicated to my job. I don't base my life around a flimsy relationship with a woman. I guess that's how you and I differ, Wright." Miles took the opportunity to smirk deviously at Phoenix before continuing. "Perhaps if you thought less about down there and more about what needs to be done with regard to your career, these unnecessary feelings straddling you will disappear. Only a suggestion of course. We both know you don't work enough."

"…err .. Objection? I do work hard!"

Phoenix suppressed a smile while pointing at Miles full on in the face. "I work far harder than you can ever imagine!"

"That was a rather weak argument," replied Miles, smirking. "I'm not even going to grace it with a counter argument."

"Well have you been into my office before? Seen the amount of paperwork I tackle daily?" Phoenix punched his chest in pride. "Sometimes I think I work far too _much_."

Miles allowed a genuine amused smile to creep onto his lips. "Oh really? Then do tell me why you're in my office during work hours."

"… I plead the fifth."

Phoenix chuckled darkly, as Miles rose from his seat swiftly. He regarded Phoenix seriously.

"Honestly speaking, I don't think I can offer you any more advice Wright," Miles said, crossing his arms again and tapping his finger against his arm. "You're definitely aware that I have no experience with relationships or the like. Now if you excuse me I have to collect evidence at the precinct."

He gestured towards the door, and began to walk towards it in order to open it for Phoenix's exit.

_B-But I can't leave yet! That would mean me facing Maya! This morning was bad enough, I couldn't stand to be in the room with her! I can't go back to my office and face her. I just can't._

"N-No!" Phoenix quickly objected, standing up, striding towards him and grabbing the cuff of Miles' magenta blazer, stopping him dead in his tracks. "That would mean me er, having to face Maya! I can't do that yet Miles - I'm not ready."

_He must think I'm some sort of world-class idiot now. Why do I always have to act like a fool in front of him?_

Miles turned round to glare at Phoenix for the sudden pulling of his blazer.

"Let go of my cuffs this instant! Like I said Wright… I can-be-of-no-help-to-you!" Miles was seemingly agitated at the sudden proximity of the other lawyer. They were both approximately the same height, but Miles still found himself feeling threatened. Phoenix's fingers arched over Miles' wrist and grasped tightly. Miles drew a sharp intake of breath and closed his eyes, cursing to himself.

"Help me Edgeworth."

"How on earth can I help you..?"

"Stay with me."

"..Pardon?"

Phoenix gulped and licked his lips, thinking of how to phrase his next words.

"I don't want to go back to see Maya yet. I'm not ready. I don't trust myself. Edgeworth."

Phoenix raised his head to look up innocently at Edgeworth's vicious glare. "..Can I stay at yours for the night? Please?"

Miles was stunned into silence.

_..Did I strike a sympathy chord? Please say I did. _

Miles closed his eyes and drew a ragged breath, then exhaled dramatically. Phoenix stared at him, refraining from demanding a response. Miles then raised his free hand to put it against his forehead.

"I must be developing a fever."

"Pardon?"

"..I won't refuse you Wright. Since you seem so desperate right now, it's pitiful."

_Offering hospitality through pity - not original for Edgeworth, however.._

"Thank you Edgeworth." Phoenix grinned sheepishly and let go of Miles' wrist, nervously. Miles welcomed his wrist back, straightening out his cuff in irritation.

"I hope you realise that I'm doing you yet another favour," Miles said, scowling, however this time a ghost of a smile haunted his lips.

"Right Edgeworth, right."

_Why does it always turn out like this? Only last night..or this early morning rather.. I was thinking that I wanted to knock him down some notches. But I end up almost begging him for help. Why do I feel like he's always on top of me?_

Phoenix cursed inwardly at the unnecessary pun he made.

_As much as I hate to admit it, Edgeworth can be a decent guy sometimes. He just needs to work on his delivery. _

Miles glared at Phoenix and advanced towards the door again. "Now for the last time, I'm heading to the precinct I really do need to get that evi-"

"Mr Edgeworth sir!"

The door of Miles' office was thrown open. Miles stumbled at the sudden motion, stumbled into Phoenix, who tripped over his feet, to tumble on the floor, with Miles on top of him. The scene looked like a scene out of a bad comedy movie. Detective Gumshoe was standing at the entrance of his office, waving a plastic bag with a certain piece of evidence around frantically.

"Sir! I was worried when you didn't turn up at the precinct." He paused to look around for the man he wanted to speak to, his eyebrows twitching in a habit. "So I decided to bring you the evidence myself - it needed express permission but you can bet I got it! Wait where are you?"

He looked down at the floor, his eyes widened in shock. "How did you get there sir?"

_..I can't breathe at all._

"Uughh…" Phoenix groaned as he shifted underneath Miles' weight.

Miles' body was directly on top of Phoenix's, and he was elbowing Phoenix without unintentionally. Miles shifted a bit, cursing profanities under his breath, fire in his eyes, as he glared up at the Gumshoe who towered over him.

_Though I don't doubt that Edgeworth could scare even a 10-foot Gumshoe._

Phoenix risked a glance at Edgeworth's face, and after observing Gumshoe's scared expression, a nervous laugh escaped him.

_Well Gumshoe it was nice knowing you!_

Phoenix tried to suppress genuine laughter - despite knowing his situation was far from being comedic. If it was anyone other than Gumshoe, he'd be worried about the rumours that would fly from two rival lawyers being entangled with each other on a High Prosecutor's Office, no less.

_Why did the pun I made in my head have to turn into an actual event? _

"…Gumshoe.. You don't respect your pay check do you?" Edgeworth's words scorched the vicinity like hellfire.

"..I'm s-so sorry Sir!"

With that, Gumshoe exited the room faster than a bolt of lightning, slamming the door shut behind him. Phoenix chuckled darkly.

"Hey Edgeworth, could you get off me now?" Phoenix asked, trying to be as light as possible.

Miles shot him a look of pure venom but obliged. However, he refused to give Phoenix a hand.

_Looks like Edgeworth really did lose a little bit of his pride today._


	4. An eventful car ride

Chapter 4 _~ An eventful car ride ~_

* * *

><p>"Edgeworth are you even listening to me?"<p>

Phoenix's sharp voice snapped Miles out of his trance in an instant.

_Why on earth am I drifting off while driving? I should get a grip._

Miles and Phoenix were seated in Miles' bright red sports car, heading towards the former's apartment. Miles was still surprised he had given in to the defence lawyer's incessant pleading.

_This situation is ludicrous and unnecessary however I see it. Today has just been an awfully bad day._

Miles shook his head slightly, chasing away stray thoughts that seemed to distract him from the road. The sky was beginning to change into a hue of deep gold, and with that, the traffic increased as the evening rush hour began. At the red light, Miles turned his head ever so slightly in Phoenix's direction (he was seated in the passenger seat) to address him.

"You were saying Wright?"

"Back to Earth are we? Well Edgeworth, I was saying that Ema Skye paid me a visit the other day! Isn't that great? She's doing well as well - although studying in Europe is proving to be a pretty big challenge."

"Oh that's nice. It's great she's doing well."

Phoenix grinned. Miles managed to catch his not-so-subtle rolling of his eyes.

"Not one for small talk are we?" Phoenix crossed his arms and tapped his finger against his arm in mock irritation.

_That's a poor imitation of me._

"I've got a lot on my mind. Thanks to you I had no time to prepare my paperwork for a trial I have coming up. I did manage to get the evidence from Detective Gumshoe after his extremely rude "interruption" - Miles involuntarily flinched at the memory, and Phoenix suspected that he was attempting to mental block the event with every grain of his being - "However.. the time I had to look over it was not nearly as enough as I had initially hoped."

The lights changed from red, to amber, to green, and Miles swiftly continued driving.

"Hmmm. I see you're taking up court cases in this country again?" Phoenix had a genuine smile on his face. "I suppose this means you'll be prolonging your stay here?"

There was no doubt that there was a hopeful tone to his voice, no matter how hard Phoenix had attempted to suppress it. Miles allowed a small smile to creep on his lips.

"Yes - I'm set to stay for longer. I've already filled in the necessary visa paperwork and documents… and I'll admit it. The Prosecutors Office are more than happy - overjoyed in fact, to take me in again, now that I'm back in the country. Especially after their loss of Prosecutor Godot." Miles paused in thought. "I never got to know the man properly, but he seemed to be respectable."

"As much as he hated my guts - yes. And threw cups of steaming hot coffee at my head when I kicked his butt in court, yeah, apart from those facts, he could be considered as pretty respectable."

"You always seem to be attracting the bad sort, Wright."

"You included, Edgeworth," Phoenix shot back at Miles, swiftly.

_Right.. the joke is on me then, I suppose._

Miles turned his full attention back to the road, drumming the steering wheel with his fingers as he reached a traffic queue, caused by a red light about a yard away. He noticed a road repair sign nearby and sighed inwardly. Bored, his eyes drifted towards the pavement on the passenger seat side and registered a short girl in extremely strange attire. The beads in her hair glimmered in the newly lit street lights.

_Who on earth would wear such attire in the public eye? Wait a second, of course - it's Maya Fey isn't it?_

Miles watched as she gradually drew closer to the car. Maya seemed to be immersed in a comic. A Steel Samurai comic - apparently the latest volume, volume 20. Miles eyed it hungrily.

_Definitely Ms Fey. ..When I get this idiot off my trail I must get that volume. Curses._

"Wright, Maya Fey is coming towards us on the pavement on your side. Would you like me to roll the windows down so you can greet her?" Miles inquired, turning to look at Phoenix.

Phoenix's head snapped up in surprise. He stared at the approaching figure, eyes wide and alert. Miles stared at him in disbelief as Phoenix began to unhook his seat belt.

"Wait no Wright - you can't get out of the car now-" Miles began to protest, but found it unnecessary because Phoenix had swiftly crawled underneath his seat cowering like a man at gun point.

_..You're pathetic Wright. I had no idea you were this desperate to avoid her._

"I'm not here. I don't exist," Phoenix said simply, unashamed. He put his hands over his head lamely as Miles scowled at his cowardice.

"Mr Edgeworth!" A loud, high pitched voice coming from Maya's general direction penetrated the closed car windows.

Miles groaned inwardly, closing his eyes for a fleeting second in slight agony before turning to face the girl who had called out to him. He rolled the window down in trepidation. Maya came running up to the car in delight, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Wow I was right! I didn't know you owned such a flashy car but then I saw your cravat and knew it had to be you."

_..Do I really stand out that much? Even in the dark?_

Miles nodded politely. "Good to see you're well Maya. I hope things are faring well for you. I know you've been through a lot recently."

Maya nodded. "Oh I'm good, I'm good. Good since Nick is keeping me together."

Miles glanced surreptitiously at the cowering figure underneath the passenger seat, a smirk forming on his lips, as Phoenix uttered curses under his breath - curses only Miles could hear.

_Revenge is definitely best delivered with your enemy in the vicinity. _

"Speaking of Nick, have you seen him today Mr Edgeworth? He failed to turn up at the office today," Maya grumbled, irritation clouding her voice. "I was waiting for him and everything! I wanted him to take me out for some burgers!"

Miles smirked and shook his head. "Unfortunately no. The day Wright bothers to turn up to work with serious intention of doing something useful will be the day Franziska fails to bring her whip to a courthouse. Wright is lazy, useless and a complete bother, I wouldn't worry about him Maya."

_Maybe the last parts were a bit harsh?_

Maya giggled. "Well that's totally Nick! No doubt about it."

Miles smirked back at her. "Oh I know."

Maya grinned and looked at the passenger seat in curiosity. "Hey isn't that Nick's wallet?"

Miles froze, and tensely looked down to eye a dark blue wallet that was perched on the black leather passenger seat. The two colors blended together so well that Miles was surprised Maya had noticed it before he had. He cursed inwardly.

_..Failure to conceal the evidence. You'd think you'd have learnt a thing or two about how to conceal evidence properly by now, Wright._

"It is isn't it?" Maya looked down at it in disbelief. "I'd know - I bought that wallet for him!"

Without waiting for Miles' confirmation or a word from him, she reached over the passenger seat window to grab it.

"Yep, it has those bright blue badger stripes on it. Definitely Nick's wallet."

_This is going to look extremely bad on me. She's going to think I stole Wright's wallet! How low can a man stoop in one day? First the events earlier, now this!_

Cursing to himself again, Miles glanced down at the completely still Phoenix, as if expecting him to provide an answer to the problem that presented itself. Phoenix was merely sweating bullets though.

"…Mr Edgeworth can I ask you how you got this? If you didn't see Nick today.." the expression on her face was slightly sad.

_..and Wright is supposed to be the heartbreaker not me._

"Maya, I happened to find the wallet on the ground near the courthouse. I… was hoping to find its owner by the end of today. However that didn't happen. So I was hoping that I could get it down to the Police Department, to hand it in as lost property. However… I decided against it," Miles chose his next words carefully. "I'm 100% certain that it was a lawyer's wallet whether he or she be defence or prosecution, and I was sure I'd run into him or her at some point.." Miles started to sweat a bit as the words flowed from his mouth, almost in a tumble.

_I see so many holes in this story I've fabricated, it's untrue. Hopefully she'll buy it though. Why on earth do I have to cover for this idiot?_

"I see." Maya tapped her fingers against her mouth in deliberation, then smiled at Miles. "I'll be taking this then. I was hungry after all - Hey! There are some big fat notes in here!" She grinned, rooting through the layers of the wallet, imagining the amount of burgers she could buy with her newly obtained cash.

Miles suppressed a genuine laugh as Phoenix began to curse even more incomprehensible phrases.

"Well since it _is _Wright's wallet I suppose I can let you be in possession of it," Miles said, smirking. "Feel free to use its entire contents as well."

Maya clapped her hands and nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't mind if I do!"

The traffic gradually began to move forwards again. Miles noticed and addressed Maya quickly.

"I bid you farewell now Maya, looks like our traffic is moving again. Have a safe journey home." Miles nodded at her, smiling slightly.

"Thanks Mr Edgeworth, you too! I'll take good care of the wallet for Nick. I'll give it back to him when he returns to his flat tonight! Empty!" Maya gave a brief wave and skipped off, clearly on a high.

The cars began to move at a decent pace again. Miles released his clutch and began to drive at a steady pace again. He rolled up the windows when a breeze began to whip the Prosecutor's silver hair.

"Wright you can come out of your hiding place now, unless you like being under there. If you do, I hope you can find the time to clean the spaces underneath the seat."

"I hate you Edgeworth."

Phoenix swiftly crawled back onto his seat, snapping his belt into place. An irritated expression was written all over his face. He was pouting.

_Sweet, sweet revenge._

"What an earth is the matter Wright? I didn't give away your position at all. I saved you a lot of embarrassment."

"No Edgeworth - you saved _yourself _a lot of embarrassment!"

_Well that was the main reason for my actions, but surely it benefited him at least in the slightest?_

"If you're thinking it benefited me - you're completely wrong, because I'm set to have an empty wallet thanks to Maya's burger obsession _again_!" Phoenix moaned and clasped his face in his hands.

"Serves you right, Wright - you left incriminating evidence on the scene."

"How was I to know my wallet had slipped out of my pocket though?"

"For starters - keep your wallet in a safer place."

Phoenix groaned heavily and crossed his arms, facing the passenger window, away from Miles' prying eyes - irritated and weary.

_This man is so pathetic._

"Almost there Wright, my apartment is only a few streets away," Miles said simply, turning his full attention to the road again.

Miles turned off from the main road, and onto a winding side road. A couple of minutes later Miles and Phoenix found themselves in front of the former's apartment. Phoenix, who had been silent until now, was gaping at the building that towered over them.

"Remind me to never ask you about your salary. I'll just get jealous," Phoenix muttered under his breath.

Miles smirked, "Good decision Wright."

* * *

><p>AN: Just saying ahead of time that I'm gonna omit out Pess ..mainly because I have no idea about dogs D: And I don't want to write about something I have no clue about.. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter~


	5. Shower trouble and a complication

Chapter 5 _~ Shower trouble and a complication~_

* * *

><p><em>Edgeworth's apartment is nothing short of perfection itself. Can't say I expected anything less from him though. It's very him to at least attempt to be perfect.<em>

Phoenix was seated on the sofa in the Prosecutor's apartment living room, absentmindedly staring at Miles' widescreen television's blaring screen, but paying no attention to the moving pictures. Miles had cooked up a small dinner for them both, a simple chilli con carne dish with rice, (Phoenix had been surprised to hear that Miles could actually cook, and Miles had taken great offence to this, scowling at him about his clear disregard for politeness in a hosts home), with a glass of wine each. Phoenix had to admit that it was nice. Nicer than he had anticipated.

_Plus I didn't expect that he'd feed me when I asked if I could stay. I mean I wouldn't put it past him to actually let me starve to death. Stupid demon prosecutor. But that makes up for the car ride I suppose. That was ..completely out of order!_

Upon remembering the events of the car ride, Phoenix closed his eyes in agony.

_Sometimes I hate this side of Maya, she's so impulsive! Wait ..hate? I thought I was completely in love with her._

And so, Phoenix sat on the sofa, thinking about his feelings with great confusion - before Miles came to join him. Or rather, stand in front of him and scowl at him.

"Wright. I have be up at 7am tomorrow, to get ready for work. It's 10pm now, so when on earth do you intend to sleep?"

_The man goes to bed at 10! Impossible! _

Phoenix grinned at him sheepishly before replying. "Oh don't wait for me Edgeworth, you can go have your beauty sleep now if you like. Unless you can't sleep without anyone sleeping with you-"

Miles glared daggers into Phoenix, as if he was daring him to repeat what he just insinuated. Phoenix raised his hands and shook his head in a gesture of pretend defeat.

_Have mercy my lord!_

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but my neighbours would detest loud noise at this time of night." He nodded towards the television. "Either turn that off and go to bed, or sleep in the dumpster outside my apartment."

And with that, he turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him.

_Touchy aren't we?_

Begrudgingly, Phoenix reached towards the television remote to turn it off, and rose. Stretching and yawning, he advanced towards the guest bedroom on the other side of the apartment.

_Edgeworth said that this guest bedroom in the past was for Franziska Von Karma's use. Thank god she's not in the country right now, since this apartment is a two bedroom apartment - I would've had to take the sofa if she was. _

Sighing again, Phoenix stepped into the en-suite bathroom of his allocated bedroom, and improvising, rinsed his mouth and spat in the pearly white sink. He looked up to check out his own appearance in the circular mirror hanging above the sink. His hands involuntarily traced the carved spikes in his midnight black hair.

_I don't care what anyone says, this is completely natural. _

Smirking, as if he had proven a point in court, he took a sneaky look at the shower in curiosity.

_MAN. Now THAT is a shower made for a king._

The shower head was encrusted in glass diamonds, the curtain looked like it was made of pure silk, and the basin was at least 4 foot wide and long. Phoenix frowned when he got an eyeful of the dials and levers though.

_Now the big question is, how do you turn the baby on?_

Phoenix stepped into the basin, hesitantly. He eyed the red lever next to a complicated looking dial.

_Maybe it's this one? I don't trust that dial next to it though - it looks like it could set off a dangerous bomb.._

Forgetting he was actually _in _the shower, he pulled it promptly, and gasped as a spray of soap was squirted at him from the left hand side of the shower wall.

_What an earth?_

The basin was now covered in thick white shower gel, and Phoenix found himself stumbling and tripping backwards. His head banged against the shower door as his feet slid across the basin. Cursing profanities, he reached out to try and stop the soap flow - only to slam against a bright pink lever that brought on a stream of bright pink bubbles out of nowhere. Phoenix slid to the bottom of the basin after slipping again and his knees hit the basin with a loud thump that resounded loudly in the bathroom. Phoenix winced, rubbing his calves while bubbles and shower gel sprayed his shirt with greater intensity. Steadily and slowly, he lifted himself, and gently shut off the red and pink levers firmly.

_Is this really a normal shower? I never thought showers with bubble contraptions even existed!_

"God, cursed thing," Phoenix muttered, fingers sliding over the levers and dials. He lifted his wet sticky shirt off his head, threw it to the side, then began to take off his suit pants. He found the actual water release was the blue lever directly between the pink and red. He turned it on, feeling the spray wash away the bubbles and soap from his hair and face.

"Hopefully I didn't wake Edgewort-"

A loud banging came from outside. Phoenix jumped in surprise.

"Who is it?" Phoenix yelled, hurriedly putting his pants back on. "I've got no money! I swear!"

"Wright it's me!" Miles yelled back. Phoenix could sense the rolling of his eyes even from behind the door. "Why are you making such a racket? Did you manage to find the right lever? I mean it's not hard to miss at all really."

_Taking the chance to mock me even when I'm in the shower, what a life._

"I'm fine Edgeworth. I've got it under control, at least now." Phoenix replied, calmly stepping out of the shower to talk to him. Miles' voice was muffled by the sound of the running water - Phoenix had to concentrate to hear what he was saying.

"Are there towels in there? I don't think so, because all the towels are out here on the bed."

_Uh, shit?_

"If you make yourself decent, I can hand them to you if you like."

"Um yeah, hang on Edgeworth."

Phoenix hurriedly fastened his pants over his wet legs - wincing a bit at how the material felt like a second layer of skin over his own - and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Oh hang on I need to turn the shower off-"

Miles opened the door anyway, failing to hear his request. He raised an eyebrow at how the top of Phoenix's body was exposed, as Phoenix turned to face him after turning off the shower spray. Miles was wearing silk magenta pyjamas and would've looked incredibly tired if it wasn't for the sudden stiffness in his posture and jaw. In his hands were a set of white towels stacked on top of each other.

"Uhh, hello there Edgeworth," Phoenix said cheerily, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Why so.. stiff?"

"Do you expect me to welcome you with open arms when you're exposing yourself Wright? That is not decent - at least in my books." Miles gestured towards Phoenix's naked chest, agitated, and trying his hardest not to look down at his soaked through suit pants on his lower half. "Anyway, here are the towels."

"Thanks a lot," Phoenix accepted the towels graciously, ignoring how gritted Miles' teeth were, and how tense his jaw was. "Saved me some trouble there."

_When a moment presents itself - thou must make fun of Edgeworth!_

"Not so fast Edgeworth," Phoenix said slickly, as Miles turned to head out of the bathroom.

"What now Wright?" Miles turned back to face him wearily, making sure his eyes didn't stray away from his face.

Phoenix gestured towards the shower. "So, Edgeworth." Phoenix put on his cheekiest smirk, tilted his head to the side mockingly, and ran the wet fingers of his left hand down the wet shower door, slowly, while running his right through his slicked back wet hair, not once breaking eye contact with the Prosecutor.

"Wanna jump in? There's room for one more-"

Phoenix was answered promptly with a heavy slam of a bathroom door. Wincing, Phoenix turned back to the shower, trying his hardest not to cry tears of laughter.

_Priceless, just priceless…_

The shower basin was still layered thick with white shower gel and bubbles, and the showerhead was boasting a constant drip. Phoenix stepped back in the shower, after kicking off his pants, grinning to himself as he switched the water spray back on.

_At least he actually understood what I was insinuating! I love an irritated Edgeworth. _

x|x|x|x_  
><em>

When Phoenix woke up the next morning after a decent nights sleep, he found himself alone in the apartment. A single look at the clock in the living room confirmed that the time was 8.38am.

_I guess he really did mean it when he said he had to wake up at 7 in the morning. _

Phoenix vaguely wondered if he had been locked in the apartment like a prisoner, until he spotted a note with a spare key and a spare t-shirt and pants. The note was brief.

_Noticed you got your suit completely soaking wet last night, here is a spare set of clothing and a spare key to get out of my apartment. Make sure the door is locked before you go. Do make sure that no one sees you as well. - Edgeworth_

"It feels strange to have such a nice Edgeworth on my back," Phoenix muttered to himself, slightly amused. "This doesn't feel right at all."

_But I have to admit, I'm really grateful. Even after last night, he's still looking out for me. Just a bit. _

Phoenix took a closer look at the t-shirt and pants, they were both plain white and spotless.

_Good thing he didn't give me a spare cravat or something. I reckon wearing these are fit for public consumption - at least until I get to my own apartment and change without waking Maya up.._

At the thought of Maya, Phoenix's thoughts drifted aimlessly. He pulled on the clothes Miles lent him.

_My feelings towards her, are they real? Or are they simply brought on by the dangers she's put me through, and the ordeals we've been through together?_

Phoenix took a sneaky look at Miles' fridge, still deep in thought. Not wanting to consume too many resources, he simply grabbed a carton of orange juice and poured himself a glass. He took a swig, then left the apartment swiftly.

_I've been a fool, avoiding her will definitely solve nothing. Alright, I'll admit it. Edgeworth was right on that account. _

x|x|x|x_  
><em>

After a 40 minute walk, Phoenix was standing outside his flat building, and considering his next best course of action.

_Should I run in screaming fire, or walk in as if to say I-was-here-all-along-but-you-just-never-noticed?_

Phoenix rolled his eyes at his inner theatrics.

_Idiotic, really. It's my flat I shouldn't need to act like I'm …anything._

Absentmindedly spinning his key ring around his index finger, he ascended to the first floor where his flat was situated. The door flung open before Phoenix could even put the key to the keyhole.

"Niiiiiiick?" The certain spirit medium in front of Phoenix cried out as she set eyes on him.

_Thump thump. _

_Oh boy.. _

Phoenix raised his arms weakly. "Expecting a big hug Maya?"

Maya gave Phoenix a strange look. After a moment's silence she raised her arms - and punched Phoenix in the stomach.

"Oof! What was that for Maya?"

"For leaving me all alone last night Nick!" Maya snapped back, pouting a bit. "Not even Pearly was here! I was all alone.. How could you leave a young lady, like myself, on her own like that?"

_Ugh I forgot to think of a reasonable excuse. Since Edgeworth doesn't want anyone knowing about me being at his apartment and everything._

"I was at Larry's Maya.. He broke up with his latest girlfriend last night," Phoenix replied, dully. "He needed someone to moan at. I was in the area, he grabbed me, and the rest is history."

Maya narrowed her eyes, scrutinising Phoenix and pursing her lips.

_What on earth..? Why didn't Edgeworth get this level of intense inspection? He's way more suspicious than me!_

"Alright I'll take your word for it. I also won't bother asking why your suit is soaking wet," she nodded at the plastic bag Phoenix was holding which contained his soaked through suit. "And why you're wearing clothes Larry would never be in possession of." She gestured at Phoenix's spotless white garments, shaking her head. "You're lucky I'm in an awfully good mood this morning."

_I wonder why? Oh could it be because she suddenly found that she had wads of cash at her disposal from a certain defence lawyer's wallet?_

Phoenix stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him as Maya made her way back into the kitchen. "By the way Maya I lost my wallet yesterday." He made sure to put as much urgency in his tone that he could muster. "By any chance did you come in possession of it? You know what it looks like. You know, blue badger stripes and everything?"

"Oh I'm not sure Nick, there are lots of wallets like that out there, I doubt you'll ever see it again-"

_Oh, you gotta be kidding me!_

Maya returned to the living room to laze on the black beanbag next to the television with a bowl of cereal. Phoenix raised his voice impatiently. "Maya.. Do you have it or do you not? Simple question really. Answer. Now."

Giggling a bit, Maya rolled her eyes, setting her cereal bowl down.

"Right Nick, I do have it, one second. Didn't have to get all touchy though."

_Touchy? I'm bordering going insane here. _

She tossed him his wallet carelessly. "I made sure to preserve most of the cash in there," she said indifferently, reaching for her cereal again.

_We'll see about that._

Phoenix thumbed through the remaining notes, incredulously. There was more left than he had initially anticipated. But Phoenix was without a doubt that Maya had at least used a couple of dollar notes.

"Hey Maya, you used some notes didn't you?"

Maya turned to smile innocently at Phoenix. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh I should know how much I put in my own wallet Maya," Phoenix sighed, smiling slightly. There was no doubt that Phoenix was relieved that he was still financially stable. Somewhat.

"Well yeah. I did buy a _few_ burgers - but that's because you didn't turn up last night so it's fine either way anyway." Pouting again, Maya turned to face the television. "Anyway, you don't have to have so much mistrust on me. I do know how to be responsible with money."

_Says the one who impulsively buys burgers when ether she gets the chance to._

"I didn't doubt that Maya," Phoenix replied. "Maya, can't you forgive me for last night? I'm really sorry."

_Great, now I sound like I'm begging._

"One phone call can't have been too much of a problem Nick, even if it was at Larry's," Maya shot back, simply. Phoenix felt a throb of pain in his heart at these words.

_She does have a point. _

"Forgive me Maya, I won't do it again," Phoenix promised. He knelt down to join her on the beanbag, reaching out to put an arm round Maya. Sighing, Maya leant her head against Phoenix's shoulder.

"Do it again and I'll make you pay for real Nick."

_I never thought about how Maya would feel in all of this, I was so silly trying to avoid her. _

_Thump. Thump._

Maya's hair tickled Phoenix's shoulder as she shifted slightly. His skin prickled in pleasure.

_And I'm painfully aware these feelings aren't going away anytime soon._

* * *

><p>AN: Forgot to reply to two reviewers ^^;;

CB: Wah thank you *-* I'm happy to hear that (: Thanks for reading!

FFG: LOL I know xD I need to stop torturing the poor guy so much .. And thank you :D


	6. An investigation with no leads

Chapter 6 ~ _An investigation with no leads _~

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mr Edgeworth."<p>

The secretary at the front desk nodded in his direction as Miles passed her desk. Miles stopped in his tracks to greet her.

"Good morning. Ah, a new face I see. Forgive me for not introducing myself, I'm Miles Edgeworth," Miles said gracefully, bowing slightly at the small woman at the desk who regarded him with surprise.

"Why thank you - I do know your name but formalities are always a plus. I'm Trish Harvey-Trent, pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr Edgeworth." Trish was filing her pink nails while introducing herself. After a pause, she pushed her black framed glasses further up the bridge of her nose and regarded him with a serious look. "Do you usually arrive so early in the morning?" She smiled wryly. "I'd have assumed someone of your status would have the luxury of flexible hours."

Miles returned her smile with a prize winning smirk, shaking his head. "Why, on the contrary Ms Harvey-Trent, I have twice as much workload as the average Prosecutor in this department, therefore it's of my own choosing to work early hours. I do have a job I intend to work full time for. Willingly of course."

It was the early hours of the morning at the Prosecutor's Office. Another long day was starting, and Miles was one of the first in the building - as per usual.

_I really don't see how the times I enter or leave the building are any of her business anyway. Secretaries can be so unnecessarily nosy._

Miles shuddered inwardly to himself as he remembered a secretary from a couple of years back, who had a nasty habit of trying to ask Miles to go on a date with her every time he entered or left the building. Thankfully, she was no good at the job itself, and was fired after she spent a couple of weeks in office.

Shaking his head at the memory that brought a bitter taste to his mouth, Miles began to climb the stairs to his office on the 12th floor of the building. He failed to notice Trish's gaping at his decision to take the stairs instead of the sensible option of the elevator.

x|x|x|x

When Miles finally arrived at his office he was greeted by a Kay Faraday who was loitering outside his office.

"Hi Mr Edgeworth!" Kay approached him, grinning from ear to ear. "How are you today?"

"Breathing. Kay, I'd like to get into my office if you don't mind."

"Whoops, sorry!"

Kay jumped out of the way so Miles could unlock his door. She bounded in after him, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"So, how did it go?"

"How did what go, exactly?" Miles placed his briefcase on the floor, running his free hand over his hair in an exhausted gesture. He began to make preparations for coffee.

"The dating site of course! What else?"

Her words dropped like a stone. Miles slowly turned to look at the computer in disguised panic.

_I never did delete that profile did I? _

"I did have a look at the site, yes." Miles turned back swiftly to focus his attention on the cup of coffee he was preparing, trying to sound indifferent.

"Phoenix Wright? Who's that?"

_..Oh no she didn't-_

Miles spun round again to see Kay perched on his computer chair and checking out his web browser history. He gaped briefly before regaining his composure quickly. He tried to ignore his escalating heart rate.

_In cases like these, the truth is better revealed rather than concealed._

"Actually Kay it really is nothing like what you're thinking. He is a friend of mine, I was worried about how he had foolishly displayed his personal information on such a vulgar site-"

"But Mr Edgeworth, I see you've filled a profile in as well!"

…_Nngh._

"To check my friend hadn't gone out of line yes, but I was planning on deleting it-"

"OH MY GOD. This man, Phoenix Wright, has displayed his orientation as gay! You may have a chance yet, Mr Edgeworth!"

Miles let out a groan of protest. "For the last time Kay-"

"Oh my god that's so cute! He likes to clean the toilet!" Kay winked at Miles, grinning.

_..I give up with this girl, really. _

"Kay I-am-NOT interested in Phoenix Wright!" Miles walked up to his desk and slammed it in protest, similar to the way he would during a court proceeding.

As Kay jumped, wincing, Miles had the grace to look regretful.

"I'm sorry," he muttered gruffly, straightening out his cravat, nervously. "But please understand. I'm not interested in anyone right now. That isn't going to change anytime soon."

Kay shook her head and sighed. "Mr Edgeworth, I honestly think you'll be happier if you had someone - I'm thinking about this with your best interests at heart."

_I know.. I just can't accept the kind of advice you're giving me._

The next few minutes passed in silence, with Miles contently brewing his coffee and Kay deep in thought.

Suddenly, she shot up like a bullet, grinning at Miles. "I've decided! I'll help you get together with this man - Phoenix Wright!"

…_Did she learn nothing during these past few minutes?_

Miles drew a ragged breath and closed his eyes. "For-the-last-time-"

"There's nothing the Great Yatagarasu can't do! Leave it to me Mr Edgeworth, I'll get all the information you need!"

And with that declaration, Kay ran out of the room, lightning speed, leaving Miles stone cold.

_This is most certainly… beyond ludicrous and bordering absolute insanity now. Someone wake me up from this awful nightmare._

Miles sighed deeply as he held his cup of hot coffee tightly.

_Speaking of Wright, I wonder if he managed to make it out of my apartment unnoticed. I mean, he's not exactly the most inconspicuous man out there.. I mean, I wouldn't want any of my neighbours noticing him, that wouldn't exactly be.. convenient for either of our reputations. Really. I hope he used the clothes I provided for him as well. Since last night left his suit soaking wet-_

The events of last night replayed in Miles' head, and he felt a hot flush (of what Miles could only interpret as anger), on his face at the memory.

_The man makes me so feverish. He suggested that I join him.. in that shower.. it's enough to make you feel physically ill. Thankfully I left the scene before he could see how much what he was doing and saying was physically affecting me. _

Shaking his head, Miles sipped his coffee, wincing at how overly bitter it was before perching on his computer seat to have a look at what the computer was displaying.

_Uugh, dreaded dating site I had zero interest in!_

Miles logged onto his profile and promptly terminated his account. Satisfied, he reached for a sharp, reliable pencil and began to tackle a pile of needy paperwork.

_Hopefully the existence of that profile will exit my memories swiftly and never come back to haunt me again. Wright can go to hell for all I care - he causes nothing but endless trouble for me!_

Miles felt the pencil between his fingers snap into two pieces from the pressure he was exerting on it.

…_Point proven?_

x|x|x|x_  
><em>

Kay Faraday was stood on top of a block of flats, twirling her trusty binoculars round her fingers. She had a confident grace in her stance, almost as if she was setting out on an extraordinary mission in a far away land. A grand search for priceless treasure, perhaps. Except Kay's mission was far from being rewarding in the money earning sense.

_Gosh where to start? I've gotta get Mr Edgeworth with this man if it's the last thing I do!_

Kay punched the air in anticipation and began to scan the city skyline. The sun was high in the sky now, indicating it was around noon. The bustle of the streets below were full of workers, families, and the like heading out to grab lunch. After a couple of minutes, Kay quickly grew bored of observing the skyline and began to spy on the crowds below.

…_.I'm bored. Someone throw me a clue, or a lead! How does Mr Edgeworth deal with investigations with no leads anyway?_

Clicking her tongue impatiently, Kay gave up after another few minutes of spying on a sleeping hobo on the sidewalk, and lumbered off to grab a burger in the local burger bar.

_If there's one thing I don't wanna do, it's observe homeless people all day._

Kay entered the burger bar, earning a few curious looks due to her appearance. The golden key in her hair wasn't exactly the best fashion statement to make in downtown Los Angeles - quite frankly, it was a bit weird.

_The people in this city need to be more open minded, whether it's keys, chains, beads, or a crazy cyborg mask, they should be tolerant of any hair accessory! Just wait, I'll make giant key's the new fashion statement. _

"May I take your order already?"

A middle aged woman with red streaked hair and bright blue eyes behind the counter was staring at her, looking bored and chewing endless amounts of chewing gum. Her name badge on her chest revealed the name "Scarrlet".

"Oh yes! Sorry er, I'll have the double cheeseburger meal please."

Muttering about how ignorant kids are today, Scarrlet collected a wrapped burger and flyaway chips, then slammed the meal and an empty plastic cup on a plastic tray in front of Kay, who flinched a bit.

…_Someone didn't get their pay check today. Or lost a boyfriend or two._

Laughing nervously, Kay tentatively handed a few notes to Scarlett, then quickly scooped up her plastic tray with her food on and hurried to put as much distance she could between Scarrlet and herself. After filling her cup with coke, she suddenly realised that she had walked towards the darkest corner of the burger bar. She shrugged to herself.

_Well it's not like I have any choice anyway, the seats are all taken in the middle parts._

After scanning the area a second time, Kay noticed she wasn't alone. A certain girl with beads that tied her silky black hair into an elabourate top knot was perched on one of the red plastic benches. She could just see the top of her hair poking out over the bench.

_Aaw the poor thing! She's all alone, I'm going to join her! Plus I love her hair fashion sense. So… out there._

Upon coming closer, Kay realised that she was on her mobile phone. She caught a bit of her conversation - unintentionally.

"I keep telling you, I'm not interested…. You know what I mean! I feel too bad for Nick if I do it.. Huh?"

The girl looked up at Kay, questions in her eyes. Then her attention turned back to her phone when she seemed to register something the person on the other side was saying. It must've been serious, because she tensed up as soon as her attention was back on her phone.

"That's true. Alright. I'll think about it. I'll see you in the village soon then. Bye!"

The girl sighed deeply, before turning back to Kay. "I'm sorry, did you want to sit here? The seats are free." The girl looked at her meal curiously, and grinned at Kay - approval written all over her face.

"Ooh! The double cheeseburger meal. Always a classic. Although I quite favour the Triple Tumbler Burger myself, I mean it's always a healthy challenge to tackle the big ones isn't it?"

Kay started laughing at her statement. "Hey - are you sure healthy is the right word to be using for _burgers_?"

Kay swiftly sat down on the red plastic coated chair in front of Maya, grateful for how friendly she was being. Kay wasn't usually a shy person, but for some reason she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had intruded into an intimate, private conversation, so she was failing not to feel awkward.

_The Yatagarasu also have standards - I'd never try to tap a phone without it being _absolutely_ necessary!_

"I'm sorry about that phone call," the girl apologised. "You came at a bad time, really."

"Wait no! Don't apologise, it was my fault for not realising you were on the phone," Kay insisted, tucking into her burger. She chewed and swallowed. "I'm Kay Faraday."

Kay extended her free hand to shake the girl's hand promptly.

"And I'm Maya Fey."

_Fey. That surname is awfully familiar. Can't shake off the feeling I've heard it before. Maybe from Mr Edgeworth?_

Kay grimaced as she swallowed the gherkin in her burger. After Maya gave her a questioning look, she shook her head in reassurance. "It's fine, I'm fine I just swallowed a gherkin."

She made a display of pretending she was throwing up, while Maya laughed.

"Oh really? You know my best buddy Nick always does that too! I mean he always tries to avoid swallowing the gherkins. He makes a fuss about removing them from the burgers and everything.." Maya stared up at the ceiling, almost as if she was in her own world while telling her story. Kay regarded her curiously. "He's so silly sometimes!"

_Maybe this girl is crushing on this "Nick?" I heard his name in that phonecall too- Wait. Never mind, it's none of my business. _

"But _I _on the other hand make a display of actually eating it!" Maya punched her chest in pride. "They're totally the best bit of the burger."

Kay chuckled. "I _really_ hope you're not being serious there."

"Talking about burgers has totally got me craving for more," Maya moaned, putting her head on the table. "I wish Nick would gimme more money for burgers already."

_Scratch what I thought earlier, this Nick guy sounds like Maya's piggy bank!_

Sitting up again, Maya rose. "I think staying here longer will do more damage than good. I just ate and I'm craving again!" Maya slid out of the bench and brushed herself down. "Well it was nice meeting you Kay, I hope to see you around sometime."

Kay grinned back at the girl, nodding. "Same to you Maya, see you soon! Good luck with this "Nick" guy!"

Maya flushed, but managed to grin back all the same. "See you Kay. By the way.." Maya gestured towards Kay's hairstyle.

"I totally love that hairstyle of yours."

"Again - same to you Maya, top knots are totally the thing," Kay shot back, laughing a bit.

After sticking her tongue out playfully, Maya ambled out of the burger bar. After finishing her burger, Kay returned to her lonely rooftop, sighing, as she resumed her spying on nothing in particular.

_What I'd give for a lead right now!_

* * *

><p>AN: To whoever's still reading.. Thanks for keeping up with this! XD I'm not used to writing longer stories but I'm trying my best to tie everything together nicely enough ~ I've planned quite a bit ahead too. And I reckon I'm going to bring in an OC who becomes a main character in a couple of chapters or so's time. :D Anyway~

Reviewer replies:

FFgirl: Ahaha I know :D Thank you, and I'm glad, the past few days has been me trying to get my head round how the main characters of this story THINK. What their reactions would be to certain actions etc etc.. ~

CB: Haha yup xD It kinda killed me inside (in the good way) to write that part! xD ..I felt so bad for Edgeworth's awkwardness.. :'D

imabeeme: Aaw thanks so much! I'm really happy to hear that :D Ahaha, I was hoping this story would have that sorta effect. I've never written comedy before, but I'm finding it reeally nice, a lot fresher and relieving than angst genres (which I favoured when I used to write more in the past) Thanks again! :D


	7. The exposed turnabout

Chapter 7 ~ The Exposed Turnabout ~

* * *

><p>"I'm back, Nick!"<p>

"Oh, welcome back Maya," Phoenix nodded at the spirit medium and turned his attention back to some paperwork he was at least _trying _to complete.

_I really wanted to take this case though. _

Phoenix had always had a strong belief in justice, so when a needy case presented itself, he would always take it up without question. This case in particular had fascinated him..

"Still doing that paperwork? You didn't even take a lunch break though did you?" Maya said incredulously. "Wow Nick, you must be really into this case!"

Phoenix smiled wryly. "When I set eyes on a case that needs all the help it can get, I just can't help myself Maya!"

"In other words.. Hopeless cases?"

_Ack. Yeah she's totally right!_

Phoenix laughed. "Yeah, I probably shouldn't expect my client to pay me either!"

Maya rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're totally going to be a hobo by the time you're 30 Nick."

"By the looks of it - yes."

"So tell me more about this case.."

Phoenix thumbed through his papers, looking for the first page. He took it out and began with the facts he'd initially understood.

"My client is man with DID."

"Pardon?"

"DID - Dissociative identity disorder. He's got er, multiple personalities. He was alleged to have committed a murder in the early hours of yesterday morning. He was found mentally unstable, in the past, he was diagnosed with DID. Both his personalities even have different names.." Phoenix reached for another profile among his paperwork to read out the names. "Gregg Heywood, and Rowland Walker."

"So.. er, which one is your client?"

"Both. I personally believe that neither personalities committed the murder."

"And do you have evidence for this claim?" Maya asked, sceptical.

"So far I have zero leads," Phoenix admitted, putting a hand behind his neck and grinning, nervously.

Maya stared at Phoenix, incredulously, mouth wide open. "How can you take a stance like that with no evidence? Isn't it obvious that your client is mentally unstable, therefore more likely to commit the murder?"

Phoenix had to blink a few times to process what Maya was saying properly.

"Point taken Maya, but I'm determined to find the truth on this one. It just doesn't add up!" Phoenix glared at the paperwork, giving it a slap with the top of his hand. He grimaced. "Oh, and to make things worse, the Gregg personality actually admitted he committed the crime."

Maya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in a huff. "Right. Nick, prepare to go into the courtroom unprepared - once again!"

Phoenix put a hand to his forehead in mock distress. "What a life."

Crossing over to join him behind his desk, Maya patted his shoulder lightly. "Good luck. I don't think I want to be on the defence bench with you this time Nick," she said, very gravely. "Good luck, soldier."

_Traitor!_

_Thump thump thump_

_And this annoying feeling of disappointment and my heart can go to hell too!_

"Only joking Nick, you know I'd never leave you in a bind! I have a feeling you'll be needing Mia this time round again y'know."

Rolling his eyes and groaning, Phoenix leant back in his office chair and turned his attention to his computer. He reached in his drawers and searched around for his secret stash of potato chips. Maya on the other hand, walked over to the bookcase filled to the brim with untouched law books, to grab _her secret stash _of Steel Samurai comic volumes. Phoenix switched the monitor of the computer on, only to find that the computer was already - on. A pure white Internet Explorer page was maximised and no tabs were open.

"Hey Maya, you left the computer on. You were on it yesterday, right?"

Maya blinked. She blinked again, as the color drained from her face rapidly. Her comics dropped to the floor. Phoenix eyed the comics littering the floor curiously.

"Uh I did? Oh crap." Maya laughed nervously and began to edge slowly towards Phoenix.

"It's no problem Maya, I wanted to use it anyway. I kinda wish you shut it off properly though, because you wasted lots of electricity," Phoenix sighed, rolling his eyes. "Be more careful next time." Turning to address her properly, Phoenix suddenly realised Maya was right in front of him, giving him another grave look.

_This girl looks like she's about to throw herself off the Prosecutor Office building..!_

"What an earth is wrong with you Maya?" Phoenix blurted out, in a voice louder than intended. "Surely you didn't do anything to break the computer or anything.."

_Did I hit the nail on the head? _

Maya gave him a nervous laugh. "Ahahah. Lemme go on the computer for a minute.."

Moving quickly, she attempted to seize the mouse from Phoenix. Phoenix managed to dodge her in time though, but was taken off guard by her attack.

"W-Wait Maya what are you-!"

After a brief scramble of arms, Phoenix pushed against his desk to smoothly skid across the floor in the opposite direction of the desk before Maya could reach out again and take the mouse. Maya, breathless, ceased her pursuit. She wasn't really in the mood for going on a full out brawl over a computer mouse. She straightened up, and glared Phoenix instead.

"Maya what on earth got into you? Is there something I shouldn't know?" Phoenix pressed, slightly annoyed. He wheeled his chair back to his computer desk, and placed the mouse tentatively on the desk again. Maya paid no attention to it anymore though, she was gazing at the computer, cheeks slightly puffed out.

_Only one way to find out eh? _

"Shall we see what Internet Explorer Web History can provide for answers?"

Before Maya could protest, Phoenix grabbed the monitor and keyboard and spun his office chair so that the back was facing Maya. He quickly clicked around to access the Web History and gaped at what he found. Maya, behind him, merely face palmed.

_W-w-w-w-what is this …_

"MAYA. What an _earth_ have you done?" He turned back to glare at Maya, helplessly.

Maya, who was looking very grave until this moment, suddenly burst into a fit of laugher.

"Nick lighten up would you? It was a joke, don't take it so seriously!"

_Holy shit.. A joke? Registering me to a dating site and pretending to be me?_

"Just wait till you scroll dow-"

"Y-y-you put me as gay! Under my orientation? Holy crap Maya?" Phoenix was glued to the computer screen, trying to comprehend the Phoenix Wright that was displayed for all to see.

_I'm looking for a partner of gay orientation - preferably in his mid 20's, with a nice accent, nice smile, gorgeous light colored hair and looking for a bit of fun! Plz contact me if you're interested. ;D_

….

A moment of silence enveloped the room.

"No words Maya. You're totally dead for this. TOTALLY." Phoenix picked up his mug of tea just to slam it back down on the table in anger. It splashed the desk. "DEAD MAYA. DEAD!"

Maya stuck her tongue out. "I'll be honest, I thought you'd be more mad than that. Come on Nick, you can do better than that!"

_This girl makes me wanna burst into tears and hide in a corner._

Phoenix scowled at her, turning back to the computer. "I think I've lost half my dignity here."

"Oh sorry Nick, I didn't think you were opposed to being classified as _gay_."

"I wouldn't if I was, but I'm not!" Phoenix protested, voice shaking slightly. "Damniiiiit Maya! If you really wanted your revenge for yesterday…. at the ..least you could've done it with my interests and reputation at heart!"

_That kinda defeats the point of revenge but still!_

Maya rolled her eyes and reached out to grab a potato chip from Phoenix's open packet. "Well its hardly done any damage. I mean I only put it up yesterday. Come on, no one will have been on your profile between then and now."

_..That actually hurts to be honest. _

"W-well delete it then? I'm waiting Maya!" Phoenix slammed his hand on his desk, successfully initiating a satisfying response from Maya - she flinched.

_Ah the good ol' desk slamming technique. Remind me not to bother slamming a mug next time._

"Fiiiiiine. But only if you buy me more burgers for lunch tomorrow. Please? You totally owe me."

"WHATEVER! Just delete it!"

Smirking, Maya walked round the desk to help him. Phoenix placed the computer set on the table and sat back to make sure she deleted the profile swiftly - and sensibly.

"…For laughs, can we just check out who accessed your profile before we wipe it?"

Maya fluttered her eyelashes at Phoenix, presenting a set of puppy eyes in front of the defence attorney.

_Oh boy…_

"Tell me Maya. What would checking who accessed my profile possibly prove? It would show me potential gay partners I wouldn't be interested in - right?"

"Oh come on Nick, you can't seriously say you're not curious! You never know, you might _just_ see your match!"

_Sureeee. More like no way in hell._

"Oh whatever. I'll check for my benefit then."

_More like your amusement!_

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Do as you like Maya. Just hurry up and delete that wretched profile as soon as you can!"

Maya nodded, rolling her eyes at Phoenix's attempts to hide how desperate he was, and clicked the "Visitor History" of Phoenix's account. Her eyes swept the page, and locked onto one name that stood out more than the rest. For one reason only. Both Maya and Phoenix knew the man very, very well.

"OH MY GOD NICK! Look at who's here!"

Phoenix, wearily turned towards the monitor, uninterested. "I told you Maya I don't give a damn about gay men-"

Phoenix gasped at the name his eyes found on the computer monitor.

_I'm dreaming right? Tell me I'm dreaming. What in the world was Miles Edgeworth doing on a dating site?_

Phoenix grabbed the monitor and brought it closer to his face, to see if the words would distort and transform into something else. He was really hoping that would happen as well.

_I guess I'm not dreaming then.._

He returned the monitor to the desk, and turned his head away, almost in self-denial. He bit his lip in frustration.

_Ok. So Miles Edgeworth accessed my profile. And he saw I was displayed with gay orientation. And he probably, well, most likely got the wrong ideas about me. Perfect, that's all I need._

Phoenix's thoughts drifted towards the snippet of text he'd read from the profile Maya had created.

"..Maya. Read that snippet you typed out, out again?" Phoenix requested, hoarsely.

Maya complied, and after doing so, Phoenix groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Maya, did you have any idea at all that that description matches a certain male named Edgeworth completely?"

Maya blinked several times. The color drained from her face - again. Her raised her hands to her mouth in surprise.

_Looks like she didn't realise at all!_

"Oh gosh! I wasn't thinking of that at all.. You see, I based that on the newest Copper Samurai actor-"

"Maya take responsibility for this! Edgeworth must've totally got the wrong idea here!" Phoenix protested, raising his voice over Maya's squeak.

_And I don't give a damn about your obsession with Metallic Samurai actors! Gimme a break!_

Maya shook her head, sighing. She stepped back slowly. "If anything, you would be the best to make the phone call to Mr Edgeworth. It was your profile after all. Good luck! I'm off to the burger bar again."

Before Phoenix could react, she swiped a few dollar notes lying defenceless on Phoenix's desk and ran out of the room, quickly. Phoenix had barely opened his mouth to yell OBJECTION!

_This is a complete and utter mess. She didn't even bother to delete my profile either! Damnit._

Scowling furiously, Phoenix grabbed the mouse and roughly navigated to find the satisfying _**Terminate Account **_button. It took a while, but when he finally found it, clicking it felt like a huge weight was off his shoulders. Except it wasn't, because the Miles Edgeworth problem still lingered. A flash back of last night entered Phoenix's head, the shower scene, and the events of earlier in the day, the flustered Miles after being on the computer. It all clicked.

_Now I wish to god that I didn't do what I did in the shower last night. He's totally going to get the wrong idea about me, if he hasn't already! And he'll totally think I'm lying about my feelings for Maya!_

For some reason, Phoenix hated the idea of Miles thinking he was being mislead by him. He had already developed an unbreakable bond of trust between the man, despite their differences and their petty squabbles. Despite it all, Miles was still one of the most dependable friends he could ever wish for.

_And I totally blew it last night with my silly antics to get revenge.._

Phoenix reached hesitantly towards his phone to scoop it up. He brushed his fingertips against the numbered keys in deliberation. The clock on the wall indicated that the time was just after 3 in the afternoon.

_Surely he can't be too busy now. Surely he can spare a few minutes of his precious time so he can talk to me._

Bracing himself, Phoenix leafed through his contacts book to find the name: _Miles Edgeworth._

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

"Miles Edgeworth speaking."

A gruff voice answered on the other side of the line. Phoenix could tell how weary this man was from just the tenor of his voice.

_Great now I'm even more nervous! What if I interrupted something? _

"H-Hey there Edgeworth, it's Wright - Phoenix Wright."

"…"

_Uh, awkward much?_

"Hello Wright." Miles gave an exaggerated sigh. Phoenix felt his own skin crawl in irritation, and his eyebrows scrunch in frustration.

"Surely you could give me a better greeting than that? You're acting like I'm a bearer of bad news."

"Yes, you are "Wright" - you _are_ the bad news."

_OUCH. Very funny Edgeworth._

"Is there anything specific you wanted? Apart from help with your shower. We both know how much trouble you have with dealing with showers _on your own_. Especially when they're filled with white shower gel and thick bubbles.."

_Oh my god, this man is so…_

"That was a joke, Edgeworth. Don't take it so seriously." Phoenix said through gritted teeth. He could sense the demonic smirk plastered all over Miles' face, despite him being on the other side of the line.

"Well it was far from being anything of substantial humour to _me _Wright. Perhaps you should choose your target audience with more care next time." Miles replied, coolly.

"Edgeworth I-"

"Perhaps you should attempt to target someone who's actually interested in what you like to _insinuate_.."

"Edgeworth.."

"And in addition, be so kind as to leave me alon-"

"EDGEWORTH. I'M-NOT-GAY!"

After shouting this down the line with as much intensity as he could muster, Phoenix slammed the phone back on the receiver. Fuming, he slammed his desk in irritation for good measure.

_Sometimes I don't even know what to think with this… annoying… guy! Half the time he looks out for me, the other half he hates on me!_

After exhaling and inhaling repeatedly, trying to calm down his hammering pulse, Phoenix lowered himself onto his chair again. After a few minutes of intense breathing exercises, he put his head in his hands, and then began to regret his actions - immensely.

_If anything, I probably made things worse. Well, fuck that. _

Sighing, he turned back to the paperwork he was previously tackling. Hoping that at best, it would be a suitable distraction. Phoenix sifted through his paperwork miserably.

_I can't concentrate at all though. This is killing me._

His eyes drifted down to the bottom of the text heavy page he was holding.

_Something. Anything. Humour me._

Phoenix's thoughts froze when he read a single name that informed him who the Prosecutor for the case was. Moaning, Phoenix face palmed. His face turned beet red as he realised who he was facing in court tomorrow morning.

…_Edgeworth. Why are you everywhere lately_?


	8. Feverish thoughts

Chapter 8 ~ _Feverish thoughts_ ~

* * *

><p>"This court hereby finds the defendant, NOT GUILTY."<p>

The sound of the gavel was final.

_Not guilty. Those words are very commonly declared when ether I'm facing Wright in the courtroom. _

Miles glared at the blue-clad defence attorney on the opposite side of the courtroom - Phoenix Wright. Phoenix was sweating bullets, looking like he was at the end of the line, but he still managing to stifle a cheesy grin despite it all. One thing to note, was that he was looking at anywhere - anywhere, but into the eyes of the man on the opposite side called Miles Edgeworth.

_The master of the turnabout. I suppose I _do need to_ give him credit. Who knew that Gregg Heywood was actually innocent? I certainly did not expect it. Although I have to admit - the details of the case did appear to be a bit too conveniently managed. Nonetheless, I suppose I'm satisfied that the truth came out at last. _

It turned out that the one who actually committed the atrocious act of murder was the grounds keeper. He had used a rake to mutilate the body of Eceem Mutali, an 18 year old who dared to step on his private lawns, camp, and start a camping fire. Gregg Heywood, the personality in possession of the body at the time was supposedly sleeping on a bench nearby. No witness testified to this, however, there was evidence found underneath the bench proving his presence there that night. The defendant's watch - which stopped on the night of the murder. The watch was in fact recorded the wrong way round - instead of being "00.03", it was read as "3.00". A simple yet fatal error. Gregg's declarations of his guilt had been dismissed as merely the ramblings of a "crazy old man with a personality disorder that had clearly distorted his sense of perception".

_Although I think "crazy old man" was a bit too harsh, poor guy. I actually think the groundskeeper is more worthy of such a title. Mutilating a young girl for camping on a lawn? Such criminal acts can be avoided by simply negotiating upfront..._

As the courtroom doors opened, a low murmur resounded as people began to exit and prepare to leave. Miles himself stepped off his Prosecutor's bench and began to pack his paperwork into his briefcase.

_I rather think I'm getting accustomed to tasting defeat in the courtroom. Not sure if I should be proud to admit it though._

Miles risked another glance in the defence's direction, only to find that the bench was empty. He blinked in surprise.

_..Wright exited the courtroom before me? _

Miles stealthily scoured the emptying courtroom with his eyes, trying to spot a man with ridiculous tuffs of hair. After failing to spot him, he returned to sorting out his briefcase, trying to maintain indifference - and his pride.

_No I'm not disappointed. I'm just irritated that he had the audacity not to address me or acknowledge me properly. Before the trial, and after. _

Groaning slightly, Miles closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. His heart rate started to escalate.

_Surely I didn't step out of line yesterday?_

x|x|x|x

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Not another phone call._

Miles had received several phone calls while he was completing his paperwork. By now, he was downright irritated. The phone calls he had received were from various insurance companies.

_This is the last straw._

"Miles Edgeworth speaking."

_Honestly, if it's another insurance company…_

"H-Hey there Edgeworth, it's Wright - Phoenix Wright."

"…"

_Phoenix Wright. Not an insurance company but most certainly not a man I desire to converse with right to right now. _

Miles ran his free hand through his silver hair, trying to prevent his heart from going out of complete control.

_I think I'm developing that fever again.._

Sighing, he managed to muster out a few words of reply.

"Hello Wright."

_That didn't come out "right" at all.._

"Surely you could give me a better greeting than that? You're acting like I'm a bearer of bad news."

"Yes, you are "Wright" - you _are_ the bad news."

_Harsh Miles, very harsh. But I can get even harsher._

After grimacing slightly, and trying to keep his voice steady, Miles continued his brutal attack.

"Is there anything specific you wanted? Apart from help with your shower. We both know how much trouble you have with dealing with showers _on your own_. Especially when they're filled with white shower gel and thick bubbles.."

He cringed.

_..Now he's going to think I'm still bothered about what he did last night._

"That was a joke, Edgeworth. Don't take it so seriously."

"Well it was far from being anything of substantial humour to _me _Wright. Perhaps you should choose your target audience with more care next time."

"Edgeworth I-"

"Perhaps you should attempt to target someone who's actually interested in what you like to _insinuate_.."

"Edgeworth.."

"And in addition, be so kind as to leave me alon-"

"EDGEWORTH. I'M-NOT-GAY!"

Miles froze.

"I-I _beg_ your pardon?"

_Beeeeeeeeep. _

_He hung up. He hung up on me!_

"What on _earth_.."

Miles glanced down at the hand that was holding his phone, surprised to find he was gripping the phone with such intensity his knuckles were turning white. Slowly, he put the phone down and relaxed his fingers.

_..What just happened? H-he's not gay? Why on earth did he have to confirm that? Why should I care?_

"I don't care about whether he's gay or not.. Do I?" Miles wondered out loud.

Only silence answered him.

_Wright I really don't understand. But the person I'm not understanding the most, unfortunately, is myself._

x|x|x|x

"He's mad, definitely mad." Miles muttered to himself as he hurried out of the courtroom. He walked swiftly down the red carpet that covered the landing floor.

_Alright then, I _do_ care that he's mad. And it's my fault. All my fault._

Miles began to descend on down a long flight of stairs that led to the car park which held his red sports car.

_Definitely, definitely mad. I can't think of another reason why he'd shout down the line at me like that.._

Swallowing, Miles reached around his pocket to take out his set of keys. His fingers brushed over a keychain he had received from Phoenix during their elementary school years. He grimaced when he realised. How strange that he had kept such a memento, from Phoenix Wright of all people.

"Why do I still have this again?" Miles wondered out loud, wistfully.

He turned it between his fingers. It was a herring, a red herring in fact.

_A fish of all things. I don't remember why I kept it at all actually.._

He detached the herring from his key ring - and pocketed it.

_Next time I see Phoenix I suppose I'll give it back to him.._

Miles pushed the heavy door open that separated the stairs and the car park. He stepped into the stone interior of the parking lots, and stopped in his tracks when he saw the person waiting for him by his car. The man, upon seeing the Proscecutor, gave him a cheesy grin and waved tentatively.

"Wright. Please refrain from leaning on my car." Miles allowed a smile to linger on his lips.

"Whoops - sorry Edgeworth." Phoenix gave him a playful grin before stepping away.

Miles felt an unquestionable amount of relief at Phoenix's answer.

_He's not angry.. I'm so relieved. Weirdly._

x|x|x|x

"So Edgeworth.."

Both lawyers were seated in Miles' car. Miles hadn't started the ignition up yet though.

_Best to talk before we drive I suppose._

"I think you have something to say to me."

_WHAT?_

"E-excuse me Wright? You were the one who hung up on me! After declaring," Miles coughed slightly before continuing. "Declaring.. declaring you aren't-"

"_Gay_. Edgeworth is it really that hard for you to say the word?"

Miles went scarlet.

_Yeah, I suppose it is._

Phoenix smirked. "But I believe you were the one who was unnecessarily bringing up the shower incident."

Miles went scarlet - again. Phoenix leaned in to whisper in Miles' ear.

"If you want, I could give you some hands on practise with dealing with gay men-"

Miles cleared his throat quickly. "I thought you said you AREN'T gay?"

Phoenix chuckled as he leaned back on his chair. "I was only joking Edgeworth. Lighten up."

_Eurgh._

Awkward silence encapsulated the vehicle. The section of the car park the lawyers were in was gradually emptying.

"Congratulations on your win today in court, Wright."

Phoenix jumped slightly. "O-oh thanks Edgeworth. Got a "Not Guilty" verdict by the skin of my teeth.. But I'm glad the truth was revealed," he replied, smiling to himself.

"When don't you win by the skin of your teeth?" Miles pointed out, dryly. "I need not remind you of the various trials we've both been through this past year or so. Honestly speaking, I've never met a defence attorney quite like you - in terms of court technique."

Phoenix flashed a grin. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you wish."

Slightly more relaxed, Miles leant back on his leather seat.

_For some strange reason, I'm enjoying his company more than anticipated._

"Edgeworth - you're not mad at me are you?"

_What?_

"Why on earth would I be mad at you Wright?" Miles wondered out loud.

_In fact, I thought he was mad with ME!_

Phoenix massaged the back of his neck in slow circular strokes - a nervous habit. "Well… I thought maybe you thought I was lying to you about my feelings to Maya because you saw a dating profile of me listed as gay and that scene with the shower when I invited you in and yeah.."

…_Let me collect my thoughts for a minute._

Miles exhaled sharply. "..How did you find out I accessed your profile?"

_..Of all the things I had to address! Curses, I've unintentionally admitted that I was interested in checking his profile out. ..Miles you're a fool. _

Phoenix blinked - also surprised at what Miles chose to address. "Viewer History.. You can access it by clicking on the Account button and-"

"Never mind!" Miles cut in quickly. "I terminated my account after all.."

"Oh, I see."

"Wright don't think for a second that I joined that site to check your profile out, a friend of mine recommended it and-"

"Sure. Whatever you say Edgeworth." Phoenix rolled his eyes and suppressed a smirk.

_Nicely done Edgeworth. Not._

"So.. you aren't mad?" Phoenix risked a glance at Miles, his tone hopeful.

"No I'm not mad and I don't have the faintest clue as to why you'd think I'd be mad. It's no business of mine to dispute your feelings for Maya Fey," Miles answered, dryly.

_Although I do feel apprehension when I hear that name coming from his mouth.._

Miles felt the atmosphere in the car relax at once as he said those words. Phoenix himself exhaled in relief.

"I'm glad.. And it's late - but I'm sorry for being so rude yesterday."

Miles looked up at the defence attorney in surprise, then coughed awkwardly. "And I'm also sorry for being quite rude on the phone yesterday. You called me at an extremely bad time - you were one of many who rang me up yesterday actually."

"Oh really? Any women by any chance?"

Miles shuddered before regaining his posture quickly. "On the contrary, insurance companies."

"Ooh now you've got _insurance companies _on your tail. They just can't resist you - can they Edgeworth?" Phoenix joked light-heartedly.

_I don't know whether to be irritated he's back to his monkeying self or be annoyed that he's pushing it._

"Honestly speaking? They shouldn't touch what they afford." Miles smirked, shaking his head.

Phoenix took one look at Miles - and then burst out laughing.

_..Did I say something out of line?_

Wiping his tears, Phoenix shook his head sighing. "Edgeworth - you're too pure."

Miles flushed, then slammed his steering wheel pathetically. "Excuse me Wright?"

"Well. Is there any chance _I _could afford what you're offering?" Phoenix asked, innocently. "I mean I totally dig your dollar package - if you catch my drift."

Phoenix elbowed Miles suggestively, grinning. In response, Miles merely waved his hand in dismissal.

_Responding to _that _will only cause me more grief._

"Anyway Edgeworth, the reason why I wanted to see you, was to return these clothes back to you actually."

Phoenix reached in a plastic bag he was carrying to present the clothes Miles had let Phoenix borrow, neatly folded (which surprised Miles no end).

"I made sure to iron them as well, I know how fussy you can be," Phoenix said shrugging.

"How considerate of you. I'm glad I could have been of some help," Miles replied, letting a smile creep on his lips.

"And also.. I'm sorry for, er, forcing you to take me in." Phoenix gulped. "I think I was confused, conflicted, I couldn't think straight, I just… I don't know."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "I gathered that."

_But for some reason, I couldn't refuse the man._

"But, I like to think that we've gotten closer from it, if only by a small margin. I do consider you to be one of my best friends," Phoenix glanced at Miles with a tentative smile before continuing, "When you left for Europe for a couple of months. I really missed you. I mean it. And I'm happy we're at the least on speaking terms. I want to try and continue to build to relationship we started to rebuild after you came back from - the dead."

Phoenix closed his eyes in pain for a fleeting second, then opened them, as if he was distressed by the memory. Miles couldn't help but feel guilt for the umpteenth time about his actions before he left the Prosecutor's Office that fateful day.

_I chose death - and this man, Phoenix Wright, took the message a little too literally. I've regretted writing that note ever since I encountered him again during Matt Engarde's trial. Immensely. _

After realising Phoenix expected a reply, Miles opened his mouth to speak.

"Wright.. I have similar sentiments toward you." Looking at anywhere but the man beside him, Miles continued. "Your company is.. _surprisingly _- nice." He trailed off at the end, rolling his eyes at how awkward he was being.

_I'm really not used to complimenting people._

Phoenix clearly gathered that this would be the best he'd get from Miles, and smiled in reply. "I'm glad, Edgeworth."

Miles felt his heart flutter for a fleeting second upon seeing Phoenix's smile. He groaned inwardly.

_I must be stressed. Overworked. Feverish. _

"Anyway Edgeworth, that's pretty much all I wanted to talk to you about. Maya's waiting outside the building, and I sure don't want to keep her waiting.."

_Maya this, Maya that. _

"Suit yourself. I'll see you in court then, Wright."

Phoenix shot a grin at the Prosecutor. "Until then!" He stepped out of the car and walked off towards the exit. It took Miles a while to realise he was watching Phoenix leave. Specifically, he was paying attention to the way he walked. Even more specifically, he was staring at his ass.

…_Why are my eyes locked onto his ass of all things!_

Miles drew a sharp breath and put his head on the steering wheel of his car. Heat was rapidly rising to his face - again.

_I think I need therapy.._

Hoping music would provide a suitable distraction, Miles switched the ignition on. The sounds of gentle classical music provided suitable background noise. Slightly more satisfied, he turned to the passenger seat which held the clothes Phoenix had worn the previous day.

_He really did make sure they were spotlessly clean.._

A single hand stroked the cotton shirt. Unconsciously, he found himself lifting he shirt to his face, his cheek, his nose.

_The fabric smells an awful lot like cheap musk though.. WAIT. W-what am I doing?_

Disgusted with himself, he threw the shirt down in a gusto, accidentally hitting the middle of his steering wheel with his elbow, which accidentally set his horn off. Miles flinched dramatically at the racket.

_HONNNNNNK. _

_ARGHHHHHH!_

* * *

><p>AN: "Honk" is a pretty lame representation of a car horn but I didn't really want to use "beep" again. XD Thanks for reading as usual :D !

I hope the chara development isn't too sketchy - I didn't really wanna rush things with Miles' developing feelings because.. Well you know what he's like.. I hope I pulled it off successfully anyway. :D

_PS: My court case imagination sucks. Really does.. XD_


	9. An unexpected development

Chapter 9 ~ _An unexpected development_ ~

* * *

><p>"Are you free tonight - <em>darling<em>?"

Slender arms gently pushed Phoenix on the brick wall of a building. An incredibly made up woman with dark red wavy hair, that ascended to her shoulder line, like a waterfall, was suddenly at an arms length from the defence attorney. Her fake eyelashes fluttered in an extremely suggestive way, as her fingers stroked the nape of his neck, slowly, seductively, suggestively.

"I totally love a man in a suit. Especially a blue one."

Her fingers slowly made their way down to his chest area.

"And I charge even less for men with amazing hair sense."

The fingers of her other hand started to stroke Phoenix's hair, caressing in slow circular movements. Phoenix could smell the woman's cherry lip gloss that flavoured her slightly parted lips. The woman moved in - allowing zero space between their two bodies. As she moved in, Phoenix closed his eyes as she gradually zeroed in to give Phoenix a kiss..

"He's with me."

The person behind the woman made her start - he had grabbed her arm and thrust it behind her. She turned round in surprise. It was Miles Edgeworth - looking incredibly irritated. Phoenix's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"W-what are you doing here Edgeworth?" Phoenix wondered out loud.

The woman, realising she was not wanted, scurried off. Phoenix watched her until she was out of sight, then turned back to Miles, slightly huffed.

"You didn't have to do that Edgeworth!" Phoenix protested.

He was embarrassed he was bothered about Miles' intervention - but he hardly cared right now. Miles merely stared back at the defence attorney, an emotion incomprehensible to Phoenix clouding his eyes.

"So you like to play it that way do you, Wright?"

"Huh?"

Out of nowhere, Miles had cornered Phoenix. He blocked his exits by swiftly extending his arms and resting them on the brick wall - with Phoenix in between. Smirking, Miles leaned in so that their faces were barely an inch away. Phoenix could feel Miles' heavy breathing which obscured every other sound the world was producing at that moment in time. Apart from one thing - the heavy sound of his own accelerating heartbeat.

"Edgeworth this is rather sudden," Phoenix whispered, bluntly, shifting around, looking at anywhere apart from deep into the eyes of the Demon Prosecutor.

"Hardly. You've had it coming for a long, long time - Phoenix Wright."

Miles leant in to plant a soft kiss on Phoenix's lips.

x|x|x|x

The sound of Phoenix's alarm clock shot Phoenix awake with a jolt. In shock, he knocked his clock over - which somehow managed to switch the alarm off. Phoenix lifted himself off, rubbing the back of his head.

"W-what did I just dream about.." Phoenix murmured, groggily, opening his eyes slowly. "W-wait.. Edgeworth…"

Phoenix went red when he realised the content of his dream with Miles Edgeworth.

"Aah man! It was all good until my dream made out Edgeworth's gay for me. I mean, the hooker chasing me was totally realistic. Edgeworth being gay for me totally wasn't," Phoenix murmured, chuckling.

_Silly dreams. _

After hoisting himself off the bed, he glanced at the calender.

_Ah, I might be facing what one would call - Edgeworth withdrawal symptoms. _

It had been a week and two days since the Prosecutor and the Defence Attorney had spoken, or even set eyes on each other. Not because they were avoiding each other, but simply because they both had other issues they had to attend to and address.

_Although not really in my case. I've just been spending more time with Maya recently.. Coming to terms with my feelings was probably a good decision to make. _

"But do I want more than what we already have? Or don't I.." Phoenix mused to himself as he grabbed a carton of orange juice - drinking from the carton, before placing it back in the fridge. "I really don't know anymore."

_Maybe I should meet up with Edgeworth one of these days, just so that he doesn't forget I exist. I did say I wanted to continue to build our friendship. _

Although Phoenix had trouble gathering courage to ring the Prosecutor - which was another reason why he had dropped contact with him for the past week or so. Even though he hated to admit it - the last phone call he had had with Miles had left a bad scar on him.

_I just can't seem to get the courage… He's incredibly ruthless on the phone when he wants to be. Really. _

Phoenix exited his flat, locking the door behind him. When he stepped out of the flat building, he saw a girl with purple robes waving at him joyfully. Relaxing, he waved back and jogged up to join her.

_Just another normal morning - with my daily ray of sunshine._

x|x|x|x_  
><em>

Phoenix and Maya were sat drinking milkshakes in "Milkshake Mania", a milkshake bar in the local district area. Phoenix had initially protested about them going there - he knew how iffy Maya was with wanting to pay her side, but caved in anyway, well, because it was Maya.

"Yum, this strawberry millkshake is amazing Nick," Maya mused, between slurps. "How's yours?"

Phoenix hadn't taken a sip yet. He was simply fiddling with his long pink and white striped straw absentmindedly.

_To be honest, I don't feel like drinking milkshake or any sort of beverage right now. _

"Nick what brought on the rain cloud over your head?" Maya asked, incredulously. "You're not drinking any of your milkshake!"

"You're saying that like it's a crime Maya," Phoenix replied, smiling slightly.

"It is! Death penalty for you Nick!" Maya mimed strangling the lawyers neck, playfully.

"Hey careful - people around us are watching, Maya," Phoenix said, rolling his eyes.

Maya sat back in her seat, crossing her legs and arms in a huff. Her cheeks were puffed. "Well then, Nick, tell me what's up with you then! You're not being normal." Her eyes narrowed.

Phoenix smiled at her gently. "I'm fine Maya, I just really don't feel like drinking this milkshake."

"Then why did you buy it!"

"Well what else could I do - you wanted to come in here, so I had to get something!" Phoenix shot back, in a tone slightly sharper than he had intended it to be.

_Honestly, if Maya was less impulsive, we wouldn't have half our squabbles. _

Maya was silent now though, so Phoenix didn't regret a thing. Sighing again, he finally slurped his shake, wincing at how incredibly cold it was.

_Hmm, maybe chocolate wasn't the best flavour to go for.._

Phoenix's tongue rotated round his mouth in thought.

_I wonder what flavour Edgeworth would go for. _

Phoenix snorted to himself.

_Nah, he'd rather sit with a cup of tea or bitter coffee, wouldn't he? _

The memory of Miles leaning down to kiss Phoenix from his dream the previous night hit Phoenix like a lightning bolt. Flustered, he put a hand over his face. Heat was rising to his face.

_Leave me alone, bad mental images. No way in hell would that happen. Edgeworth would be a horrid kisser anyway… NO. I am _not_ going to dwell on the details._

Upon opening his eyes, Phoenix realised that he had a bewildered audience, Maya Fey to be precise.

"..Nick are you really ok? You look like you're in the middle of some sort of self conflict."

_You could put it that way.. _

"I'm really fine Maya, I'm just a bit tired," Phoenix replied, doing his best to deliver his trademark cheesy smile.

Tentatively, Maya smiled back - but traces of worry continued to cloud her eyes nonetheless. A single fingers of hers traced her empty milkshake glass.

"In that case.. Could I have your milkshake?" Maya asked, happily.

_Didn't take much for her to change the mood around, as expected._

Phoenix laughed. "Sure thing Maya."

He pushed the glass gently so it slid to her. Maya grabbed in, then without hesitation took a sip out of Phoenix's straw.

_Careless as usual too._

"Maya you just drank out of my straw," Phoenix pointed out, raising his eyebrows. "We just indirectly kissed-"

It was Maya's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Since when does that stuff matter with _us_ Nick?" She grinned. "Unless _you're_ bothered? Have you fallen for me Nick?"

She leapt up to grab Nick round the neck. Phoenix buckled in shock, and had to grasp the table to steady himself. He could feel stares from the entire bar now. Heat started to rise to his face.

"What on earth Maya?" Phoenix cried, choking a bit as she thrust her hands in Phoenix's inner blazer pockets.

"Looking for a clue as to why you're so depressed today!" Maya declared, continuing to grope round Phoenix's body.

_Oh hell…_

Blushing furiously, Phoenix prised Maya's arms from his neck (an easy feat considering their differences in build and size) and turned round to give Maya a chop on the head.

"Behave in public places Maya."

Rolling her eyes, she stuck her tongue out and gave him a short bow that bore a scarily striking resemblance to a bow by Franziska Von Karma. "Sure sure - your majesty."

_Maya is really on edge today, or is it just me?_

"Well you know I have nothing in my pockets today, and my wallet finances are in chaos again, Maya," Phoenix said, pointedly. "Honestly, and would it hurt for you to ask before you touch?"

"Nah - that takes the fun out of it."

The spirit medium finished Phoenix's milkshake swiftly then stood up, stretching. Phoenix was gaping at how quickly the liquid had exited the glass.

"Fancy a walk Nick?"

_Maybe my intuition wasn't letting me down - Maya definitely has something on her mind today. Guess I'm going to find out what exactly that thing is now?_

"Of course Maya. It's a Saturday after all," Phoenix replied, smiling gently.

_I'm feeling quite an amount of trepidation right now. _

x|x|x|x_  
><em>

"Lovely isn't it?"

"What exactly are you referring to Maya?" Phoenix asked dryly.

"Why - the slide of course!"

Phoenix laughed at the irony.

_Maya you're such a mood killer._

Phoenix and Maya were sat on top of a climbing frame in Vitamin Square's park area. The climbing frame was decorated with bright purple grape shapes, and they were directly facing the large slide with a huge red apple climbing frame on top of it.

"I personally think it's ugly," Phoenix admitted.

Maya giggled. "Well I wouldn't trust your judgement anyway Nick."

_..Thanks for that encouraging statement Maya. Really. _

Maya started to fiddle with the bright purple beads on her wrist. "Well Nick.."

"Yes?" Phoenix prompted, encouragingly.

"As future Master of the Kurain technique, I'm required at the village," Maya said, simply. "And, unfortunately, I'm going to have to live there for a while - permanently."

Her gaze dropped from Phoenix's, and her shifting continued.

_..She means.. _

"Oh wait! But that doesn't mean I can't come back occasionally, I mean.. but I'm going to have to spend the majority of my time in the village." Maya said, hurriedly, glancing up and waving her arms around.

"I see Maya. Well that's great! I mean, there's a big responsibility on your shoulders, but at the same time, there must be a lot of pride right?" Phoenix said, trying to sound encouraging.

Maya grinned, nodding. "Yes - you're right. It's just very daunting, you know."

Her eyes dropped, Phoenix was sure she thought of her mother for a fleeting moment. Phoenix placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and started to massage it gently.

"It's ok Maya, you're doing a good thing," Phoenix said with a soft smile.

"R-right! You're right," Maya said, confidently. She relaxed. "Thanks for the words Nick."

_She looks like she has more to say though. _

"And there's something else Nick," Maya began, carefully. "I.."

Maya took a deep breath, and focused on her fingers with more intensity than ever.

"The elders have set me up for an arranged marriage with one of the distant branch families' son."

Phoenix's breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened in shock.

"What? You mean, arranged marriage?"

_Genius Phoenix, isn't that what she just told you..?_

"Yes Nick. Arranged marriage." Maya repeated, curtly. Her eyes searched Phoenix's for a reaction. Phoenix wondered what she was expecting from him.

_Should I show weakness or restraint? Happiness or grief? Indifference or encouragement? _

Despite all the emotions that flickered across his mind that moment, he remained still, silent, and emotionless, unable to process a single one to express to Maya. Maya's gaze dropped back to her fingers, slightly unsatisfied.

"Well Nick? Aren't you going to say anything?" Maya muttered, trying to mask impatience in her voice - but failing miserably.

"Are you, yourself, happy with this?" Phoenix asked, in a strained voice. "You're not being forced to do this are you?"

Maya exhaled. "I'm not actually. I'm the next Master, so I should be taking huge responsibilities on my shoulders anyway. I've got a lot of freedom too," she paused in thought. "I chose who my partner would be. I used to play with him during my childhood, haven't seen him for years though."

Maya's eyes glazed over in thought.

"And another important detail.. I don't have to arrange the ceremony any time soon. It can even be in at least another 5 years time, if I wanted it to be," Maya turned to smile confidently at Phoenix. "Well either way, the elders wanted my future to be as secure as possible. They're only looking out for me after all."

_At the expense of your freedom - to an extent._

"I hope you're not feeling lonely in there Nick." Maya tapped Phoenix's heart region lightly. Phoenix merely nodded slowly.

"R-right."

_Why is the only emotion I can conjure up, jealousy, for this unknown person, instead of happiness for Maya? What a stupid question to ask myself, though._

"Well I'm happy for you Maya," Phoenix said, trying a small smile.

_Liar._

Maya flashed Phoenix a grin. "It's not that bad Nick, don't worry, you're still my best buddy."

She slapped Phoenix on the back playfully. Phoenix rolled his eyes - it didn't hurt, however his heart on the other hand, was starting to ache painfully.

_I wish I could _honestly _give her my blessings but I can't. I'm such a horrid friend._

After a few moments of awkward silence, Maya slid down the slide swiftly, then straightened up, turning to face Phoenix. She was back to her old self. "Well Nick - fancy grabbing a burger?"

_Definitely back to her old self!_

Phoenix groaned. "Man you just never stop being impulsive do you Maya?" He managed a genuine smile. "Well whatever. Lets celebrate your arranged engagement! Or marriage, or whatever you like to call it.."

Maya laughed. "Maybe we should call it something a bit lighter - marriage is a pretty heavy word y'know?"

"How about formal partnership? That's what Edgeworth would call it anyway.."

Maya laughed. "I don't think Mr Edgeworth's a shining example of the ideal partner anyway. You'd always feel at odds with him."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Really? I feel like I can get under his skin pretty easily if you ask me."

_I'll just put my best face on for now._

x|x|x|x_  
><em>

_What do I do now… Where am I going?_

It was late, the moon was out, and the night sky was filled with twinkling stars. Phoenix was walking, stumbling to be exact towards a place unknown to him. In his hand was a rapidly emptying beer bottle.

_I'm a wreck, I can't face Maya now. Honestly.._

He stopped to steady himself, and inhale the cold night air. He sighed, as his thoughts began to muddle.

_Honestly, what am I doing now? Feeling sorry for myself is something I should be ashamed of.. _

What Phoenix found even more unbelievable, was the fact that suddenly, he had found himself in front of a block of apartments. The very apartment block that housed Miles Edgeworth.

_Of all places I had to unconsciously stumble towards.._

Phoenix's vision blurred and he grabbed tuffs of his hair in frustration.

"Honestly, I'm such an idiot."

He repeated this thought in his head several times before ringing the bell for Miles' apartment.

* * *

><p>AN: The dream was Edgeworth's one and only time he could be seme in this story… OTL.

I hope the arranged marriage thing isn't a stretch too far. I was thinking of bringing the character into the story as a main, but on second thoughts I've thought of a route I can take without having to do that .. (I don't trust myself to make an awesome original character .. Especially one that belongs in Ace attorney - we all know how wacky the characters are in the series xD) but if anything, he might be cameod.


	10. Losing my orbit

Chapter 10 ~_ Losing my orbit_ ~

* * *

><p><em>It's an eerily quiet night. Even by my standards. And there is a reason why.<em>

**"_We've had a sudden change of scheduling today, Steel Samurai will resume tomorrow evening at 6pm." _**

Henceforth, Miles' evening of Steel Samurai re-runs and marathons was ruined. He wasn't pleased. He had even prepared some of his finest coffee for the night in.

_My evening has been _completely_ ruined. Completely, well and truly, ruined._

Miles rolled his eyes and sighed.

_I should just listen to myself, step back and realise how obsessed I am with a _children's_ program. I rather think it's getting out of hand. _

The prosecutor stood up and made his way to his Steel Samurai model on his windowsill, refusing to restrain himself from openly admiring it. He gave it tentative polishes with the edge of a spare cloth.

_I have to admit though, indulging myself in other affairs has undoubtedly contributed to my recovery. I was extremely __feverish last week. _

Miles had even been planning to arrange a doctor's appointment for his condition, until he realised that simply staying away from the man Phoenix Wright was a cure in itself.

_It does me good to stay away from him after all. Although I do miss his company.. But for the sake of my health, I must._

Miles was also glad Phoenix hadn't taken the initiative to call him since last week as well.

_Things are moving forward after all. Perhaps this means Wright is, with Maya? _

Miles ignored the stabbing pain in his chest. He always got that feeling when thinking about Maya and Phoenix's relationship, though Miles had not the faintest clue as to why.

_In any case, I'm happy for them._

After giving the model a final polish, he placed it back on the windowsill, satisfied. He returned to the couch, sighing.

_It's only 9pm, and there's nothing of any worth on television to watch.._

After absentmindedly flicking through the channels, he gave up. He leaned back on his couch, his silver hair obscuring his vision. Miles didn't bother to shift the strands to the side.

_I feel like there's something missing. What an earth could it be? _

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the bell rang for his apartment. After jumping slightly, Miles strode towards the phone to receive the visitor call. Reluctantly, he pressed the receiver button.

"Yes? Miles Edgeworth speaking."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Hey there Edgeworth."

Miles had to suppress a groan of absolute agony.

_What in the world is this man doing outside my apartment building? _

"Anything I can do for you Wright? It's almost 9.30," Miles answered, sharply.

A nervous laugh answered him, and a hiccup. Miles' eyes narrowed.

_Drunk._

"I can deduce you're here to do _nothing_ but be a complete waste of my time," Miles said, dryly, moments away from releasing the receiver button.

"N-No, wait Edgeworth! I just wanted to talk to you. _Please_. Let me in?" Phoenix's words slurred slightly towards the end of his sentence, but it was coherent enough for Miles to understand. Miles sighed and cursed his own being.

"I'll let you in. Just - hurry," Miles said, cursing inwardly. "3rd floor, 2nd block, number 324."

With that, Miles shut off the receiver before he could hear any words of "thanks" from the defense attorney.

_A word of thanks is not what I want to hear right now._

x|x|x|x

"Coffee Wright?"

"Nah thanks."

"How about tea?"

"Nah it's ok, thanks."

Feeling incredibly awkward, Miles sat down, feeling defeated.

_And here I wanted to exit the room for at least a fleeting second. Take a hint Wright and accept the bloody offers!_

Phoenix was seated on the prosecutor's sofa, still consuming his almost-empty bottle of beer. Miles was glaring at it, in disgust.

"It's unnecessary to even attempt to drink away your problems, you know that don't you Wright?" Miles smirked, shaking his head.

Phoenix glared back at him. Miles could tell he was having trouble focusing on him - his eyes were glazing slightly.

"W-well what else could I do?" Phoenix asked, slurring his words and holding back his emotions which threatened to spill over the edge.

_Oh lovely. I've found myself in a completely awkward situation. The shining example of a situation I love to avoid. Why did I let this wreck into my apartment? I could have easily left him to rot in the apartment dumpster, however, I caved in to his pleading for some strange reason.._

"It's Maya.."

Miles snapped out of his inner thoughts to register that single name.

"What about Maya?"

_When aren't his worries Maya-related anyway?_

"I'm losing her," Phoenix murmured, placing his empty beer bottle on the floor beside him. He clasped his hands, staring at them with extreme intensity.

"To what exactly?" Miles asked, sighing heavily, and crossing his arms. He was suddenly standing in front of the defence attorney, looking down at him in more ways than one.

"The elders of Kurain Village have arranged a marriage partner for her," Phoenix replied, simply.

_Ah, it all makes sense now._

"So I can deduce you wandered off into an unknown direction and somehow wound up at my apartment after hearing the news," Miles concluded. "And feeling incredibly pathetic, you decided to ask me for, help."

Phoenix flinched at his blunt words.

He smirked. "Well I'm afraid I can't work miracles, this situation appears to be inevitable. Deal with it Wright."

_Someone needs to bring him back in orbit. It's utterly pointless for him to have thoughts of self-pity right now. _

"I gather Ms Fey has agreed to the marriage terms? It may give you more peace of mind if you actually knew and had met the person previously, though - I suppose this is another reason for worry, Wright?"

"…Got me there Edgeworth. Maya told me that he's part of a branch family, however they are not directly related. He was taken in by a Sister after his parents passed away at a young age. That's when Maya got to know him. And that's all I know about him actually," Phoenix answered, with a bitter smile. "It won't be possible for me to meet him properly for a while."

"Wright, you trust Maya Fey don't you?"

"I do."

"In that case, trust her judgement. She knew the man as a child didn't she?" Miles pointed out.

"She did."

"Stop thinking like you're Maya's sole guardian and protector, and put more belief in her judgement and strength. You're better than this," he gestured to Phoenix's limp body. "If anything, be happy she's taking big responsibilities. Be happy for her happiness."

Phoenix raised his head to meet Miles' eyes. He smiled gently.

"Thanks Edgeworth."

_W-what.._

Miles was fully conscious of the fact his heart rate was starting to race.

"I-it's a given I'd help you Wright," he replied curtly, turning his head away and trying to remain composed. "You're.. utterly pathetic right now."

Phoenix failed to suppress a laugh at his words.

"I can't believe I'm receiving quality advice from the man who is unable to comprehend feelings of love and attraction," Phoenix chuckled. "Wow Edgeworth, you really do take me off guard sometimes."

_Uugh the same applies to you Wright. Honestly._

Phoenix's coherent lines were ruined by a small hiccup. Miles rolled his eyes.

"At least you can stand your alcohol, at least, to an extent," Miles said curtly. "Please refrain from bringing alcoholic beverage bottles into my apartment in future though, Wright."

"Yeah yeah," muttered Phoenix in response.

Awkward silence enveloped the room. Miles went to sit down on one of his chairs nearby, feeling incredibly awkward.

…

…

…

_This is unbearable._

"Wright, did you want to stay the night?" asked Miles, shifting around in a gesture of nervousness.

_Please, for the love of god say no. _

Phoenix inclined his head slowly, turning to face Miles. "If that's alright with you Edgeworth? I'd rather not go out again, and the buses run infrequently at this hour."

His eyes glazed over as they gazed at Miles. Miles sighed deeply, turning his head away.

"I see, I'll get your room ready then." Miles announced, rising and striding towards the door to the bedrooms.

_It's really an excuse to get out of the room, though._

The Prosecutor felt a large weight round his waist as he passed the defence attorney. He suddenly realised what it was and spun round in alarm to come face to face with Phoenix. He had been pulled into an awkward hug by the blue-clad lawyer. Slowly, but securely, Phoenix slid down Miles' body to cling and wrap his arms round his waist properly. He buried his head into Miles' midriff as his knees buckled into a kneeling position.

"Ugh, Wright what on earth are you doing clinging onto me?" Miles snapped, waving his arms in the air in frustration.

"I-I just wanted to fank yous," Phoenix whispered, hiccupping. "I really appweciate your sentiments.."

And so, Miles was rooted on the spot, cursing profanities under his breath, with Phoenix's arms attached to his midriff _refusing_ to let go, clinging onto him like a lifeline. Phoenix's breathing against his magenta suit sounded exaggerated. Miles felt that he was concentrating on it a little too much for his liking though. It was heavy and coarse, steady and stable. A few moments passed between them, with nothing interrupting the silence apart from Phoenix's slow breathing.

_He won't let go at all. I don't understand what revolves round what in this man's brain. _

"Wright, this is really uncomfortable for me.."

Miles' skin was starting to feel like it was being attacked by static electricity. His waist was beginning to tingle sensationally - and he liked it.

_Why do I feel like I'm enjoying this? Ridiculous. And what's worse is that this is an incredibly awkward position to be in - especially since I'm a man.. UGH. NO. _

"Are you aware that your head is inches away from a very private part of my body Wright?" Miles burst out suddenly, failing not to sound whiny.

In response Phoenix only buried his face deeper into Miles' clothing, ignoring his outburst. His lips began to explore his midriff region.

_My heart feels like it's going to explode._

"S-stop it," Miles murmured, trying his hardest not to display a scarlet face. "This is completely out of order…!"

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump._

Miles closed his eyes, wincing, trying his best to stop a moan itching to escape from his lips. Phoenix was gradually moving his head down, slowly, surely. Miles could feel his lips brushing against his suit, against his skin and entire being. The crime was being exposed, the motive clear. Miles was the victim. The areas Phoenix's lips touched sparked his skin like wild electricity.

_!.. H-he isn't..! OBJECTION…!_

His lips were inches away, centimetres, millimetres. Miles felt that his heartbeat was incredibly prominent, and like every pair of eyes on the planet was watching this very moment unfold..

_Thump thump thump thump thump thump thump thump._

"_Gotcha_."

Phoenix suddenly raised his head up to grin cheekily at the Prosecutor with a give-away burning face. Miles failed to form words for a comeback, he merely opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish, helplessly. The defence attorney detached himself from Miles' waist, rose and brushed his knees down.

…_This…. complete… and utter ….imbecile… !_

Upon glancing back up at Miles to deliver another cheesy grin, Phoenix flinched. Slowly, he began to shrink away with a nervous laugh.

"Ah…. It was only a joke Edgeworth. Honest. Don't give me that look. It makes me feel very insecure."

"You.."

"The mood was awkward, I needed to spice things up a bit. You're not too good at hosting people are you?" Phoenix tried, raising his arms up in weak defence. "I tried to get things a bit, _steamy _you know? I wasn't going to _violate_ you in anyway. Honest!"

"….."

Miles took a deep breath to steady his rising temper.

_Patience, Miles, patience. Let's get this situation back under my control._

_SMACK._

"OUCH! W-why did you bitch slap me Edgeworth?" Phoenix whined, holding his cheek. He stepped back, wincing and rubbing his sore cheek.

"To bring you back into the orbit of Planet Earth, Wright. You don't touch me without getting punished severely. That's how the world works," Miles snapped. "I take back what I said about you being utterly pathetic. You're truly an utter imbecile of the worst kind Wright, and I mean it this time."

Miles' words could have cut the hardest ice, and his glare, burned through Phoenix's eyes like hell fire. He stormed out of the living room, into a bedroom, and slammed the door behind him.

x|x|x|x

_What am I doing.. Really.. What am I doing?_

Miles was sat leaning against the heavy wooden door that he had recently slammed and locked behind him. Exactly 20 minutes of complete and utter silence had passed since then. Miles had no idea what the defence attorney on the other side was thinking, or even doing. Not a single sound could be heard from the living room on the other side. Miles was simply focusing on keeping his breathing steady and his heart rate at bay. He was failing to prevent himself from constantly replaying the scenes from earlier in his head though, and the amazing sensations that came with it.

_It just felt so __unbelievably good__.. Nngh.. Why am I having these forbidden thoughts, all of a sudden?_

Miles closed his eyes and rested his head on the door. Tentatively, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wright are you still with the living?"

"W-what?"

Miles jumped - the voice was closer than anticipated. Then he realised why. It was because Phoenix himself was also resting his head and back on the door on the other side.

"Convenient positions to have a conversation, don't you think Wright?" Miles said, dryly.

He heard Phoenix chuckle from the other side.

"Indeed. I didn't realise you were that close, you made me jump! I thought you'd gone to bed. It's way past your bedtime you know."

Miles flushed in anger. He was grateful Phoenix couldn't see his face. "It's Sunday tomorrow Wright. I don't intend to go to the office on a non working day."

"That's news to me. You strike me as the kind of person who _would _go into work on a Sunday."

_And you strike me as the sort of person who wouldn't go into work even on a working day._

"Are you feeling better now?" Phoenix asked, keeping his tone light.

Miles groaned, making sure it was loud enough to be within hearing reach for Phoenix. "Well Wright, of all the things you've ever done, this has really _topped_ it. Everything." Miles replied, simply.

"I'm sorry Edgeworth. It was just so unbelievably tense in the living room. But I was being honest when I said I was grateful for your sentiments."

Miles simply exhaled sharply in reply.

"But I know, I was a total idiot. I'm really sorry, I should've known you wouldn't take it lightly. After all the help you gave me, and advice.. This is how I repay you, I'm just really sorry."

Phoenix's words were trailing off. Miles had turn round to press his head closer to the door to hear him. He rested his fingertips on the wooden door, gently.

"I just really don't want what we built up to be broken again. Please forgive me." Phoenix sounded like he was on the edge of tears. Miles honestly couldn't help but feel horrible about his earlier insults. He clenched his fingers into a fist.

"Alright. I accept your apology Wright. Don't worry. Nothing has broken - nothing at all."

Miles could almost feel the tension lift immediately.

"I'm glad Edgeworth," Phoenix replied, sighing.

_This all feels like déjà vu. _

After Phoenix's reply, the two lawyers simply rested their bodies against the door, each enjoying the moments of unbroken silence in comfort. They were enjoying each others company in the strangest of ways.

"Let's see who'll be the first to drift off," Phoenix suddenly proposed, jokingly.

_A challenge? Interesting._

"I assure you, I'm quite used to staying up all night, especially doing the odd report or two," Miles declared back, arrogantly.

"Oh really Edgeworth? Well you don't know all-nighters when you have Maya on your tail making you play Steel Samurai poker and making you sit through DVD marathons," Phoenix shot back, dryly. "It's hardcore I tell you!"

"Well the difference is, I do something of actual worth. You don't," Miles pointed out, smiling slightly.

"That hardly matters with all-nighters. Isn't your work supposed to be done during the day anyway?"

Miles flinched. "Point taken. But occasionally I get quite a workload.."

"Honestly, I don't know how you do it Edgeworth.. You're a complete work-a-holic."

"_Objection_. I'm sure we've had this discussion before actually. You simply don't work hard enough," Miles countered, smugly. He smirked, despite being aware that Phoenix couldn't see his face.

Another couple of minutes of silence encapsulated the two men. Miles was content with it though, he was hardly feeling the terrible sense of awkwardness he was experiencing earlier..

"Wright?"

"…"

_It's very likely that he's nodded off._

A short snore came from the other side of the door.

_Definitely nodded off._

Miles stood up and unlocked the door. He slowly opened it, being extra careful not to wake Phoenix. He slipped through the gap and glared down at the body of the defence lawyer, literally defenceless, lying on his living room floor.

_Now what an earth do I do?_

Feeling defeated, Miles decided to resort to simply putting a pillow underneath his head and a blanket over his body. He ignored the sensual electricity that sparked his fingers as they brushed Phoenix's hair, when he gently lifted his head so a pillow could be slipped underneath. Brushing himself off, he strode off into his own bedroom.

_He'll have to deal with the bad back and carpet burns in the morning._

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my god… -blushes furiously- I was _this_-close-to-actually-putting-in-a-bj-scene..

-gets bricked- LOLOL-carpet-burns-and-bad-back-are-sucha-giveaway-though-

Hope you enjoyed the chapter ~ :D (I hope the mood change wasn't too sketchy)


	11. Bringing up the past

Chapter 11 ~ _Bringing up the past _~

* * *

><p>"Tickets please!"<p>

A sharp female voice resounded through the train carriage. Maya Fey rooted round her small sachet for her set of tickets.

_Where are they.. Aha! Found them._

The spirit medium flashed a set of tickets in front of the train conductor's eyes. She nodded briefly before moving onto the family sat behind her. Maya sat back on her seat, relaxing, and turned to watch the trees fly past her window at hurtling speeds.

_It's a shame Nick couldn't see me off.. Well, the request from the village was on short notice after all. I just wish he picked up this morning._

Sighing, she flipped open her phone to send a short text to Phoenix, to summarise the situation.

x|x|x|x

"Wright."

"…Uuhh…"

"Wright."

"..Uuuuuh.."

"WRIGHT!"

Phoenix woke with a jolt. The light coming from the living room blinds blinded him temporarily. He rubbed his eyes, in shock.

_Where am I? …Oh of course, I'm in Edgeworth's apartment aren't I?_

"I'm over here," Miles said, clearing his throat, impatiently.

Miles was sat on his sofa, with a mug of Earl Grey and a raised eyebrow.

"H-huh? Edgeworth! Oh!" Phoenix sat up quickly, trying to pat down his suit and hair in an attempt to be presentable. Nonetheless, he still felt a sinking feeling when Miles gave him a mocking smirk.

_He totally has the upper hand with me right now. _

"I was trying to wake you to inform you that your phone has gone off multiple times while you were sleeping," Miles stated, airily. "It slipped out of your pocket last night so I put it on the table over there." He gestured to the coffee table. "You might want to check your missed calls sometime soon."

_Oh crap..!_

Stumbling a bit, he rushed over to the phone and checked his Call Log. He felt a crushing feeling in his chest.

_5 Missed Calls and 1 text, all from Maya Fey. I hope this is nothing serious._

Phoenix quickly navigated to his inbox and skimmed the text.

_Hi Nick, yr not picking your phone up so this is a quick text about my situation right now. I'm heading to Kurain for a few days to take care of some business. I wish you could see me off, but I see that's not possible because __**someone**__ isn't picking their phone up! Hahaha, well anyway, I'll text you when I know the train I'm taking back to Los Angeles. I'll see you then, take care! x Love, Maya (:_

Phoenix blinked a couple of times.

_..Damnit all. I wish I had been there to see her off, the least I could've done. Some friend I am! _

Sighing, he slipped his phone back into his pocket, and tried to gather his thoughts. His hands cupped his nose.

_Well spending time away from her will do me some good anyway. _

He quickly turned round to look at Miles, who jumped when he was caught in the act of ogling him. Miles exhaled sharply, slightly flustered.

"W-what Edgeworth?" Phoenix scowled back. He ran a hand through his flyaway spikes, grimacing at him.

_Trust Edgeworth to mock me when I'm in an obvious moment of complete despair.._

"Nothing. You're just amusing to watch that's all. You looked like you were on the verge of punching yourself in the stomach, that was something I didn't want to miss.." Miles replied, smirking.

_Yeah yeah smartass._

"It was Maya Fey isn't it?" Miles concluded, stiffly.

Phoenix raised his eyebrows, surprised at Miles' spot on intuition.

"Indeed it was. She's going to be out of town for a couple of days," Phoenix replied, curtly.

The words clung onto the air. Miles was sipping his tea, deep in thought.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, uncertainly.

Phoenix was now taken aback by Miles' sudden concern for him.

_This is a bit unnerving actually..!_

"I'm completely fine Edgeworth," Phoenix replied, shaking his head in dismay.

"Well then, I have somewhere to take you Wright. Get yourself ready - we're going out."

…_WHAT? Did I wake up on the wrong planet today? _

x|x|x|x

"Edgeworth, I really appreciate your thoughts, but this place really does not hold good memories for me."

"I presume you're referring to this milkshake bar?"

Miles had taken Phoenix to "Milkshake Mania", the very Milkshake Bar Phoenix and Maya had been in just the day before. The flashing neon pink lights decorating the interior brick wall seemed uglier than ever.

_Of all the places he had to take me, it had to be this place didn't it? And I thought Miles wasn't much of a milkshake person! How wrong I was…!_

It was early hours, so the two lawyers were one of the only groups inside the bar. Miles was sat across from Phoenix with a large glass of banana milkshake, unashamed at how damaging being seen with a milkshake was to his "classy" reputation.

_Actually the man himself doesn't look like he gives a dime._

Phoenix himself had ordered a strawberry milkshake unconsciously. He had cursed his entire being for it afterwards - bad memories began to surface every time he even thought of drinking it. So as a result, yet again he was left fiddling with the straw absentmindedly.

"Yes. I do mean this milkshake bar Edgeworth, I was here with Maya just the day before," Phoenix replied, curtly.

"Can't you forget about your experiences yesterday and focus on now Wright?" Miles muttered, stiffly.

"Hardly Edgeworth," Phoenix shot back. "An example being.."

He made a scene of stroking the part of his cheek that Miles had slapped. Miles rolled his eyes.

"..You hardly bruised at all," Miles replied, rolling his eyes.

_Whateverrrrr._

"If you're not so bothered, then _caress_ it better Edgeworth. I'm all yours."

"_Deal _with it Wright, you're such a child. Do you need a plaster as well?"

Phoenix rolled his eyes in reply. The ice at the bottom of Phoenix's glass tinkled as he gingerly sipped from his straw. The cold liquid hit his tongue. Phoenix had to admit, it had more depth in flavour and wasn't as overpowering as chocolate.

_This flavour is really hella better than chocolate._

"My father used to take me here."

Phoenix looked up in surprise, surprised at the sudden change in conversation. Miles' eyes were glazed, reminiscing.

"He always used to take me here when I was particularly upset about something," he continued. "I'd always cheer up right after it as well. It was a good cure - this milkshake."

_Ah, I see what he's trying to say. He's not being explicit about it though. Same old prideful Edgeworth._

Phoenix allowed a comfortable smile to settle on his lips and replied. "I see." His eyes flashed with more meaning and understanding though.

Miles nodded, pleased that Phoenix understood the underlying meaning behind his statement. He was embarrassed though, because he refused to meet Phoenix's searching gaze afterwards.

_He was simply trying to cheer me up by taking me to this place. He won't say it outright though. As always, he's looking out for me.. _

Phoenix felt an incredible amount of warmth hug his heart.

_Edgeworth.._

After a couple more minutes of content slurping, Miles put his empty glass to the side and patted his mouth with a small white napkin.

"Almost done there?"

"H-huh? Oh yes, I'm almost done," Phoenix replied back, absentmindedly. "Uhh.."

Miles sighed. "No. _Objection_. You haven't even finished half yet Wright."

He crossed his arms and tapped his finger against his arm in impatience, nodding at Phoenix's virtually full milkshake glass. Phoenix grinned, nervously, however his thoughts were nothing short of expressing irritation.

_Hold it! I thought this was supposed to be my treat? Why the rush?_

"Why the rush Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, curiously. "It'll be a shame to rush this milkshake, it'smy cheer-up treat after all." Phoenix smiled innocently. Miles looked away, exasperated.

"Have a look at the man near the window on the left hand side, and then try to give me a valid reason as to _why_ we shouldn't leave post haste," the Prosecutor muttered under his breath.

Eyebrows raised, Phoenix complied. He spluttered when he saw who it was, then ducked in an act of defence.

_Why him? Why now? Not that I have any issues with talking to Larry on a normal day. But at times like these, times that aren't normal, I'd rather avoid the Butz._

"Even with ducking you're still in plain view Wright," Miles pointed out, smirking.

_Yeah? Well even in a massive crowd you'd stand out with that pink suit Edgeworth. You're not one to talk at all._

Larry was sitting with a woman. She was a giggling airhead with peroxide blond curls, bright orange nails, and a fake tan to boot.

_I'm willing to bet that that girl will dump Larry in the next 48 hours. I don't want to be in the vicinity when that happens.._

"I can't say that taking a girl to a milkshake bar is the best way to attract or impress a female," muttered Phoenix, an amused expression plastering his face. Miles clicked his tongue in irritation.

"He's coming this way now. No avoiding him."

As Larry was heading towards the counter, he turned to look in Miles and Phoenix's direction - and gaped when he saw the two men. Phoenix could literally hear the penny drop in his brain.

"Edgey! Nick!" Larry ambled towards them after shouting their names at the top of his lungs. He earned a few curious looks.

Miles put his head in his hands while Phoenix just laughed, putting his own over his mouth in an attempt to subdue his giggles.

"Morning Larry. What brings you here?" Miles asked, stiffly, but trying to be friendly all the time.

_He probably thinks that the sooner idle chatter is over the sooner we escape._

"I'm here with my Charlotte-baby!" Larry answered, joyfully. His face held a face of content, as he reached out to his side, only to clutch the air pathetically. "W-wait where'd she go?"

Larry turned around, looking everywhere in surprise. "E-eh, Charlotte-baby where'd you go?"

Miles continued to put his head in his hands, shaking his head in utter dismay. Phoenix laughed even more at the situation.

_I.. know I shouldn't but I can't help it!_

"OH! There you are!" Larry headed over to the head of peroxide blond curls in the far corner of the bar. She was chatting and openly flirting with a man in a business suit. Larry was not at all pleased about this.

"W-whaaaa! Charlotte-baby I thought I was the only one for you!" Larry whined loudly, attempting to wrap his arm round her waist, only to get slapped by the girl. She was saying something that wasn't within earshot for Miles and Phoenix.

Miles rose quickly. "Lets leave before the situation gets far more uglier," he proposed.

"Agreed..!"

The lawyers quickly slipped through the door that exited onto the back alley.

_After all, when something smells, it's usually the Butz._

x|x|x|x

"We made it out unscathed!" Phoenix announced, to no one in particular.

"..Why did you feel the need to declare that?"

"I just did, Edgeworth. The moment presented itself."

Miles shook his head disapprovingly at Phoenix, but allowed a ghost of a smile to linger on his lips. They both headed down to the end of the alley which from what Phoenix could remember, led out to an open park.

"Ah, thanks for the treat, by the way Edgeworth," Phoenix said, grinning. "I know how awkward you are with these things, and you really went out of your way this time. You must have thought that drinking milkshake was endangering your reputation as the "Demon Prosecutor" Phoenix chuckled. "..No _Demon Prosecutor _drinks itty bitty milkshakes.."

Miles flinched and sighed. "I'd rather not try to keep up that pretence of "Demon Prosecutor", anyway! But yes, in terms of my professionalism, being in there probably ruined it." He smirked. "Though I don't think anyone of any importance saw me. Though it is odd, but I'm starting to care less about my image - especially when I'm with you." He glanced at Phoenix, who was looking at Miles like he announced he was flying to the moon.

_E-Edgeworth.. Not caring. About his appearance. I never thought I'd live to see the day. _

"I say your habits are rubbing off on me Wright," Miles finished, conclusively.

_And he had to finish with an almighty insult. I'm so honoured. Really._

Phoenix smirked and gave him a short Edgeworth-like bow. "No need to give me so much credit Edgeworth."

"Oh no, you really _do_ deserve it _all_ this time."

_Jerk._

An open park presented itself when they reached the end of the alley. A small climbing frame, a single sandbox and a swing was present in the old playground area. Upon moving closer, they both noticed a small figure by the swing.

"B-bullies.. Stole it, they stole it." The small figure was a little girl, crying. Phoenix immediately felt heartfelt sympathy for her.

_Poor thing.._

Phoenix couldn't help thinking that the girl resembled Pearls a little. This made Phoenix even more determined to help the girl.

_Maybe we should go over to her and try to find out what exactly was taken from her. And try to apprehend the bullies too.._

"Wright.. Did you want to help that girl?" Miles asked, quietly.

"Y-yeah I was thinking of doing that.."

_Why the scepticism Edgeworth?_

Phoenix turned to look at Miles, who was staring straight ahead, eyes narrowed.

"Nothing can be done really. What's done is done. Chasing after the bullies, forcing them to apologise, it's not without point per say, but simply a pointless action. Events like these will repeat themselves over and over. It's human nature," Miles replied, curtly.

"But preventing one event surely makes a difference, I mean doing nothing won't solve anything either!" Phoenix shot back, slightly annoyed.

"Getting yourself involved into things that aren't any of your concern is certainly something you'd do Wright," Miles said, sighing. "But honestly, move on. There's a difference between being at the action and being involved, and witnessing the aftermath of an incident, and thinking you're involved, when you most certainly are not."

Phoenix merely grunted in reply, annoyed.

_I don't quite remember Edgeworth being like this all the time. I feel like a memory from the past is tugging at me - actually…_

"The _truth _never reveals itself without persistent nagging," Phoenix said, dryly.

"Hmph. And this is where we part ways, Wright," Miles said, gesturing at the crossroads.

"Ah, I see. Thanks for everything - Edgeworth," Phoenix sighed, feeling a bit lonely already.

_Maya's gone for a while, Edgeworth's busy, my life's already over at 26!_

"It was no problem Wright," Miles replied, letting a smile rest on his thin lips. "I'll see you in court."

"I'll see you.. When I see you. Hopefully ..not in court!" Phoenix replied, jokingly.

"As you say."

And so, Miles left Phoenix at a complete loss as to how to spend the remainder of his day.

x|x|x|x

That night, as Phoenix was drifting to sleep, the childhood memory that was tugging at Phoenix resurfaced and pulled him under, into its depths.

_**~ 15 years earlier ~**_

"Miles!"

A young Phoenix Wright was stood at the school gate waiting for a certain boy who he had become quite fond of. Upon spotting him, he made quite a scene of shouting his name and running up to him.

"Miles! You took ages today!"

The school was almost empty spare a few kids here and there. The evening sun was starting to cast long shadows, and the caretaker was starting to glare at the two boys disapprovingly.

"For your information Phoenix Wright, I was taking part in debating society," the boy replied, coldly.

"N-no way! But isn't that for the years above? You must have guts to be debating with teenagers and teachers! They can't take you seriously can they?" Phoenix replied in awe.

"Of course they do. They can't not pay attention to the opinions of the son of Gregory Edgeworth," Miles replied, his voice swelling a bit with pride.

Miles was always someone to hide his emotions, unless it was about his father, who he idolised more than anyone else. His voice swelled with pride when ether he spoke of his heroic deeds in the courtroom, and the way he defended his clients with all the belief a defence attorney could ever have.

"Well then you gotta tell me all about it! I want to walk home with you Miles," Phoenix declared, happily. He swung his small rucksack round his shoulder.

"Uuhh.. Phoenix, what? I don't recall ever making such an agreement with you," Miles protested.

"Nah, we never did. Who says we can't though?" Phoenix shot back, grinning.

Phoenix had admired Miles ever since he saved him from the attacks from his classmates last month. Gradually, he had been building up the courage to talk to the boy. After their first conversation, it was obvious Miles wasn't used to being sociable. So it was hard work, but he pushed and pushed until he finally broke the walls of isolation that surrounded the mysterious youngster. Now, he felt that finally, they were beginning to build a genuine friendship.

"So are you coming?" Phoenix called out to him, as he walked ahead.

Miles sighed. He had no choice - he ran up to join Phoenix.

o|o|o|o

"So your father is a defence attorney, right?"

"He is, and he's the greatest one out there!" Miles replied, unable to prevent pure enthusiasm from infesting his voice. "I really idolise him. Just yesterday I was in court with him, this case he was dealing with was quite solid at first, but amazingly, he managed to turn the tables and prove his client's innocence!"

"That's amazing," Phoenix replied, in awe. "Must have been cool to witness that."

"Yes!"

"Do you want to be a lawyer when you're older?" Phoenix inquired, eager to keep the conversation rolling.

"I do, and a defence attorney, for sure. I hate criminals to the core. I'd hate to be on the Prosecutor's side. My father says there are lots of bad Prosecutor's out there," Miles paused, to shiver slightly. "There are records of bad deeds done by Prosecuting attorney's. It's completely unjustified. Justice should be delivered without the acts of cheating, or unfair judgements..."

"I can't say I understand, but you sound like you know what you're talking about.." Phoenix tried, smiling nervously. The last thing he wanted was Miles to think he was a complete idiot.

Miles smiled. "I'm sure you will in due time."

The two boys walked towards a small park with a newly constructed play area. Among the tall shadows, there were two figures behind the climbing frame. One was taller than the other, and clearly towering over the smaller one in a threatening manner. Upon spotting them, Phoenix had shrunk to the side, hoping the large figure hadn't spotted him and Miles.

"Hey Miles, let's walk down another footpath… h-hey!"

Before Phoenix knew it, Miles was striding up to the two figures, a stride that symbolised everything he had been expressing the moments before - pride and confidence.

"Let her go at once!" Miles yelled, pointing his finger at the larger figure. "You're a disgrace for using your size and age to take advantage of a younger girl!"

The girl, who was in tears, turned to look at Miles in shock. Shock quickly turned into a gaze of complete adoration. Phoenix felt oddly envious of the attention she was giving him.

"What did you say to me?" grunted the older boy, in shock that someone half his size had dared to talk to him in such a way.

"I said what I said, now leave her alone!" Miles pressed, firmly. He glared at the boy twice his size. Phoenix could only gape and how incredibly brave the young boy was.

"No one _ever_ speaks bad of me. Not even a squat your size," growled the older boy.

He raised his fist to punch Miles in the face.

"!"

Miles' eyes snapped shut, fear suddenly ensnaring his senses. He vaguely heard the young girl scream beside him. His eyes shot open when he heard a body hit the ground.

"Phoenix?"

Phoenix had jumped in front of Miles as the boy had attempted to punch Miles. Miles felt a cold sweat as he saw the limp body of his "friend" at his feet. Slowly, he bent down to shake the body.

"P-phoenix?"

The older boy simply groaned, and muttering about "pussy boys" ambled off, no longer interested in bullying the young girl anymore.

"Is he ok?" the young girl asked, nervously fiddling with her dress.

Miles was still in a cold sweat. No one had ever done such a deed for him before. No one. It was only then he started to realise how his actions could have severe consequences on those who cared about him.

"H-hey this isn't funny Phoenix," Miles whispered, weakly, voice cracking. "Please get up."

Phoenix's eyes fluttered open in surprise. Gingerly, he sat up and cupped his bruising cheek. Noticing Miles at his side, he flashed him a cheeky grin, and a thumbs up.

"We make a great team - don't we Miles?"

Immediately a huge weight lifted from Miles' shoulders. Sighing heavily, he relaxed.

"You're fine.. I was so worried," Miles admitted, focusing on his hands.

"I'm more than fine, I'm really fine, don't worry Miles!" Phoenix said, reassuringly. "You were.. Amazing. I really admire you for what you did just now. I just wanted to do my bit y'know?"

Miles scowled and shook his head. "I don't recall asking for your help."

"Friends help each other out Miles. Don't you know that by now?"

o|o|o|o

_Brrriiiiiiiiiiing._

"E-eh?"

The blinding sunlight greeted Phoenix with a flash when his eyes snapped open. Groggily, he got up to switch the blaring alarm off.

_I forgot that ever happened. That dream was definitely a memory of me and Miles during elementary._

* * *

><p>AN: Quick reply to a reviewer..

Wolfareen: Uhh I agree actually, o_o I'll change that soon ~ xD And thank you ~ !

Long chapter, but I reckon they might get even longer ~ Hope you enjoyed it :D


	12. Intervention from a mischievious thief

Chapter 12 ~ _Intervention from a mischievous thief ~_

* * *

><p>"Kay Faraday: reporting for duty!"<p>

"Reporting for what duty exactly?"

Another day, another morning at the Prosecutor's Office, and Kay Faraday was Miles' first visitor.

"Mr Edgeworth, how could you forget my mission to set you up with the man Phoenix Wright?" Kay replied, astonished that he'd forgotten.

_Urkkkkkkk._

"Oh-oh-oh! You're blushing Mr Edgeworth!" Kay's grin was plastered all over her face now. "Oh my god! That's so cute."

_For the love of God._

Slamming his pen down, Miles looked up to glare at the young thief. "For the sake of your amusement and because you simply won't let this go, I'll play along with your game Kay. Now, will you leave me alone?"

Kay squealed in delight. "Most certainly not! Now that you're willing to co-operate.."

_If I didn't have respect for the girl I'd issue a restraining order right now. Although if she continues to be so silly, it's very likely the remaining respect I have for her will diminish completely._

Kay began to root round her bag happily. Miles merely watched her with mild concern.

"Found it! Do you recognise this girl Mr Edgeworth?"

Kay presented a picture of a girl with a very familiar topknot and donning a purple robe. Miles merely shook his head, his frown lines deepening.

"Kay this is insanity. Don't go blowing up people's personal pictures in people's faces!" Miles said, through gritted teeth.

Kay raised her eyebrows. "So you don't know this girl?"

"Whether I do or not is none of your concern Kay. _None_!" Miles replied, airly.

_I honestly can't explain this feeling of unjustified resentment when I see Maya Fey's face as well.._

Kay clucked her tongue, eyebrows still raised as she regarded the stubborn Prosecutor.

"In that case, you're probably not aware of the relationship between this girl, Maya Fey, and the man, Phoenix Wright!" Kay concluded, with a pearly white smirk that showed her teeth.

_R-relationship? What..?_

"Yes Mr Edgeworth," Kay didn't miss the sudden look of alarm on Miles face - despite his attempts at hiding it. "I'm afraid to say that this girl is very, _very _close to Phoenix Wright.."

Her face turned deadly serious. She leaned down to whisper in Mr Edgeworth's ear.

"They're lovers."

_W-W-WHAT?_

Miles slammed his hand on his desk and stood up. "OBJECTION. That's ludicrous! Maya doesn't feel that way towards Wright..!"

He immediately regretted what he said. Quickly, he straightened himself and sat back down, trying to ignore his slip up. Unfortunately, Kay didn't. She grinned even wider.

"Aaw! So you _do _know Maya Fey."

"I know of her Kay. Not personally though."

_A small lie, but not quite. I haven't actually had a personal conversation with her without her being with Wright. Come to think of it.. When is she ever not with Wright..? NO. They're not lovers, I refuse to believe it. _

"Fine fine, but even knowing of her is good enough! I was actually lying to see if I could get a reaction from you. Seems like it worked!"

Feeling like she was on top of things again, Kay pocketed the picture.

"She's an awesome gal, but I gotta say that she's the enemy if you wanna get into Phoenix Wright's pants."

_That's unnecessarily blunt… a-and.. _

"I do not want to "get into Phoenix Wright's pants" !" Miles shot back furiously flushing, and slamming his desk with his palms for the third time. "I've had enough of this. Get out of my office Kay! NOW!"

_There has got to be a limit to this girl's meddling!_

x|x|x|x

It took Kay less than a minute to find herself shut out of Miles' office. She pouted, as she glared at the closed door in front of her, almost as if the door was offending her.

"He's no fun at all!" Kay whined, to no one in particular. "Honestly, he's hopeless. Really hopeless!"

_Mr Edgeworth needs an active sex life. BADLY._

She marched off towards the elevator, to exit the building in despair.

_All this research I did, only to be rejected by the very man I did it for!_

The Yatagarasu had many ways of obtaining their "sources". Kay hadn't exactly stalked Phoenix Wright, but she'd managed to get some useful information on him through other methods. The techniques of the Yatagarasu were always trademark and kept secret however, and that was the one rule she had to abide by.

"Who would have known that girl, Maya Fey, was actually a key part of my investigation?" Kay mused to herself, as she walked out of the Prosecutor's building. She decided to walk in the general direction of the main shopping district in the city.

_I totally thought he'd be more happy to get information from me as well.. Hm._

It was then, Kay made her decision. If Miles wasn't going to co-operate, someone else will..

_I think it's time I fraternised with the "enemy" and made her my ally!_

She rooted around her bag for a small notebook. Inside it, were the numbers of all the people related to Phoenix Wright, in some way or the other. Her eyes drifted down the list, aimlessly, until she found the name "Maya Fey."

_I hope I'm not being too stalker-ish here. Oh well~! I'm.. a bit nervous about contacting her though._

Kay had been eager to get into contact with Maya again, even before she had realised her relation to Phoenix Wright. She felt like she had lots in common with the spirit medium, definitely in wackiness and personality. She was happy she had her number, but how would Maya react, being called by someone out of the blue - someone she'd met only once in a Burger Bar?

_Well there's no use holding it up._

Reluctantly still, she hit the dial button on her mobile to ring Maya Fey.

x|x|x|x

_This training really took the cake this time.. And not a yummy one._

Maya Fey was sitting on a slippery wet rock face next to the foot of a noisy waterfall. The waterfall cascaded pure water down approximately 400 metres of rock face. This waterfall was exclusively reserved for the most privileged members of the Kurain line. Maya obviously fitted into this category. However she wasn't the most pleased about it.

_It was soooo cold! Well I guess I should be getting used to this again. But still.. I totally need to warm up with a burger or two now._

Sighing, Maya wrapped her towel round her wet purple robes and started to walk back to the Kurain Village.

_I did miss how tranquil the village greens are. But at the same time, I do miss the concrete buildings of downtown Los Angeles! Wow, just listen to me, I've been gone 3 days and I'm already missing Los Angeles.. _

"Mystic Maya! How was training?" A joyful voice greeted the young spirit medium with much enthusiasm as she approached the clearing to the Village.

"Hard, but I tackled it fine Pearly," Maya replied, grinning and clapping her hands together. "How about you? What did you decide to watch on TV in the end?"

Pearl bit her fingernail. "Well Mr Nick did tell me I should watch the Educational Kids Channel, but I really wanted to watch Steel Samurai.. So I watched Steel Samurai," Pearl replied, unsure about whether or not she did the right thing.

"You're learning Pearly! You made the right decision," Maya replied, laughing a bit.

_Nick: nil, Maya: 1!_

Pearl nodded happily. "I'm glad!" Her gaze lowered suddenly. "Did you tell Mr Nick about the a-wanged marriage?"

"_Arranged_ marriage Pearly. And yes I did, and he's ok about it, he supported me," Maya reassured, smiling softly.

Pearl put her hands to her face and sighed deeply. "A broken love story - how can this be? Mr Nick's special someone has been taken away by another.."

Maya blushed and chopped Pearl on her head - gently. "Behave Pearly."

She merely giggled in reply. "But it's so _sad_." Her eyes even welled up slightly.

"I'm telling you Pearly, Nick has no such feelings for me!"

Pearl simply sighed in reply, hands still on her face, shaking her head. "Such a sad love story.."

With that, she wandered off towards the main branch house leaving Maya shaking her head, smiling slightly.

_I don't think I'll ever get Pearly to stop being such a fan girl about me and Nick. _

Maya stepped into her bedroom in the main branch house to dump her towel and bag on her small bed. She collapsed on it, relieved she could finally breathe at an easy pace again.

"Honestly? I didn't think the big emergency they were speaking of was something so trivial."

It turned out that the elders had needed Maya to demonstrate the Kurain technique to several young girls from branch families around the country. They had come unannounced, and since Maya was the only one with the spiritual power required for such intense study training, the elders had required her co-operation.

_If that's an emergency, I dread to think what they'd do if the Village suddenly bursted into flames. _

Maya turned to her side to grope for her bag to pull out her phone.

_Might as well check to see if I have any missed calls or texts-_

All of a sudden, Maya felt the phone vibrate and ring out of the blue. Surprised she sat up quickly, losing her grip on the phone. She had to grasp around as it bounced on her hands, until she grabbed it properly.

"That surprised me!" Maya muttered. She glanced at the dialler screen, surprised that it was a Withheld number. Feeling apprehensive, she hit the green button and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Maya said, uncertainly.

"Hey Maya! It's ..Kay!"

_K-kay? Do I know a Kay? _

"Um sorry, have we met before?" Maya asked, apologetic.

"Yeah, remember we had a conversation about gherkins in a burger bar?" the voice at the other end replied, laughing a bit.

_Hang on.._

"O-oh! THAT Kay! Hey, how are you Kay?" Maya cried, pleasantly surprised. "I didn't expect this at all! ..How did you get my number?"

Kay laughed again. "Ohhhh, I have my sources. Just nothing stalker-ish, don't worry."

_That.. kinda makes me worried actually!_

"And I'm good, how about yourself Maya?"

"I'm great as well, I've just been braving nature's almighty waterfalls," Maya declared, puffing her chest in pride.

"S-say what?"

"Oh don't worry, it's a spirit medium thing," Maya reassured, giggling a bit.

_I do like to make people shocked by saying outrageous things with no context. Gets them every time!_

"Well that aside, I had something I wanted to talk to you about Maya," Kay admitted. "Fancy meeting up with me sometime today?"

Maya glanced at the hanging clock on the wall of her bedroom. "Actually that's impossible. I'm actually not in the city right now. I could try and meet up with you tomorrow afternoon though? I'm planning on taking a train back to Los Angeles around midday tomorrow morning." Maya paused. "How about it?"

"Sure thing Maya," Kay answered. "Whereabouts? How about that newly opened café in the Circle District? The Bear Café?"

"Hmm..? Sure! Aaw I was hoping it would be another burger bar."

"Well trust me, you won't want burger's distracting you _this time _Maya," Kay said jokingly. "By the way, make sure Phoenix Wright isn't on your tail."

_Nick? Why on earth not?_

"Aw Kay, why not? It would be cool if you two got to know each other!" Maya protested, disappointed. "Nick's a cool guy you know. I know all I do is complain about his bad points but yeah… He's nice on the inside!"

"W-well the thing is, I wanted to talk to you about someone close to "Nick" who I believe has a biiiig crush on him," Kay announced, snickering a bit. "It's so cute. I was thinking we've gotta discuss plans to hook them up, because you know the person who's crushing on Phoenix Wright very well!"

"W-what the?"

_W-wait I do? Who could it be? _

Maya began to run through all the people and the clients and everyone she'd met previously with Phoenix over the past two years in her head. She only got lost in a pile of names.

…_Too many people. I can't cipher from them all.. But gosh, this is really news to me! Maybe Iris? It's very likely. But does Kay know Iris? Is she trying to help her out? I shouldn't jump the gun yet though!_

"Wow, well then, it would be cool to find out! And did you say.. make plans for them to get together?" Maya repeated, surprised. "Do you think… that would be for the best?"

"Well I'll leave that up to you when we meet tomorrow - and when I tell you more about it," Kay answered, grinning. "See you then, Maya."

"Yep, see you then!"

After hanging up, Maya threw herself onto her bed again. She gazed at the single unlit lantern on her ceiling, deep in her thoughts.

_I wonder who it is? Who's fallen for Nick?_

x|x|x|x

_We didn't exactly arrange a time but I'm hoping that she'll turn up soon anyway._

Kay Faraday was seated at a table for 2 in the Bear Café with a glass of orange juice. She kept glancing anxiously at the door, hoping Maya would arrive soon.

_I'm so dying to make plans with her! This is sooo exciting. _

She started to tap her foot to a made up rhythm, while humming a tune and tapping her thigh.

"Maybe I should ring her again.." she mused. "OH!"

She held that thought when she saw the very girl she wanted to ring walk in. Kay waved at her enthusiastically, and Maya, upon seeing the thief happily headed over to her.

"Hey Kay!" Maya slid onto the free chair, glancing at the menu. "Hmm. I fancy getting a drink. Hang on a sec."

"Oh sure, go on."

_The drinks here are pretty good, after all._

She stood up and went over to the counter to order. A couple of minutes later, she returned to Kay with a small glass of lemonade. Sipping it through a pink and white straw, she perched herself back onto her chair.

"So Kay. Who's the lucky guy who's crushing on Nick?" Maya pressed, grinning enthusiastically. "You gotta tell me. NOW!"

Kay grinned back cheekily. "I present to you a picture of the man, a man you and I know very well, who is truly in love with Phoenix Wright!"

Kay reached in her bag to present a small picture of Miles Edgeworth. Maya's eyes widened, she gaped, in complete shock.

"Wait you know Mr Edgeworth?" Maya asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we help each other out a lot," Kay answered, triumphant. "He occasionally needs my.. help for various investigations!"

_I'm doing nothing short of helping him out right now, in fact!_

"But h-he's the last person I'd have thought of Kay!" Maya whispered, stunned. "Wow, do you have any evidence though? After all, you can't build an investigation with no leads, like how you can't build a case with no evidence!"

Kay rolled her eyes, a light-hearted smile on her face. "I think the law professionals you hang around with are starting to rub off on you Maya. But yes - I have evidence! I mean, it's obvious. The signs are all there."

"T-the signs?"

"Yeah, the signs when you like someone! You know, the gestures, the blushing, everything," Kay squealed.

_I'm sure I'm right! Totally right, Mr Edgeworth is head over heels for Phoenix Wright!_

Maya leaned back on her chair, slightly sceptical.

_W-what? I'm sure I'm right!_

"I'm not sure… It sounds like a bit of stretch. Are you sure it wasn't just Mr Edgeworth being feverish on the day you witnessed all this?" Maya asked, trying not to sound too critical.

_Uhh… that is a possibility._

"W-well I've got a hunch and I'm running with it!" Kay declared. "I really do think it would be better for Mr Edgeworth if he _had_ someone. Probably the same for Phoenix Wright, _right_?"

Maya sat back again, deep in thought. Her expression was serious. Her fingers were tapped her lips in slow motions.

_I hope she agrees to help me.. _

Suddenly, she broke into an encouraging smile, then nodded. "..I agree. This'll definitely be better for Nick, and Mr Edgeworth. It's a good idea to get them together!"

Kay breathed a sigh of relief. "It is."

She stretched out her hand to shake Maya's. "Now we're both on the same team! We need to plan a strategy now."

Out of nowhere Kay presented a large piece of paper with blue prints. Maya had to blink many times to register it.

"W-what on earth Kay.."

"This, my friend, is the blue print map for a certain Amusement Park, a revamped Gatewater Land, which opens in about a weeks time," Kay declared, using her hands to flatten the curling edges.

_I hope she doesn't ask how I got hold of this.. ahaha.._

"They were offering promotional tickets and I managed to grab a few. I propose we all go to Gatewater Land together. At least, that's what we'll tell Mr Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright. On the day, you and I will pretend we've come down with awful colds - which will leave Mr Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright completely alone to get _really close _to each other!" Kay continued, grin getting wider. "Me and you will don Blue Badger costumes and follow them and make sure they're doing what we want them to!"

_It's the perfect plan! _

Maya laughed in reply. "Ooh! That sounds awesome, actually. Alright, I'll play along! What do you need me to do then?"

She pressed the end of her straw with her index and thumb absentmindedly, focusing on the girl in front of her.

"I can totally imagine how crazy this will be to watch," Kay giggled. "Well, let's not say we're inviting Mr Edgeworth, to Phoenix Wright, and vice versa. I reckon if either of them know that the either is going, they probably won't turn up. So… you should tell Phoenix Wright that.. you want him to meet me for the first time? And I'll ask Mr Edgeworth out myself, claiming it'll just be the two of us. Well. I'll make him turn up anyway, even if he says no!"

_I can be awfully demanding when I want to be after all! And it'll be payback for kicking me out of his office this morning as well!_

"Awesome, I can do that," Maya agreed, nodding and clapping her hands. "I just wonder where on earth you got that blue-print from Kay? For an Amusement Park that hasn't opened yet?"

"Ohh.. Um. I have my sources," Kay replied, mysteriously.

Maya laughed. "Where have I heard you say that before?"

Kay tapped her mouth with her index finger, grinning cheekily.

The girls finished their drinks, then began to get ready to leave.

"Well this is when we both part ways. Oh by the way, you'll want my mobile number, right Maya?"

Maya smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be great! It'll be useful to text you from time to time. Y'know, give updates on the situation and everything!" She winked. "I was sceptical about this whole thing at first, but now that I'm thinking more about it.." She paused. "It'll be good if Nick gets someone. Before he feels too lonely because.. I'm leaving him." She stifled a sigh.

_Best not to press too much on that issue I guess._

After they exchanged numbers, they parted ways, both girls full of ideas for getting their best friends together.

_This can't go wrong - I can tell this is going to be a turning point for their relationship, for sure!_

* * *

><p>AN: In case the POVs aren't entirely clear ..

1st: Edgeworth

2nd Kay

3rd Maya

4th Kay again

But I think I made it clear enough anyway. Hope you enjoyed the filler-inny chapter :D Think we're coming into one of the finalish arcs now ~ I'm kinda sad because I'm having so much FUN writing this story.. So the next chapters will probably be long as well :D


	13. Distinguishing between then and now

Chapter 13 ~ _Distinguishing between then and now ~_

* * *

><p><em>Kay Faraday is such an enigma.<em>

Maya had concluded this during a bus ride to Phoenix's office.

_She seems to know everything about Mr Edgeworth and Nick… I know that's a given with the former since they're friends, but with the latter, it's a bit creepy. In any case, it'll be good to go along with her plan! After all, I know how lonely Nick gets.. He needs someone. And who better than his old childhood friend, Mr Edgeworth? _

Maya reached the glass front doors to the Offices of Wright & Co. Tentatively, she pulled the door open and walked into the building.

"I'm home!" Maya called out, unsure whether it was the proper greeting to use, but used it anyway.

"M-maya?" Phoenix gaped when she walked into the main office. Phoenix had his legs up and appeared to be playing a game on the computer. He got up quickly, brushing himself down and straightening up.

_..Probably Virtual Chess again._

"Yep! I just got back," Maya explained. "I didn't miss much action did I?" She laughed as she surveyed the room.

_Everything is as it was when I left - how boring._

Phoenix merely stared at her, almost as if she was a ghost he was expecting to vanish any minute now. Maya felt increasingly uneasy.

"Nick? What's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing. Don't worry about it," Phoenix replied quickly, swatting the air. "I'm just rather surprised you didn't call me! How was, whatever your business was?"

"Ah I'm sorry Nick, I just wanted to surprise you!" Maya lied, quickly. "Oh, the elder's wanted me to do a demonstration for some young girls from other branch families."

She ambled over to the coffee machine to pour herself some coffee. "And I did some extra training while I was there. The waterfall I trained under this time was an absolute killer though!" Maya shivered. "So cold, and so fierce!"

Phoenix laughed. "That must have taken some concentration then! To handle those fierce falls I mean."

"Yeah - really did!"

_Better now than never I guess.._

"Say, Phoenix. Fancy going to the Gatewater Land Theme Park next week?" Maya asked, lightheartedly. "It's reopening, and I managed to grab some promotional tickets - from a friend of mine. She's coming too, she has her own set!"

"If I remember correctly, I do believe a murder took place there," Phoenix replied, airily. "But I can't pass on promotional tickets! They're always so hard to get a hold of!" Phoenix grinned at Maya as she passed them to him. "Where did you say you got these again..?"

"From my friend, Kay. I want you to meet her! She's _really_ cool," Maya enthused.

"Oh, really?" Phoenix mused. "Well in that case, I can't pass the opportunity to meet a friend of yours!" Phoenix grinned, turning his attention back to his computer monitor. "I gotta say, I'm surprised you even have friends your age-"

Maya, irritated at the statement, swiftly strode over to the computer and switched the power switches beneath Phoenix's desk off with her foot.

"W-WAIT! NOOOOOOO!"

Phoenix let out a howl of exaggerated agony.

_W-whoa.. what an extreme reaction. _

"Maya thanks for that. _Really_. I literally had my opponent at checkmate. I've never ever been _this _close-" Phoenix made the smallest gap possible between his forefinger and thumb "-to beating an online opponent before!" Phoenix's fingers clawed through his spiky black hair.

"Well serves you right," Maya shot back, sticking her tongue out. "I'll have you know I do have normal friends!"

"Says the one who wears acolyte robes in broad daylight- OW!"

Maya had grabbed a tuff of Phoenix's hair and pulled - hard. "Got a problem with that?" she asked, her eyes deadly contrast to her sunshine smile.

"N-no your Highness.." Phoenix whispered, weakly.

Satisfied, Maya let go, and Phoenix's head hit the desk in a thump.

"..Ow."

"Again, serves you right." Maya was all smiles as she took a swig of her coffee.

Feeling more relaxed, she threw her small rucksack onto the office couch while Phoenix switched his computer back on, basking in his self-pity.

"So, did you get any new clients?"

"Um, no actually. Its been a pretty quiet three days," the defence lawyer admitted. "Not too good, since the rent's coming up for this month.."

Maya tutted. "Well we can always force our services on someone! Fancy a trip down to the Detention Center?" She suggested, grinning.

"Nah - I'll pass. I'd rather stay in and make up for my "disconnection" on Virtual Chess," Phoenix replied sourly.

_What a sore loser!_

"You're so boring Nick!" Maya whined.

"Deal with it. It _is_ your fault I lost a game of chess I was perfectly capable of winning," Phoenix groaned, still sour. "And I do have a lot on my mind as well…"

_A lot.. on his mind?_

"Like what Nick?" Maya pressed, eagerly.

_Could it be about Mr Edgeworth?_

Maya decided to try for it. "Mr Edgeworth-related by any chance?"

Phoenix's eyes shot up to meet hers in surprise. He gaped.

_..Bulls-eye?_

"Errr.. Yeah, actually Maya," Phoenix admitted, still surprised. "How did you realise?"

"Women's intuition they call it," Maya replied, playfully. "Do tell.. more?"

Phoenix flushed, then lowered his gaze. "It's rather embarrassing actually. I've come to realise something.."

_Ooh! Something juicy!_

"Realise what, Nick?" Maya, enthusiastic, drew closer to the lawyer.

"I actually er… feel that.."

"Yes?"

"I feel that.."

"Go on.."

Maya had started to tap her foot impatiently.

_Come ON. It doesn't take a lot to voice out the 3 words "I love him!"_

Phoenix took a deep breath before continuing, blushing a bit.

"He was a major inspiration for me when I was younger. All my morals and values revolved around what he did for me in elementary school. If he didn't exist, I'd have definitely grown up to be a _completely _different person. He's the reason why I'm the man I am today. But.." Phoenix paused, sighing. "The him now. He's a totally different person from the boy I knew back then."

Maya raised her eyebrows. "That's a given, considering how he was raised by Manfred Von Karma.."

Phoenix stood up suddenly, slamming his palms on his desk in a fury. "But the Edgeworth I know.. He'd never have given up his morals even if he was raised by the worst Prosecutor the world ever gave birth to!"

"It can't be helped though Nick, Mr Edgeworth was really scarred by the DL-6 incident, it's not surprising his personality changed completely!" Maya shot back.

"Still.. It's a disappointment to me. The boy I used to look up to turned into the cold Prosecutor we know today.. The other day he just stood by when a young girl was crying, saying it was pointless to help her! What happened to him..?" Phoenix slumped back down on his chair.

Maya sighed, and looked up at the ceiling - in thought. "To be honest, his personality has become a lot warmer since you saved him two years ago. I know he _is _trying his utmost to be a better person. It takes time, Nick." She smiled again, softly. "And you should know that more than anyone, being his closest friend. Rebuilding a relationship takes time as well, everything takes time."

_Nick.._

"You're.. right," Phoenix agreed, feeling defeated. "Yeah that's what I've been bothered about lately." He sighed again, and returned to his computer monitor, still pouting a bit.

_..That was disappointing. Well, at least me and Kay have something to work with?_

x|x|x|x

_Maya sure came back out of the blue today.. It really took me off guard. Really did._

Phoenix was sat on his worn out sofa in his apartment, deep in thought, while flicking through random television channels. Maya had gone out again, claiming she was taking Pearl to her favourite burger bar. She hadn't even asked Phoenix if he wanted to tag along. It was 8 in the evening and Phoenix was bored stiff.

"So yet again, I'm alone in my apartment," Phoenix said out loud, bitterly. "Oh joy."

He threw his remote to the side, sighing.

_Edgeworth is all over my thoughts lately. I can't stop thinking about that dream I had the other night.. And comparing it to Edgeworth's actions that day._

Exasperated, the defence lawyer put his hands behind his head and leaned back onto the pillows on his sofa.

_It's odd. Since that night, I haven't been thinking of Maya in the way I did a couple of weeks ago… I must be severely confused. Maybe that fall from Dusky Bridge did do something dire to my brain._

Phoenix's phone was conveniently within eyeshot. His eyes lingered on it. He gingerly reached for it.

"Would calling Edgeworth be a good idea?" he wondered, wistfully.

_I ..want to hear his voice. I can't explain why, but I want confirmation that the boy I looked up to all those years ago still exists somewhere.. This is really pathetic! Why am I clinging onto something like this so tightly?_

The defence lawyer's heart seemed to rule over his head as he scrolled down his contacts to find Miles' personal number - and hit dial.

He waited. It was picked up almost immediately.

"..Wright?"

Phoenix jumped.

_H-how did he know?_

"Hello?"

"Uh yeah, it's me - hi Edgeworth," Phoenix said quickly. "Um, how did you know it was me?"

The voice on the other end sighed. "I'll admit it, I saved your number from the last time you contacted me. It's quite convenient to have friends from work in my contacts."

"Ah - I see!"

"Well, what did you need?"

Phoenix froze.

_What do I say now? That I wanted to confirm that this is the real Edgeworth I'm talking to? I'm such an idiot! I'll have to bluff it?_

"Fancy going out for a drink Edgeworth? I've got something I wanted to discuss with you," Phoenix said, lightly. "Its been a while since our last meet up…"

"3 days and a couple of hours. Hardly a while," the voice at the other line replied, smarmy.

_He was keeping track of the hours as well?_

"Well you can't say we didn't have a good time - right?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

_..Oh crap, he might be remembering the little "incident" with me being drunk and everything.._

Phoenix went scarlet upon realising this. "W-wait Edgeworth, don't worry I won't abuse you again-"

"A-abuse me?" Miles' voice was obscured by a small cough. "Excuse me?"

"..Nevermind. So would you like to come out?" Phoenix pressed. "Come on, I really miss you-"

"Alright."

_W-what? It was that easy?_

"Did you say "alright"?"

"I DID, Wright. Now do tell me where you'd like to rendezvous poste haste."

_W-whoa, efficient as always. Quick think of a bar!_

"Um.. the Knob?" Phoenix suggested, quickly.

_..Oh shit! I hope he doesn't think I'm making that up. Suggestive name and everything._

"I _beg_ your pardon?"

"I mean the Bar, the Polished Knob! Well everyone calls it the Knob.. It's a street thing," Phoenix explained hurriedly. "You know.. Hahaha."

_Please don't let him get any bad ideas about me now!_

The voice at the other end merely clicked his tongue impatiently. "Fair enough. Need a lift?"

"Yeah that would be great!" Phoenix agreed.

_I gotta ask him out more just to get free lifts! How convenient. _

After giving him directions to his flat, Phoenix hung the phone up. Sighing, he put his head in his hands, and shook his head in dismay.

"What am I doing?" Phoenix was blushing a bit in embarrassment. "I just invited Edgeworth for a drink, and he knows how I get with alcohol.."

_Although I have to admit, some of the other night was a complete act.. Just to tease him. But he definitely thought I was under the influence of alcohol. Least I think so? Although I gotta admit, it was a bit exciting..!_

The defence attorney slapped his cheeks a few times to calm down a blush forming. Grinning cheekily, he headed over to his bedroom to get ready. He opened his birch wood wardrobe to reveal a heap of clothes scattered off the hangers.

"Honestly, I need to get some new threads," Phoenix muttered while sifting through his clothes pile. "I guess this will do.."

He grabbed a clean plain blue polo shirt, a pair of grey straight jeans, and got changed swiftly. The doorbell rang just as Phoenix was swinging his arms through a plain black leather jacket.

"Coming!"

After slipping his feet through a pair of trainers, he promptly opened the door to see Miles stood outside, scowling. He was wearing his trench coat with a maroon button up shirt and black jeans - his arms were crossed and his foot, tapping the ground in a gesture of impatience.

_What a nice face to see on such a lovely evening! Not._

"You look like someone just announced that the criminal you convicted last month was actually innocent," Phoenix surmised, smirking. "Did I hit a bulls-eye?"

"Hardly. Hurry _up_ Wright."

_Ugh, this is going to be a painful evening._

x|x|x|x

"Don't suppose you want a drink then, Edgeworth?"

The lawyers were seated at a small table lit up by warm orange lights in the far corner of the bar. Miles' choice, of course. The music wasn't completely deafening in this corner, and they were a comfortable distance away from the dance floor, to Miles' relief. Since the night was still young, the bar wasn't completely packed yet.

"No, I'm driving," Miles replied, dryly. "I'm fine with a glass of lemon tea, though. But please, feel free to order a drink for yourself - I don't want to be a killjoy."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "Well, sure then. I'll pay for you as well."

_Except the price list is a bit hefty.. I guess I'll just handle a Stella._

"Once we've got our drinks… lets discuss what you desire to converse about," Miles pressed, pursuing his thin lips.

…_I need to make something up on the double._

Phoenix strode over to the drinks bar to order. He rested his elbows on the counter as he called out to the serving girl. She smiled as she approached.

"And what can I get you?" She threw her long brunette curls over her shoulder and smiled again, warm heartedly.

"A Stella and a glass of lemon tea please," Phoenix answered, promptly.

"Coming right up."

_I really love the atmosphere in this bar. So warm and orange and-_

_Riiiingggg._

_H-huh?_

Hastily, Phoenix reached for his phone before his Steel Samurai ring tone could embarrass him any further.

"Maya! Why are you ringing me?" Phoenix asked, bluntly when he picked up.

"N-nick? Can't I ring you?"

_Maybe that was a bit too harsh.. _

"Um! Sorry, it's just that I'd rather my ring tone not being going off where I am right now," Phoenix replied quickly, turning away from the bar counter, flushing a bit.

"Oh I see. Well where on earth are you then?"

"I'm in a bar with Edgeworth," Phoenix confessed. "Not exactly the best company.. But _someone_ left me alone," he added, accusingly.

"Ha-ha. Well.." she paused. Phoenix could tell the girl was smirking on the other side of the line. "I see how it is anyway."

_I dread to know what she sees.._

"Well in that case I'll leave you with your _pleasant company_. I wouldn't want to interrupt anything-"

"H-HEY. It's nothing like what you're thinking!" Phoenix retorted quickly. "Get that thought out of your head!"

"Sure sure Nick. See you later!"

Maya hung up, and Phoenix pocketed his phone, shaking his head and sighing.

"Your drinks are here sir, or should I say, Phoenix Wright?" the smiling brunette slid the drinks over to Phoenix. Her grin showed off sparkling white teeth. Her skin was so caked in foundation that Phoenix was sure she was merely a step away from being as fake as a mannequin.

_She looks even more artificial bathed in all these fancy orange lights.._

"Do I know you, miss?" Phoenix inquired, lightly.

"Nah - but I've seen you all over the news lately," the brunette replied, with a look of complete adoration. "You're so _manly _and so _brave_," she continued, edging towards him slowly. Her hand reached out and stroked the top of Phoenix's gently. "I'm a _HUGE_ fan of yours." She stressed "huge" to such a large degree that Phoenix began to feel uncomfortable.

_This is making me very uneasy.. Honestly. Does she even know what I DO?_

"Sorry miss, I'm not interested," Phoenix admitted, taking his hand back quickly. "I'll be going now."

_Women. So needy._

Upon finding out that her prey was escaping, the brunette's smile transformed into an almighty scowl.

_Typical, even her personality is artificial._

Grinning nervously, the defence attorney picked up the two drinks and hurried to join Miles again at the corner of the bar.

"S-sorry for the wait."

"It was.. nothing Wright. Don't worry about it." Miles replied, weakly.

Miles was watching Phoenix carefully as he slipped back onto his chair, although when ether Phoenix tried to catch his eye, Miles simply turned away stubbornly. Phoenix took a swig of his lager, refusing to break his gaze away from the Prosecutor.

"Anything wrong?" Phoenix pressed, impatiently. "You're acting pretty weird."

Miles nodded towards the serving girl, who had now found a new victim to prey upon. "Do you know her?" he asked, continuing to refuse to meet Phoenix's gaze.

_Ah, I see. He saw her openly flirting with me._

"No," Phoenix sharply replied. "And no, I'm not interested in her at all - before you ask."

Phoenix could have sworn he heard the Prosecutor exhale and saw his shoulders relax immensely, as if he had been holding his breath while waiting for an answer.

_Probably my imagination though..?_

"So Wright, what did you want to talk to me about?" Miles inquired, sipping from his glass.

…_I suppose I'd better tell the truth._

"I had a dream about us during childhood Edgeworth," Phoenix admitted, eyes cast down. "It was enlightening."

Miles finally looked up to meet Phoenix in the eyes. "Oh really? Do enlighten me, as to how it was enlightening."

"I realised how much you'd changed," Phoenix continued. "You were such.. an incredible person, my hero, my idol, when you were younger. I really looked up to you."

Miles had now lowered his glass, hanging onto Phoenix's every word.

"The incident the other day, when you refused to help that girl, confused me. Now I know why. You weren't always like this. You saved a girl you didn't even know, from being bullied by a much larger older boy, reckless as it was, a month after you saved me in the classroom trial. You were willing to stick up for people even with your wellbeing on the line. That incident made me truly _respect _every part of you."

"People change and grow Wright. You shouldn't be chasing after a childish ideal of desiring to save the world. I'd have thought you'd have grown out of that silly phase by now." Miles replied sharply. His tone slightly subdued though.

"Believe it or not, I still believe in that boy who taught me the value of law and justice," Phoenix said, quietly. "I want to believe that boy I knew back then, is with me, sitting across from me, talking to me right now."

His last words clung the air. Seconds, moments, minutes passed. Eventually, Miles inhaled sharply.

"Wright. Is that the only reason why you're sitting with me right now? Because you want to see that foolishly "heroic boy" who saved you all those years ago, that boy who saved someone whom he didn't even know? Is that the only reason why you're desiring to rebuild our friendship?" Miles' voice had an edge of hurt, as much as he tried to hide it.

_Is that the only reason why I want to be friends with Edgeworth? ..Because of all those years ago? I don't know anymore._

"I'll take that silence as a yes," Miles murmured, quietly.

_W-what am I doing?_

"NO! Wait Edgeworth, don't take this the wrong way!" Phoenix protested suddenly, flustered. "It's not true, I mean, it is, but.. I do enjoy your company. Even the you now! You're still my closest friend to this day, whether or not you're the same as you were back then. You're still my best friend."

_Please let him forgive me.._

Miles allowed a ghost of a smile haunt his lips. It was slightly bitter though. "Well in that case, I suppose that's.. acceptable."

"Y-yeah.."

The tables surrounding the two lawyers were gradually being filled up, and the music was beginning to blast in the surround sound speakers to fill even the darkest corners of the brightly lit bar. Phoenix could tell Miles was gradually becoming more and more insecure in said environment. The warm orange lights were beginning into switch to bright flashing neon colors.

"You want to leave, don't you Edgeworth?" Phoenix shot a knowing grin at Miles.

_He's totally obvious. Look at the way he's stiffening up! I can even feel a North Wind coming._

"Indeed I do." Miles raised an eyebrow and smiled back at the defence attorney - tentatively.

After finishing their drinks, the two lawyers exited the bar swiftly.

_What I felt then, what I feel now. How do I distinguish between the two? ..Feelings aren't simple at all. One has to cut away at the layers to truly discover what it is you so desire of a person.. Do I really want Edgeworth "to be the boy" he was back then? _

"Just listen to me try and be all philosophical," Phoenix muttered quietly to himself, as both lawyers headed towards Miles' car.

_And after discovering what it is your desires are, there is also the challenge of truly understanding why you have them. _

* * *

><p>AN:

The Polished Knob is actually a pub in my town xD LOL. We actually do call it the Knob as well. Just some insider info in case you're interested.

Pretty deep chapter.. I hope it's all making sense though. I wanted to give more depth to the way Phoenix views Edgeworth - I hope it's all making sense. A real relationship takes ages to bloom fully so that's why they're still not together…? -shot-.. XD

Next chapter will have the comedy element again. I think this is probably set to be the deepest chapter in the story, I won't make anymore things serious in mood after now I promise~

_QR reply:_

Wolfreen: No - you're not being nitpicky at all :D Well, I was a bit confused about what you meant at first x_x Then I realised why- it's because I didn't explain the Gatewater Park thing in my dialogue... It'll be the second time Miles and Kay go to the Park… but THIS Gatewater Park they're going to _will be different _from the one in the Game.. Lets just say "the managers decided to make some improvements and more/better attractions after the Amano murder" and then reopened it again. (probably wasn't clear just by using the word "revamped".. my fault sorry D; ) & (I don't really fancy following the sort of attractions in the game .. -evil laugh- ..XD Yeah that and I'm too lazy to keep referring back to the actual real attractions in it.. ^^;;)

I hope that's easy enough to follow! Thanks for pointing that out anyway - I actually realised something thanks to you pointing that out =.= This whole fic has been written under the assumption that Investigations took place BETWEEN JFA and TAT - I assumed that, due to a review I read… and I just checked out the timeline, and found out that it takes place after TAT.. so I'm going to have to get rid of the whole taking place directly after GS3 thing in my summary eventually. (I guess I'm relieved no one has realised this all till now? O_O )

..If anything _does_ strike you as odd do tell guys :D

(I totally need to get rid of this AN once I've made my changes after I'm done with the story too.. I hope I don't confuse people e_e )

& the rest of the reviewers:

I'm really happy to hear your thoughts *-* Thanks a lot for your feedback! Especially CB, your reviews really encourage me (Y) thank you!


	14. Lovesick

Chapter 14 ~ Lovesick ~

* * *

><p><em>..I can't believe I agreed to go on a trip to Gatewater Land next week with Kay Faraday of all people.<em>

The place didn't exactly hold good memories for Miles, revamped or not, so he was eager to get the outing over and done with.

_In all honesty, I couldn't refuse the offer because, well, as much as I hate to admit it, I really respect Kay Faraday. She has been a great help to my investigations in the past, and even now, in the present. I've been rather harsh on her lately, and even though I know that she has been trying to help me, I truly cannot accept the sort of help I'm receiving from her. Argh. That blue-suited devil of a lawyer.._

A mental image of Phoenix Wright donning devil horns and a sweeping devil tail entered Miles' head unwillingly. He cringed.

_Oh sweet Christ, that is so awfully attractive-WAIT NO. I need to pull myself together. Really now? There must have been something in that Iced Tea beverage I had last night._

Miles sighed, smacking his blushing cheeks. He was seated in his swivel office chair, trying to sift through a mountain of paperwork that Detective Gumshoe had handed in earlier.

_And to top it off, that Detective decided to deliver late papers to me. It's all well and good if he takes the blame. However, it's me who has to shoulder the burden - since it's MY paperwork, and my responsibility!_

Miles wasn't in the best of moods, in more ways than one. His brain appeared to want to function with Phoenix Wright for fuel and wheels.

_That. Man. Is. All. I. Think. About... NNRGHH!_

Trying to breathe easy, Miles pounded his desk with the bottom of his fist in frustration, only to wince afterwards, in deep regret.

_That brought on anything but the sweet taste of satisfaction.._

Giving up, Miles put his fountain pen to the side, and in a very undignified manner, he rested his head on his folded arms on top of his desk.

_I hardly care about how undignified I'm looking right now. I just really need some peace of mind._

"Wright.." Miles' voice was an inaudible murmur.

_Why am I so bothered about the words he said yesterday? I… I didn't change that much did I?_

What had horrified Miles the most was that he had started to feel unquestionable resentment towards his younger self, for being more of a "desirable" friend _and a better person_ in the eyes of Phoenix Wright.

_Why do I envy my younger self so much? I'm much more dignified, have better common sense, older, and most certainly a better _man_ than my younger 9 year old self. Why do I wish to return to how I was back then? _

A sudden vision encompassed Miles. He pictured a young boy, being close to Phoenix, being his best friend, the sole person Phoenix had truly believed in. He pictured how that young boy had defended Phoenix in a classroom trial against the rest of the class' taunts, then defended a young girl whom he'd never met before in an act of incredible heroism. These were acts that Phoenix himself had admired and looked up to, acts which had affected him and inspired him to this very day. Miles felt a fury boil inside him. This young boy had become the sole reason Phoenix was here as a defence lawyer, the reason for his existence. It took Miles another few minute to realise that this boy he was seeing, was him. The pictures were fragments of his own memory.

"Ludicrous. Phoenix Wright, you are well and truly, a complete and utter imbecile," Miles murmured, his silver hair obscuring his eyes. A smile was beginning to form on his thin lips. "You've made me resent and feel utmost jealousy towards my naïve 9 year old self. How lovely."

Miles could only interpret this as being jealous of the deep bond of friendship shared between the two young boys, a deep bond that did not exist anymore thanks to their separation after the DL-6 incident. Thinking about this only made Miles' fists clench tighter in anger - anger at thinking about what could have been, had he not been taken away to Germany and raised by Manfred Von Karma.

_I didn't know I valued his friendship this deeply._

The Prosecutor stood up. He was feeling too flustered, heated, and on edge to even attempt the paperwork right in front him, so he decided to get some fresh air. Sweeping up his keys and his long trench coat, he headed out of the Prosecutor's Office.

_Maybe I can get something for my fever while I'm at it?_

x|x|x|x

"How may I help you today sir?" A young lady with blond hair cropped into a tight fitting bun and wearing a plain petite white uniform inquired, as Miles approached her.

Miles had entered the nearest Pharmacy - Heywood Pharmaceuticals, hoping to get something, anything, to calm his nerves and "fever". He pursed his lips, slightly reluctant. He failed to form words.

"Would you like some privacy sir?" the young pharmacist asked gently.

"Yes please," Miles answered curtly, purely because it made him uneasy to talk about anything problem-related out in the open.

_Von Karma ideals of perfection still appear to be influencing my decisions to an extent._

"Right this way sir," she gestured towards a door to the back room of the Pharmacy. Miles gave a short bow.

"Ladies first."

"Oh! Thank you."

Miles followed the lady to the back room. She closed the door behind her.

"Please take a seat Mr..?"

"Edgeworth. Miles Edgeworth," Miles replied, succinctly. He took his allocated seat and she took hers. The room was covered in blinding white tiles that gave off the stereotypical feeling of a medical institute.

"O-oh," the pharmacist expressed surprise, then murmured quietly to herself- "I knew I recognised him."

"E-excuse me?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Now Mr Edgeworth, please explain your condition and I'll try to help you to the best of my ability," the young pharmacist quickly said, regaining her well trained professionalism.

_I honestly don't know where to start.._

"Lately, I've been rather feverish," Miles began. "Occasional dizziness, heartache, a dry throat, and perspiring palms are symptoms I've been experiencing. I was hoping to prescribe some medication for my condition.."

"I see, is there anything else that strikes you as odd about your condition?" the young lady narrowed her eyes. "Has anything, or _anyone _been on your mind lately?"

Miles raised his eyebrows. "I hardly see how that's related, actually."

"On the contrary Mr Edgeworth, it can be related. Stress can be a primary cause of illness."

Miles' eye twitched.

_Unbelievable. _

"Yes - actually," Miles answered honestly, but begrudgingly all the same. "A friend of mine. He's.. a work colleague to a certain extent."

_I still believe it's not related though. _

It was the pharmacist's turn to raise her eyebrows in complete surprise. A smile was starting to curve on her lips.

"Oh _dear_ Mr Edgeworth! I think what you have is something that science cannot find a cure for or even comprehend!" the pharmacist failed to suppress a small squeal. "You're _love sick_!"

The young pharmacist had completely lost her professionalism by now. She walked up to Miles to place her hands firmly on his shoulders. Miles winced, feeling his skin crawl up in disgust at the contact.

"P-please elaborate," Miles whispered, weakly.

"_Lovesick?" Is.. that even classed as a condition? What an earth is this young lady talking about?_

"Mr Miles Edgeworth. You are in LOVE."

Upon hearing the words, Miles felt like all the bolts that kept him together had come loose, sending him flying into orbit. These were the very words that Miles, deep down, did not want to hear, or rather, feared. Something inside him had buried these suspicions deep inside, to keep himself from accepting it. However, now that the truth was revealed, Miles had to brute the full and bitter force of it.

…_In love? With Phoenix Wright? _

"A-are you alright Mr Edgeworth?"

Her voice snapped Miles out of a trance. He nodded, still weak. She straightened up and crossed her arms, an eyebrow still raised.

"I-I was just caught off guard - that's all."

The young pharmacist regarded him in concern. She was no longer on the verge of becoming a fan girl. "Well Mr Edgeworth, I'm afraid I can't help you with this condition." She gave a light chuckle. "Honestly, did you not have the faintest clue?"

_I don't know. Perhaps part of me knew, but never accepted, though. _

A moment of silence passed. The pharmacist sighed, and let a gentle smile rest on her lips. "Science can't explain why people, males and females alike, desire some more than others. There's no medical cure for this! I'm afraid you're on your own on this. Is it possible at all for you to start a loving relationship with this man?" Her smile was starting to border cheeky now.

Miles' eye twitched again. Unwillingly, he pictured it. Dating Phoenix Wright. Holding hands, hugging him, being THE closest person to him. Having 100% attention from him and having him only look at _him_, no one else, solely him and him alone. He licked his drying lips.

"I-I.."

_I can't explain this feeling of happiness when I think about these possibilities as well._

"I.."

Suddenly Miles remembered a fateful phone call - a phone call that had confirmed Phoenix's sexuality more than anything else.

_"And in addition, be so kind as to leave me alon-"_

_"EDGEWORTH. I'M-NOT-GAY!"_

Miles cringed at the memory. His fists clenched in frustration.

"No. It's not possible at all. I wouldn't even consider it even if it was."

_I haven't lost all my pride yet. I refuse to chase after someone who is undoubtedly - of straight orientation. I don't believe for a second that that Dating Profile stated the truth about Wright's orientation.. He's clearly interested in women. He's in love with Maya. _

The memory of Phoenix drunk and upset about Maya's arranged marriage came to Miles' mind._  
><em>

The young pharmacist sighed heavily and gave him a pitying look. "I see. Well, unrequited love is the most painful love out there. How tragic-"

"I'd like to be excused. I need to collect my thoughts," Miles interrupted, before she could make the Prosecutor feel anymore uneasy. "Thank you for your help, regardless of it being minimal."

The pharmacist smiled warmly. "If you ever need anymore help in the future, just ask for "Karen Heywood." She flashed the name badge pinned on her shirt. "Have a good day."

"Certainly. I'll be taking my leave now, good day." Miles gave a short bow again before swiftly exiting the backroom and Pharmacy building.

x|x|x|x

_I'm in love with Phoenix Wright._

_In love. _

_In.. love?_

The more Miles thought about it, the more he failed to get his head round it. However, this conclusion, unfortunately for him, appeared to be the most logical answer. It made sense. It was why Phoenix invaded his brain the majority of the time, why he couldn't keep his eyes off various parts of the man's body. It was why every time Phoenix entered his eyeshot, he appeared so blazing, so bright and inspiring, and so.. wonderful. More significantly, it was why Miles felt unquestionable jealousy towards the girl Phoenix was in love with, the girl: Maya Fey.

_I barely know the girl, but I want her off the planet. How despicable and selfish of me._

Miles had reached a small park, without realising. The early afternoon sun was beating on Miles hard - he was beginning to feel too warm in his large black trench coat. He shrugged it off and resorted to carrying it with his arm. Sighing, he decided to find a park bench to sit on.

_I was hoping to find answers to my condition, but I've found none. I refuse to accept that I'm in love-_

The prosecutor stopped in his tracks when he saw a certain defence attorney he knew very well sat on a bench on his own, within eyeshot. Miles was rooted on the spot, eyes glued on him. He was starting to develop a dry throat.

_..W-wright.. Why is he here?_

Phoenix was on his mobile phone. He was chatting, animated, his face full of content. One arm was resting on the bench in a relaxed gesture, and one of his legs was crossed and resting on his other leg's knee.

_I wonder who he's talking to?_

Miles, without thinking, moved closer towards the defence attorney. He crept within the thick greenery and splash of trees to at least attempt to remain hidden. He felt irritated he had to go such lengths to eavesdrop on a conversation, however, Miles' heart was in control right now.

"M-maya. I keep telling you, I'm not in town! I'm in the park.."

"….. I'm not lying! And I'm not getting you a burger!"

_..Definitely Maya Fey._

"And what exactly would I get in return? Your love? Ha! I'm afraid you already gave me your heart when you started being my assistant."

Phoenix's tone was light-hearted, but Miles was horrified to find that the words pierced like sharp needles through his heart.

_I don't believe this! I'm jealous of such a playful remark!_

"Yeah yeah, I love you too _honey_," Phoenix droned, sticking his tongue out - almost as if the girl was right in front of him. "..HA. Resorting to blackmail now? You'll never win Maya. Just face it. Play fair."

Miles rested his head against the great oak tree branch that served as his hiding spot. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

_Why am I eavesdropping on a conversation that has utterly nothing to do with me? Truly pathetic Miles Edgeworth. Truly._

"This conversation ends now Maya. GOOD-BYE."

After hanging up, Phoenix slipped his phone back into his pocket, irritation moulding his face into a scowl. He muttered something incomprehensible to himself, before getting up and exiting the park quickly. Miles had to force himself to tear his eyes away from the man's back, his eyes darted for an object of interest, anything, to stop him from watching Phoenix Wright leave. It was irritating to admit, but he was slightly hurt that Phoenix had not even realised Miles was there!

_If he did notice me though, it certainly would've been nothing short of disastrous._

Cursing under his breath, Miles closed his eyes again after failing to find an object of more interest to him than Phoenix. A soft breeze rustled Miles' soft silver strands of hair, and a noisy bird flapped its wings nearby. The oak tree's large canopy provided a cool sanctuary from the sunlight's unbearable rays from above.

_These thoughts and desires are unavoidable. I can't run away from them any longer._

_I want to be.._

_I want to be the closest person to Phoenix Wright. _

_**I want him to look at me, and me alone.**_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry the chapter is kinda short - the next chapter is going to be pretty long I think :D Next chapter will have the trip to Gatewater Land. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and overly possessive Miles anyway :D (._.^)


	15. Gatewater Land Part 1

Chapter 15 ~ _Gatewater Land Part 1_ ~

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Next stop: Gatewater Land. For all passengers disembarking, please ensure all belongings and personal items are in your possession. Thank you, and have a good day."<em>**

_This is it then.._

The bus pulled up at a bright red bus shelter donning a banner with the words "Gatewater Land: Grand Re-opening - Tickets selling fast!" with blue and white badgers covering every corner of it. Phoenix swiftly got off the bus, headed towards the park entrance, following clear direction arrows splashed on the brick walls.

_Maya did say she had some quick business to take care of before joining me, but hopefully that business will be done now. _

The defence attorney flashed his set of tickets in front of the ticket officer and promptly walked through the barriers.

_If I remember correctly, our meeting place should be at the blue badger mascot. The question is, which one?_

Phoenix stared at the Blue Badger figures in the distance that quite literally littered the Park, slightly dumbfounded. A small girl with a bright green balloon nearby was even imitating the Blue Badger stood in front of her, joyfully.

_I suppose I'll just wait by the Blue Badger closest to the main entrance?_

He spotted the one closest to the heavy metal main gates and started to head towards it. Crowds of various families and couples were preventing Phoenix from getting a good look at it, though. He could only just see the top of its head, bobbing from right to left, aimlessly. Bracing himself, Phoenix squeezed his way through the traffic jam of families and couples to reach the Blue Badger in his sights.

_..Hang on a second.._

Phoenix stopped in his tracks when he saw the man already there, sitting on the bench next to the badger mascot, looking extremely uncomfortable. He looked up to meet Phoenix in the eyes. Phoenix merely stared, mouth open, eyes wide. The man, Miles Edgeworth, flinched dramatically and got up quickly. The look in his piercing grey eyes demanded answers - and fast.

"What on earth are you doing _here_?" Both Phoenix and Miles shouted in complete unison.

"….Why are you asking? Shouldn't you be answering _me_?"

"STOP STEALING MY_ LINES_."

"…."

Phoenix and Miles both turned away in embarrassment, still in unison despite their efforts. Exasperated, Miles began to tap his foot and crossed his arms. The sound of two mobile phones going off - also in unison - interrupted the awkward silence. Phoenix's Steel Samurai ring tone clashed heavily with Miles' plain default ringing tone.

"..Excuse me."

"…Same here, sorry."

Both lawyers went to the side to receive their calls.

x|x|x|x

"..Kay.. Faraday...!" Miles hissed into his phone, clenching his free hand into a fist. "What is the meaning of this?"

_She has definitely got something to do with this! That cheeky girl!_

"Ah, Mr Edgeworth! Unfortunately I've come down with an _awfully inconvenient cold_.. So I'm unable to join you.."

"Don't tell blatant LIES Kay. What am I to do now? I'm alone with this ….man!"

"Which man?"

_She wants to play innocent? Well, I can clearly see through her act._

"Phoenix Wright, although you already know that, don't you?"

"It's for your own good Mr Edgeworth," the voice on the other end was deadly serious. "Male bondage- I mean _male bonding_ is good for you. Have a great day Mr Edgeworth!"

She hung up.

…_I'll find my own way to legally SILENCE that girl one day!_

It took a great effort for Miles not to crush his mobile phone into tiny pieces and stamp in frustration.

x|x|x|x

"Maya, where are you?"

"Something came up Nick, I'm really sorry, but I can't come," the voice on the other end of the line did honestly sound apologetic.

"Maya…then where is your friend?" Phoenix asked, completely confused and dumbfounded. "And why is Edgeworth here?"

"Mr Edgeworth? I have _no idea _Nick."

_Is she lying or telling the truth? I really can't tell!_

"Well, I reckon you could confront him about a few things. Why don't you talk to him more about what you talked to me about the other day? Your insecurities and everything. Take advantage of this time with Mr Edgeworth. It might be one of the only chances you get to clear things up with him, once and for all… don't you think?"

_..She's right, actually._

Phoenix tentatively took a quick look at Miles, who was looking like he wanted to strangle whoever it was on the other side of his line. Phoenix smiled wryly.

"I'll give it a go. Alright Maya, good luck with whatever you've got to do."

_I have a feeling Maya set this up for my benefit, so I won't pass this chance off... I guess._

After hanging up, Phoenix walked up to Miles, and put a hand on his hunched shoulder - gently. "Edgeworth, calm down," he murmured, softly.

Miles shivered and shrugged the defence lawyer's hand off, embarrassed. "R-right… I mean yes, Wright."

He turned round to face Phoenix properly, frowning. "What do you propose we do now Wright? We've clearly been set up."

Phoenix flashed a cheesy grin and started to rub the back of his neck. "Seems that way yes! But.."

He pointed at the park. A blue arch with a large banner displaying the words "Gatewater Park reopened and revamped" towered over them. Beyond it, lay a variety of wacky attractions and rides splashed across a wide radius.

"I say we make the most of it," finished Phoenix. "Come on, my company can't be the worst - can it?"

Miles twitched, deliberately avoiding eye contact with Phoenix. "Certainly not.. But.." He took a quick look around, in obvious worry.

"What is it?"

"I'm almost certain we'll run into some familiar faces," Miles murmured. "The police in particular, maybe the odd detective or two.." He pursed his lips. "After all, it is in their interest to make this reopening as successful as possible, to prevent further murder from taking place in their parks, and avoid further embarrassment to their force."

_Ah, I see. B-but what's wrong about them seeing US together?_

"Why is it a problem if they see us together?" Phoenix pressed, curiously. "You're not ashamed of my company are you?" Phoenix didn't bother to try and hide the edge of hurt in his voice.

Phoenix could have sworn he saw a pink tinge forming on Miles' cheeks. The Prosecutor's eyes flickered to Phoenix's for a fleeting moment before he turned his head away in exasperation. Phoenix raised his eyebrows.

"No, Wright. Don't put words in my mouth. I merely thought it would be of inconvenience with regard to my own professional appearance, to be seen in such a place."

_Liar. He would have thought of that before he even stepped out of his apartment to come here in the first place! But if he wants to play it that way.._

Phoenix smirked and shook his head. He grabbed Miles by the wrist, still smirking. Miles' eyes widened at his sudden contact.

"We can play a game of hide and seek, every time we see someone we know. How about it?" Phoenix suggested, all innocent smiles.

"W-what?" Miles quickly shook Phoenix's hand off, flinching again.

"Hide when we see someone we know, Edgeworth," Phoenix repeated, rolling his eyes. "Ready to go in?"

"No."

"Glad to hear, let's go!"

_What a complete killjoy!_

x|x|x|x

"K-Kay. I gotta compliment you on your ability to get Blue Badger costumes efficiently."

"Hm?"

_Well that's only to be expected from a Yatagarasu!_

The two girls were changing into Badger costumes in a small warehouse in the far corner of the Main Park. Maya had just arrived, after receiving directions from a short text by Kay:

_Maya, I managed to grab some spare Blue Badger costumes from the site! Come to the small warehouse in the far corner of the Main Park. I hope you don't have a preference to the Badger you'll be donning? _

"This Blue Badger costume isn't really friendly for skirt wearers," Maya muttered as she inspected it. "This'll be such a pain to wear!"

"It'll be worth it though!" Kay enthused. "We'll completely blend in."

_Of course, there's the issue of trying to find the two lovebirds in the crowds, but worrying about that is for later!_

"So which Badger are you donning Kay?" Maya asked, curiously. "Won't it be suspicious if there are _two _Blue Badgers wandering around with each other?"

"Precisely," Kay agreed. "That's why, I'm taking the Proto Badger." She gestured at her limp light blue badger suit strewn across the floor. "I refuse to take Pink or Bad, they really stand out too much.."

"I rather think that anyone with a Blue Badger costume stands out a lot anyway!" Maya shot back, grinning. "Fair enough, though."

The girls slipped into their costumes and began to plan their moves.

x|x|x|x

_I need to break the ice. Really. _

Both men had been walking round Main Park area for a couple of minutes now, in complete silence. Phoenix was starting to feel unnerved by the tension. Around them, kids were running around with Blue Badger balloons and families were laughing and enjoying the attractions with complete ease.

_Oh, what I'd give to channel a bit of that happiness into Edgeworth._

"Are you that touchy about being seen?" Phoenix blurted out, sourly.

"I suppose I am," Miles answered honestly, clicking his tongue. "But.. regardless, some of these attractions may be able to entertain me in some way.."

His eyes were locked onto a shooting ring with various Bad Badger models as targets inside an open mini arcade complex. Phoenix noticed his curiosity and grinned - relieved at how human his curiosity was.

"Hey Edgeworth, fancy having a go on those shooting rings?"

Miles raised his eyebrows as a smile settled on his lips. He still refused to meet Phoenix in the eye though. "Is that a challenge?"

"If you so desire to view it that way, then yes - it is!" Phoenix chuckled as they entered the mini complex.

The mini arcade complex was relatively dark, and only lit by the programmed lights installed inside the stalls and machines. They both strolled over to the shooting ring, picking up the guns allocated to them after Phoenix entered some coins. The stall lit up in entirety, and the Bad Badger targets at the back began to move in right and left sideway movements. They were all moving at varying speeds. The ones that moved the fastest, naturally, delivered the largest points upon hitting them, whereas the slower ones, the least. It was straightforward. However, managing to successfully shoot them was a completely different dilema.

_BANG._

The shot narrowly missed a badger's left "ear".

_Aaw shit, completely missed! Only got another 10 rounds to go.._

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

Phoenix turned to Miles at his side in alarm, shocked and scared at the amount of times he had heard the Prosecutor fire his rounds.

_W-what in the world Edgeworth?_

"Sorry Wright." Miles straightened himself up, slightly flustered. His eyes were shining in mild excitement. "I…accidentally held the trigger down for too long."

"…Wow, the almighty perfect prosecutor made a mistake in his judgement?"

"Shut the hell up Wright."

Phoenix chuckled at his sharp reply. Miles returned to attempting to aim his gun.

_He doesn't understand how fun he is to tease! _

"Did any of your rounds shoot a badger by the way?" Phoenix asked coolly, twirling his gun model round his fingers.

"…No," he answered through gritted teeth. "And yourself Wright?"

_Where in the world did the rounds all go then?_

"Ditto."

Phoenix raised his gun again and attempted another fire-

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

"? ..My rounds are done?" Miles stared dejectedly at his model pistol.

"Edgeworth.. This is why you'd never commit a murder. You wouldn't know how to handle a gun even in the direst situations.." Phoenix remarked, leaning on the edge of the shooting counter, himself shooting a look of amusement at Miles. Miles merely sent him a scowl back.

"Don't be ridiculous Wright, even I'd be able to shoot a gun!"

_Oh dear, I need to get him to loosen up. Oh! I have an idea.._

While donning a smug smile, Phoenix stepped behind Miles and gently wrapped his arms round his, to grasp Miles' fingers arching over the gun. He ignored Miles' shivering, and comfortably pushed his body against Miles'. The prosecutor's silver hair tickled the defence attorney's cheek, as he positioned his head to rest gently on Miles' shoulder.

"Easy now Edgeworth, easy. I'm only helping," Phoenix murmured, his breath penetrating Miles' ear.

_Damn, he smells so nice.._

"W-wright," a weak voice murmured his name back.

"Alright, you fire it like this."

Phoenix squeezed Miles' finger over the trigger, softly, but quickly released.

"Then you pull this.."

Phoenix, clutching Miles' hand, moved it to the bottom of the pistol to pull and release a clutch trigger. Miles' rough hands felt like fire under Phoenix' fingertips, Phoenix could have sworn that the last time he had touched them, they were as cold as ice. He didn't bother looking to much into it though.

"And that's how you do it, if you don't pull it, the gun goes haywire.." Phoenix murmured, unconsciously brushing his lips on top of Miles' ear. Miles flinched again, and Phoenix found himself squeezing the man harder in reaction.

"To aim properly, keep your non dominant eye closed.." Phoenix's left hand reached out to cover Miles' left eye. His fingers tingled slightly as they brushed his cheekbones. "It improves your alignment to the target.."

"…I get it Wright. Now please.. Unhand me?"

_? Why don't I want to let go?_

"Unhand me Wright," Miles repeated, quietly. He made no attempts to shake him off though.

"_Objection_," Phoenix murmured, proceeding to trace Miles' jaw line with his lips.

_This feels so nice.._

"Objection overruled. You're making me feel.. ill."

_..What am I doing?  
><em>

He immediately released the prosecutor, shaking his head at his own actions.

_There's a limit to a joke, for sure.  
><em>

"S-sorry Edgeworth."

"Hmph," Miles scowled and rolled his eyes, refusing to meet Phoenix in the eyes. "Well I get it now. Unfortunately… I'm not.. _willing_ to continue this silly game anyway."

_How about admitting you're bad at something for once instead of insulting its substance?_

"Whippersnapper!" The sound of a familiar female voice penetrated the arcade.

The lawyers froze. Phoenix was the first to whip round and see a Wendy Oldbag dressed in a Pink Badger outfit, closing in from a short distance. Her head piece was removed and in the hands of a small boy with a cheeky grin. She was chasing him, or she seemed to be, for the Badger outfit had made her movements slow and quite exaggerated. The child was running towards the arcade, sporting a devious laugh.

"Release my head from your custody immediately!" Oldbag's voice cracked under the strain. "WHIPPERSNAPPER!"

The boy entered the open arcade, getting closer and closer to the two lawyers. Phoenix gulped, looking around for some sort of sanctuary. He eyed the nearest, darkest corner of the arcade and made his decision.

"Get down!" Phoenix firmly pushed Miles into the dark corner of the arcade. Miles stumbled and hit the wall, cursing, but begrudgingly complied, as he slid down the wall to assume a sitting position. A pinball machine obscured him from Oldbag's view, but Phoenix still couldn't be so sure..

"What an earth are you trying to do Wright? Knock me unconscious?" Miles hissed. "And some prior warning would have been greatly welcomed!"

Ignoring the prosecutor's protests, Phoenix joined him in the dark corner, putting his arms around him to rest on the cold slate wall, and to shield Miles. He edged closer to the pinball machine that served as their cover.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

The boy passed the two men. He was still laughing, and still carrying the Pink Badger head.

_Honestly, kids today are so selfish! Wait damn, I sound so old._

A short moment later, Oldbag had stopped running, conveniently, right in front of them. Phoenix pressed himself closer to Miles in a panic. She tried to steady her heavy breathing, putting her hands on her knees, exhaling and inhaling in large amounts. It was so exaggerated, Phoenix couldn't help worrying about the current state of her health.

"W-whippersnapper.. No regard for manners… such a pain.." she screeched, extremely exasperated. "If only Edgey-poo was here, he'd teach him a thing or two about being dignified and presenting good behaviour to elders!"

Her eyes and cheeks lit up at the very thought of the prosecutor. Miles stiffened and put a hand over his face upon hearing his "nickname". Phoenix held his breath.

_I do wish she wouldn't be so possessive over Edgeworth.. And please, for the love of god. Ms Oldbag. MOVE OUT OF THE AREA SO I CAN BREATHE._

Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut.

_This is really uncomfortable._

After what seemed to be a lifetime or two, Oldbag proceeded to run after the boy thief, shouting "Whippersnapper!" as she went. When it was sure she was out of the vicinity, Phoenix released his held breath and collapsed to the side, allowing Miles the personal space he preferred. Miles merely ran a weary hand through his silver hair, a frown on his features.

…_Can't…breathe.. !_

Phoenix inhaled and exhaled in steady stages, wincing a bit as his throat ached. "Jeez, that was a killer!" The defence attorney turned round to address Miles properly. "Are you alright Edgeworth-?"

It was only then, that Phoenix realised how close he actually was to the prosecutor. Their lips were barely 3 inches apart. Unconsciously, Phoenix's eyes drifted to the prosecutor's lips and back up again, to meet Miles' narrowing eyes. They were twitching, and his eyebrows were raised.

"..Something wrong.. Wright?"

"…."

All of a sudden, something broke in Phoenix. He started to chuckle, the chuckle developing quickly into an uncontrollable laugh. Miles could only stare at him in complete surprise and dismay.

"What's so funny?" he demanded, feeling quite insulted.

"It's just.. all this tension," Phoenix squeaked, putting a hand over his mouth and squeezing his eyes shut to hold back the tears. "That was so ..unbelievably close! Don't you think? That was - fun in the strangest of ways!"

Miles' mouth twitched in mild amusement. "It was hardly amusing for me-"

"Oh shut it Edgeworth! You enjoyed it too didn't you?" Phoenix shot back, between a gasp of laughter. He opened his eyes to give him a teasing wink.

Miles allowed his rarest smile to settle on his lips - a smile of pure amusement. "I'll admit it was pretty thrilling."

_Finally! I broke the rock solid ice!_

Phoenix got up promptly, brushing his knees down. He offered a hand to Miles, smiling.

"Ready to go Edgeworth? And to actually have a _good_ time, this time?" Phoenix gave him a large grin, showing off his pearly white teeth.

_I feel so refreshed now!_

Miles smirked his prize-winning smirk and accepted his hand. "Indeed! Let's go."

x|x|x|x

_Oh, my god. That was so unbelievably cute. _

Kay Faraday and Maya Fey were standing idly by the mini arcade complex that contained their targets, inconspicuous, at least, in a Gatewater Land sense. An ice cream stall served as their camouflage, not that they really needed one. The ice cream vendor gave them the occasional suspicious look, but apart from that, their cover hadn't been blown - yet.

_These costumes totally blend in. In a Blue Badger way. But oh gosh! Did they just hug? I-swear-I saw-them-huuuug!_

"Hey Maya!" Kay whispered sharply at the Blue Badger standing next to her. Her voice was muffled due to the thick head covering her face, but she was sure her voice was audible.

"Hmm? What is it Kay?" Maya had taken a surprising liking to her Blue Badger role. She was even willingly swaying to the left and right in a trance like state, to reinforce her character. Kay thought she looked like a sore loser next to the girl!

"THEY HUGGED DIDN'T THEY?" She squealed.

"I think they were just hiding from Oldbag," Maya answered honestly, muffled by the mask but still audible all the same. "Mr Edgeworth has had some problems with her in the past-"

_Screw that, they hugged I say._

"Oh-oh! They're on the move again, time to move Maya!" Kay declared, elbowing the girl next to her. "Come on!"

"Nah.. I wanna sway some more," Maya answered lightly, in a trance like state. "It's oddly fun.."

"Maya! Remember your role in this mission soldier!" Kay hissed, but failing to keep out an edge of amusement to her tone.

_This is more fun than I thought it would be!_

"Oh! They're heading towards the.."

Kay surreptitiously skimmed the small visitor map she held in her right badger hand. It was rather difficult due to her tunnel vision.

"-towards the main ride attractions! Off we go! …MAYA."

"Y-yes! Coming!"

The Blue Badger and the Proto Badger both crept into a forming crowd behind Miles and Phoenix and started to follow them casually. Miles and Phoenix appeared a lot more relaxed than they previously were.

_At least they're talking to each other now! I wish I knew how to get them to have more "contact" though.._

Kay pursed her lips in thought. She was focusing so much on the silver and black haired men in the distance that she failed to notice she'd walked right into someone.

Kay yelped as she stumbled back in surprise. Maya had to quickly hold her badger arm out to steady the girl.

"Damnit! W-watch where you're going!" Kay rounded on the person she'd walked into, in irritation. She regretted it though, when she realised who the person was in front of her. It wasn't anyone she knew personally, but the Senior Police Uniform he was wearing was a clear giveaway of his position in the forces. Kay cringed.

"Excuse me? I don't recall any female Officers being on Blue Badger duty.." the Police Officer narrowed his eyes in suspicion. ""Officer", I'd like to see some form of Police ID please?"

Kay bit her bottom lip nervously.

_Oh great.. How do I get out of this?_

The Police Officer raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot in a gesture of impatience. He crossed his arms. "Well? I'm waiting.."

Kay merely shook her head and attempted to do a trademark Blue Badger pose. She felt incredibly silly doing it.

_This is so embarrassing. Lemme just crawl under a carpet and hide for the rest of my life.._

The Police Officer sighed in response and shook his head.

"Officer, I know how important it is to keep the Proto Badger in character, but there was honestly no need for you to leave your Police ID in the precinct! You should know that by now! Honestly. Have a good day." With that, the Police Officer moved away, leaving Kay completely shocked at how easily he let her off.

_That was too easy to get away with! …No wonder so many murders take place in Los Angeles. Whoops, I probably shouldn't go that far. Well anyway, I should speak Badgernese more often.  
><em>

Chuckling nervously, Kay turned back to try and locate her targets. However, to her utter dismay, they were now out of sight. The crowds were beginning to thicken as more and more people started to head towards the main attraction site.

_Curse it all._

"Maya are you still living?" Kay turned round to look for the young spirit medium in alarm. "M-Maya? ..Oh!"

She lumbered over to Maya the Blue Badger in a far corner, who was standing in front of a family of five, all taking quick snapshots of her with disposable cameras. Upon noticing the approaching Kay, the Blue Badger waved, and the family left, satisfied and happily.

"Hey Kay! I never knew the Blue Badger was the one everyone wanted pictures with!" Maya cried, enthusiastically.

"R-really?"

"Yeah! Wow, only the 3rd family I've had to deal with today though- oh wait I think this family is wanting pictures as well!" Maya nodded her badger head towards the approaching family of three, a small girl holding a Blue Badger lollipop and a Blue Badger souvenir bag in the lead. As she got closer she giggled and did a Blue Badger pose. Maya laughed and waved at her. The father of the family had an SLR camera round his neck, one hand intertwined with his wife's, and the other, clutching onto a small lunch box. He grinned as he positioned himself to take snapshots of the little girl and Maya in her costume. Kay sighed, and put her badger hand over her badger eyes, shaking her badger head in complete dismay.

_Um. I think we're getting our priorities a bit wrong here._

* * *

><p>AN:

1st: Phoenix

2nd Miles

3rd Kay

4th Phoenix

5th Kay

Sorry, the POV's are all over the place. Oh gosh, I was planning on having this trip all in one chapter, but I decided to split it - good thing since the POVs really would have been all over the place if I didn't. Hope you enjoyed the first part anyhow :D

PS: And about the gun thing, I kinda improvised. I hope it's not too far off anyway.


	16. Gatewater Land Part 2

Chapter 16 ~ _Gatewater Land Part 2 _~

* * *

><p><em>This is surprisingly more "fun" than I thought it would be..<em>

After the arcade incident, the two lawyers had proceeded towards the main attractions site of Gatewater Park. They had entered the House of Mirrors, or rather, Blue Badgers (Miles had complained the amount of badgers he was seeing in there was giving him a migraine), sat in to watch a game of Real-Life Blue Badger chess (Phoenix in particular was intent on watching this - Miles, on the other hand, didn't even know how the thing could even be considered a viable attraction) and they had played Hammer Jack with a Bad Badger as a target. Miles had been dumbfounded at how Phoenix's score more than doubled his.

"It's all about strength Edgeworth," Phoenix had said, dryly. "You rely too much on your logic to get you around, it's a given that you're pretty much _weaker_ than me."

_Honestly Wright you're such a brute. _

The two were now heading towards the water park attractions, much to Phoenix's joy and Miles' dismay. However, Phoenix was seemingly oblivious to his distress.

_W-water. That involves getting wet._

_Wet.._

_Wet…_

The memory of a wet Phoenix Wright during a certain memorable shower incident a couple of weeks ago flashed across Miles' memory. Miles cursed inwardly in response to his accursed good memory.

_..Nnnnnnnnnghh.. Why did he look so unbelievably sexy-_

"Is there something wrong Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, interrupting Miles' inappropriate fantasies. "You look like you're in another world." Phoenix chuckled.

Miles blushed and gritted his teeth in frustration. "I'm perfectly fine," he snapped, trying not to appear too flustered. "That attraction. Let's have a look at it."

The flustered prosecutor pointed in a random direction. Phoenix's eyes widened, and he started laughing.

_W-what on earth..? _

Miles took a good look at what he'd been pointing at. He blushed even more when he realised his blunder. What he was pointing at, was in fact, a playing area with various water attractions specifically for families with their kids. A bright blue banner splashed across the top of the small building that housed the attractions read - "Kids will love this!" "Variety of family fun activities inside!" "Kid friendly!"

_Ugh._

Miles rounded on the laughing Phoenix, scowling, and even more flustered despite himself. "E-enough! If you laugh anymore I'll personally silence you myself-"

"Edgeworth at least look where you're pointing, before you point!"

"HMPH!" Miles started to walk off, trying his hardest not to lose his dignity.

"W-wait, don't run off.. Edgeworth!" Phoenix gasped through his heavy bursts of laughter. He stumbled after Miles. "If you really want to go in there, be my guest." A cheeky smile settled on the defence attorney's lips.

_Ughhh!_

"Shut up, Wright," Miles murmured, flushing.

"R-really Edgeworth.. be honest with your feelings."

_Easy for you to say Wright. Easy for you to say._

The lawyers were making their way to some of the bigger water attractions at the far end of the park. A large towering water slide, a couple of log flumes varying in ride size, and a rollercoaster with Blue Badger carriages greeted them. Phoenix regarded them in interest.

"So Edgeworth, take your pick," Phoenix gestured at the attractions and gave a small bow. "I'm sorry there aren't any itty bitty kiddy attractions in this area.." Phoenix pulled his face in mock disappointment.

Miles merely grimaced in reply to his provocative statement and actions.

_Trying to object to his assumptions about me will only give me.. further grief._

"I.. honestly can't choose Wright. Be my guest, and take the first pick," Miles answered, tone sour.

"Hmm." Phoenix tapped his lips with his index finger in thought. Miles found himself having to tear his eyes away from the lawyer's finger movement against his lips, his own heart racing in response.

_Even the smallest things he does have this effect on me.. Urgh._

"How about the log flume?" Phoenix suggested, grinning. "It's not too heavy on first-timers and still has a great thrill to it."

"I'll trust your judgment then," Miles replied, quickly. "Let's go."

x|x|x|x

"Maya." Kay tried to put the best serious edge to her tone she could muster through her Proto Badger head.

"Yes Kay?"

"Seven families, a lovey-dovey couple later and we're still here."

Maya had literally become the centre of attention in the part of the park the girls were stood. Every time a family noticed her, they wanted pictures with the badger, be it with their kids or whole families.

"Yep!"

Kay shook her head in dismay. "If we stay here we'll only get hassled by even more families! This isn't the best place to be standing around, being near-ish the main entrance and everything-"

"Aaw Kay! You're such a killjoy, but alright, let's get moving."

Kay rolled her eyes and sighed. "Finally! Now, I _think _they moved towards the water attractions side of the park.."

She traced the Visitor Map she was holding with her badger finger. "Yep, let's get moving!"

The girls in their costumes moved quickly towards the site. A yellow and blue arch with a large bobbing Blue Badger head towered over the girls as they entered the area. Kay looked around frantically, trying to locate the two lawyers in desperation.

_Man… I wish we didn't lose them!_

"Maybe they went towards the kiddy attractions.." suggested Maya, pointing at the small building at the side which housed child friendly attractions.

_..Nah, most definitely not. Mr Edgeworth wouldn't even grace himself to suggest such a thing!_

"Nah Maya. I really doubt it. Especially in Mr Edgeworth's case."

"Well… maybe towards the water slide?" Maya giggled at the ridiculous thought. "You never know, Mr Edgeworth could have a secret thing for water slides.."

Kay laughed. "I like how we're both thinking about what Mr Edgeworth would do, not Phoenix Wright!"

"Well I know Nick, and he would be fine with _anything_ really," Maya remarked, chuckling.

_Mmmmm. I wish I could say the same for Mr Edgewort- OH._

"I think I just caught a glimpse of one of the two!" Kay exclaimed. She whipped out binoculars out of nowhere.

"K-Kay. Why do you have binoculars?"

"Tool of the trade, Maya. I think they're heading into the log flume attraction!" Kay reported, squinting through her binoculars and zooming in to focus on Miles' silver head of hair.

"Tool of the stalker trade?" Maya shot back, rolling her eyes. "And right, got it, lets head over there! B-but what do we do? We can't exactly take the ride can we, being in costumes and everything."

"..Who says we can't?"

"W-wha?"

x|x|x|x

"..We're getting in that log..?" Miles was quite stunned at what he was seeing in front of him.

_..No chance sir._

After flashing their tickets to the ticket officer, the two lawyers had walked through to view their allocated log carriage. Miles couldn't grasp why they had to sit in a wet log of all things.

"Edgeworth.. didn't you wonder why the ride is called, "log flume?" Phoenix asked, incredulous. He was stunned at how uninformed the prosecutor was.

"Well I suppose, but I had no idea we'd be sitting and riding in one," Miles muttered, pursing his lips, sourly. "And the seats are still a bit wet.."

"It doesn't bite Edgeworth, and the seats aren't completely soaked through anyway! Be thankful, I could have suggested the water slide. Then you would've well and truly had to face the waterfall!" Phoenix put a reassuring hand on Miles' shoulder. He leant in to whisper in Miles' ear.

"My lap is always available if you so need it-" Phoenix's breath tickled Miles' ear, tone unintentionally seductive. Or so Miles thought.

"..I'll sit in it."

_Ugh, stop feeling so excited at the thought of that scenario Miles!_

The lawyers climbed into the log and waited for it to move along. Right on cue, the log jolted and moved forward in a steady and slow motion. Miles was in the front, Phoenix the back.

_Wait a minute._

"So.. Wright.." Miles began, searching for words. He turned his head round to address the man behind him.

"Hm?"

"You never did tell me what exactly this ride does," Miles pointed out, slightly apprehensive.

The log speed was gradually becoming less steady and more rickety now.

"Well, what do log flumes do?" Phoenix answered cheekily.

"You _know_ I have no idea Wright!" Miles retorted, gradually becoming more and more irritated.

"Wait and see then!"

Cursing, Miles turned back and focused his attention on the gradually changing backdrop in front of him. Suddenly, they were out in the open, and travelling on a thin bamboo strip with a low level of water lapping underneath them. The water was just barely lapping into the boat.

"Reasonable water level," Miles noted.

"Indeed." Phoenix was trying to suppress a laugh and Miles certainly did not miss it. His heart started to beat faster.

_I have a feeling I'm going to regret this. Very much so._

"Ready Edgeworth?" Phoenix murmured.

"W-what for-AHHH!"

Miles shouted in horror as the log was thrust forward, and dropped down at a hurtling speed. The freezing cold water was no longer lapping at the sides - it invaded the boat and soaked through the bottom of Miles' jeans and shoes. The rushing air whipped at Miles' hair and his heart jumped up his throat, feeling like it was being dropped from outer space. A fleeting moment felt like an eternity, and all of a sudden, the log hit the water at the bottom, splashing both Miles and Phoenix to the core. When the log flume halted at the foot of the ride for good, Phoenix stopped trying to suppress his laughter. His laughter erupted in the vicinity. Passer-by's gave him curious looks.

"Oh my god Edgeworth! That was priceless!" Phoenix screeched, while laughing uncontrollably. Miles didn't answer, he was still shocked to his very core.

…

"E-Edgeworth? Are you still alive?" Phoenix asked, still chuckling. He reached out to tug at the prosecutor's jacket.

"Y-yeah.." Miles answered, still in a daze. He ran a hand through his wet hair, grimacing.

_I need to collect my thoughts. That was .. terrifying._

"Out you go!" the ride guard at the side gave the two lawyers a disapproving look. "If you want another turn, get to the queue!"

"S-sorry sir!" Phoenix replied, flashing him a nervous smile. "Out you go Edgeworth. You heard the man."

"Shut up," Miles snapped under his breath, though getting out of the log all the same.

The two lawyers collapsed on a nearby bench to attempt to dry themselves off in the beating sunrays, Miles grimacing as his shoes squelched horribly. Phoenix spread himself on the bench to try and catch as much UV rays as he could.

"I'll admit I didn't think the log flume ride would soak us _this_ much," Phoenix chuckled, taking off his thin jacket and wringing the edges out. "..This is precisely why I took the back seat too! The one at the front always gets splashed the most-"

..IMBECILE!

Miles rounded on Phoenix, glaring at him in blatant fury. "You knew-!"

"Totally Edgeworth, totally," Phoenix replied, sticking his tongue out and waggling it. Miles narrowed his eyes, but widened them when his eyes came to focus properly on the man in front of his very eyes.

…_Oh my god… I.._

Miles' eyes trailed down Phoenix's upper half. More specifically, he was ogling- despite his extreme efforts of restraint - at Phoenix's wet shirt. His wet shirt was white and slick against his chest, therefore, Miles could clearly see his two pink nipples poking out.

"..E-E-Edgeworth watch where you're looking!" Phoenix cried, gaping in mock distress. Smirking, he covered his chest with crossed arms quickly. "You're so perverted!"

"S-shut up!" Miles snapped back, turning away and blushing furiously. "Get a jacket on!"

"My jacket's wet though..."

"..I don't care!"

Chuckling again, Phoenix sat back and relaxed on the bench. Miles, keeping his back turned to Phoenix, proceeded to attempt to wring out the edges of his trousers.

_Wright.. Imbecile.. Idiotic.. Even my thoughts aren't coherent anymore because of him!_

The prosecutor took the moments of peaceful silence to observe his surroundings properly. The bench both lawyers were sat on was in an open area, a small water fountain with a Blue Badger head sculpture was in front of them, occasionally making the small gulping noise every time the fountain released water into its pond. There were less families and more couples in this area of the park, which made Miles feel increasingly uneasy. On a bench nearby, a couple was displaying their kissing skills to the public, unashamed.

_Disgusting.._

Miles turned away, looking for another object of interest, scowling a bit. His eyes rested on an acolyte hood approaching from a short distance away..

_..Wait. An acolyte hood?_

"Hold it!" Miles stood up in surprise. He started to panic, and quickly glanced at Phoenix. Phoenix had his eyes closed, relaxing in the midday sunlight. The prosecutor bit his lip, unable to restrain the feelings of jealousy rising up within him, that were threatening to throw him over the edge.

_The girl approaching us is none other than Iris Hawthorne. A girl, who I know fully well, still has feelings for Wright.._

Driven by a sudden urge to hide the defence attorney from Iris' sights, Miles grabbed Phoenix by the collar. Phoenix's eyes fluttered open in shock.

"W-what?" Phoenix's eyes were full of questions. Miles smirked.

"Ready for a plunge - Wright?"

The edge of Phoenix's mouth twitched in amusement. "Why, Edgeworth you wouldn't be able to take a "plunge" even if your life was on the lin- AHHH!"

Miles did something that he could only do if he had lost all sense of rational thinking - which he had, to an extent, after seeing the girl in love with Phoenix Wright approaching them. Miles had pushed Phoenix and jumped himself into the open water fountain in front of him. All of a sudden, both lawyers were pulled underwater, their hearing became white noise and their sight, losing focus.

_WHAT AM I DOING?_

Miles could only curse his own reckless actions. He was still clinging onto Phoenix's collar, refusing to let go. He felt bubbles rise up his nose and his throat began to burn, needy for air. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his free fingers and squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to panic.

_I.. I can't take this for much longer! I have to get back up at the surface! This was utterly, utterly, reckless!_

Miles rose to the surface, gasping for air, still clutching onto Phoenix. The fresh air was treasure to his lungs. He finally released Phoenix's collar, suddenly realising how endangering that action was to his life. Though thankfully, Phoenix was still breathing and conscious at that. He wasn't happy though.

"What the hell was that about Edgeworth?" After regaining a steady breathing rate, the defence attorney had turned his bobbing head to blast the prosecutor with his disgust and dismay at what the prosecutor had done. "You could have KILLED us!"

Gingerly, both lawyers climbed out of the fountain, earning a lot of horrified and curious looks. A whispering crowd was starting to gather. Phoenix attempted to wring out his spiky black hair, and at the same time maintain his flawless spikes. Miles had his back turned to him, rubbing his arms, teeth chattering.

"Well Edgeworth?" Phoenix slapped the prosecutor's shoulder to try and get his full attention. Wearily, Miles faced him, eyes narrowed, trying to stop his uncontrollable shivering by folding his arms tightly.

"I-I saw someone I had no desire to converse with," Miles replied, simply. He used a free hand to rough up his soaked through hair, casually.

_And I had no desire for her to converse with you, either Wright._

Phoenix merely put a hand over his face, shaking his head, distraught. "You could have at least told me.."

"Excuse me? You yourself did not tell me about your desires to push me into a corner, a couple of hours ago. It's only fair that I get to _surprise_ you as well," Miles shot back, grimacing.

"That was hardly.. OH MY GOD Edgeworth! That was such an insignificant action compared to jumping headfirst with me into a water fountain!" Phoenix snarled. "And you did that for your own benefit-"

"Who says I didn't do it for _your _benefit?" Miles shot back loudly, furiously blushing.

"…What?"

"…_HMPH."_

An awkward silence encapsulated the two men. Tentatively, Phoenix looked around at the small crowd that was watching them. A mixture of faces could be seen in the crowd, some of which were of shock, horror, dismay, disgust. Miles sighed heavily and put his head in his hands.

_I need some aspirin. I think I'm developing another migraine._

The whisperings and murmurs were broken by the voice of a small child carrying a pink balloon and sweets, who made the most stand-alone statement.

"Mommy are those two men gay?"

_Make that two and a cup of Earl Grey. _

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D I'm a bit uneasy right now because I get some exam results tomorrow.. and it's late.. and I need to get some sleep xDD So if I write an emo chapter tomorrow you'll know it's because I failed.. ahah.. kidding kidding. xD ..

I didn't think Gatewater Land would take up this many chapters but I guess it's fun to drag out :P Sorry for the shortish chapter, I didn't get much time to write tonight. _ Next chapter will be longer!XD

QUICK REVIEW REPLY TO MISS PERVERT REVIEWER xDD (missstique13 :P)

Eh.. well this is a T rated fic xD I AM NOT putting lemon in a T rated fic! -getsshot- xD But obviously I wanna write some sexy scenes later on 8D So it'll be close. But not lemon in the sex yaoi sense. LOLOL. Sorry to disappoint. xDDD !


	17. Gatewater Land Part 3

Chapter 16 ~ _Gatewater Land Part 3 _~

* * *

><p>"S-STOP! R-RELEASE THAT CUSTODY FROM YOUR BIKE!"<p>

Kay Faraday and Maya Fey were on the run. To make their swift escape, they'd "stolen" two Blue Badger mobiles from a nearby staff parking lot.

_I-it's not stealing! We're officially the badgers, therefore we're entitled to ride them!_

This had stood as Kay's excuse for their actions.

_How did we get into this situation? It's a small wonder given what happened only moments ago.. _

o|o|o|o

"H-hey. Officer. Unfortunately you can't ride the log flume with that badger costume on…"

Kay pursed her lips after viewing the small log flume carriage floating on a thin strip of river water.

_..I actually sort of agree._

"Excuse me Officer? Please remove your head so I can confirm your identity."

Kay spun round alarmed. The uniformed guard was now addressing Maya with his professional eye. Maya merely shook her head, in a badger-like manner. The uniformed guard shook his head in dismay.

"That won't work with me. Remove it. Immediately."

Kay started to sweat bullets.

_Oh. Great. A competent police officer. Didn't think I'd see the day. _

Gulping, Kay walked up behind the guard, slightly scared about what she was about to do, but confident all the same. Tentatively, she tapped him gently on the shoulder. Exasperated, the guard turned round.

"Excuse Me-OOOFFF!" The guard buckled over, groaning, as he was squarely punched in the stomach. Kay grimaced, and stepped over his kneeling body, quickly. She spun round to Maya, who was staring at the fallen guard, completely dumbfounded.

"RUN!" Kay exclaimed.

The two girls bolted.

o|o|o|o

"STOP!" The tall gangly officer with speckled freckles chasing them yelled on top of his voice, before shouting through his loud speaker, deafening curious passer-byes within a five foot radius.

"T-there's no point using a loudspeaker if you're going to shout through it at the top of your voice!" hissed Maya, rubbing her badger ears with her free badger hand, and using the other to manoeuvre the vehicle awkwardly. "Of all the police officers they hired to chase us, they had to choose the one with the least common sense, didn't they!"

Kay rolled her eyes.

_Oh it wouldn't be the first time that officer's done that actually.. _

The girls reached a crossroads. They looked at each other in concern.

"Rig-ft!" The jumble of the two girls saying the complete opposite to each other threw them off. They chuckled nervously, as Kay took a glance behind them quickly.

_He's coming closer!_

"I'll go left then."

"And I'll go right," Maya decided hurriedly. "Splitting up it is then!"

"We'll meet up later, good luck Maya!"

Kay quickly manoeuvred the mobile to swerve to the left, almost slamming into a small fir tree in the process. Cursing, she reversed, the mobile giving off a heavy "whirr" sound, and continued to move steadily on the footpath. She quickly regained her momentum again, and dared to move faster.

_Gotta lose this guy! Looks like he chose to run after me-_

Alarmed families had to jump out of the way to avoid being squashed by the mobile - Kay certainly didn't look like she was slowing down anytime soon. She clutched onto the steering wheel like a lifeline.

_..This is really fun, actually!_

The breeze that whipped around her as she drove was relieving, especially since the Proto Badger costume provided no airwaves for the person inside them, which left Kay sweating like a pig, especially in the warm sunlight. Before she knew it, she'd reached a dead end. At the end of the path was an open space with a water fountain donning a Blue Badger sculpture, and benches at the four corners in the open space. A thin layer of trees and shrubbery was at the far end, it would be an easy feat to quickly drive over and hide amongst the greenery. Kay considered her options.

_Well it's either that or the water fountain, and only a complete idiot would choose to hide in a water fountain pool._

Hurriedly, the young thief pulled up by the greenery, and shook off her badger head, taking a fresh gulp of clean air. She blinked a couple of times to process the light.

_..Gotta hurry!_

As fast as lightning, Kay slipped out of the badger costume, threw it into the water fountain, along with the head - it hit the water with an almighty splash - then dived into the shrubbery just as the officer was turning the corner. The officer stopped in his tracks when he realised no one was in the open area. He looked very confused.

_He'll never see me, I think I've concealed myself very well.._

Kay made sure she didn't move an inch though. The officer, after taking a few looks around, swiftly left the area, still confused. He failed to notice the abandoned costume in the fountain.

…_Unbelievable._

x|x|x|x

_Stupid prissy prosecutor and his outrageously unnecessary actions._

Phoenix was kneeling underneath a hand dryer in the men's toilets, attempting to dry himself off. The hand dryer hardly helped his cause though, and it didn't help that every few seconds it switched itself off. Additionally, it wasn't very sensitive.

_Gah! This is wasted effort. Jesus Christ._

Phoenix glared at Miles from a distance. The prosecutor was stood at one of the mirrors, trying to pat down his wet roughed up hair. Phoenix could see his front via the reflection in the mirror. Phoenix scowled, trying to think of ways to exact his sweet revenge.

_I don't care what he says about that _act _being for my benefit. I believe that to be complete and utter bullshit. _

"Bad hair day - Edgeworth?" Phoenix called out, sourly.

Miles' eyes drifted to Phoenix's mirror reflection, then drifted back to his hair. His mouth twitched in irritation.

"Not really," he replied curtly.

_Pfffffffffft. I really want to get on the bad side of his back and smother his pride into tiny pieces! Better play it cool for now, though._

Phoenix sighed, and rose, only to hit his head on the dryer above him.

"OUCH!" Phoenix screeched, as the contact was made. The defence attorney fell to the side pathetically, landing on his butt. He rubbed the top of his head wincing. "….Ughhh.."

Miles had an eyebrow raised. Phoenix quickly spoke to try and avoid hearing any smart-ass remarks from the "prissy" prosecutor.

"Lets get out of here Edgeworth, best to dry off in the sun…" Phoenix refused to make eye-contact with the other man as he exited the bathroom.

As the men exited the bathroom, they noticed something rather odd in the distance. A small crowd was gathered around the water fountain, a crowd that consisted mostly of police officers and a few members of the curious public. Phoenix started to sweat when he realised what it could mean.

"Maybe they've put the death penalty punishment on people who jump into that fountain-"

"Don't be absurd Wright," Miles interjected, teeth grinding. "It's utterly ridiculous what you're suggesting."

_Well, obviously I wasn't being serious. _

"Lets go see what the commotion is all about!" Phoenix suggested, enthusiastically.

Miles refused to move, seemingly rooted to his spot. Phoenix merely rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, roughly pulling it to drag Miles with him. When they reached the water fountain, Phoenix noticed a familiar face at the scene.

"..It's Mike Meekins.. of all people," Phoenix muttered, incredulously.

_Not exactly the most competent police officer to be on the scene, to be honest._

Mike Meekins was being questioned. He was looking dejectedly at his loud speaker, lip trembling.

"I-I lost them! I swear it wasn't my fault!"

_If you lost "them" then it clearly was your fault!_

Rolling his eyes, Phoenix turned to address Miles behind him.

"Well looks like the show is over, anyway," he deduced, a bit down-hearted.

Miles narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips in response. "For the time being, perhaps."

Miles' eyes glazed over in deep thought. Phoenix raised his eyebrows and turned back to regard the scene in front of them with closer scrutiny. He noticed a Proto Badger costume floating on top of the pool in the water fountain - his eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Wow that looks like a new unique way of disposal. Not very environmentally friendly though I have to admit.."

"Again, don't be absurd Wright. It's obvious there's an intruder in this park somewhere, and they obviously disposed their disguise in this water fountain.."

_And AGAIN, Edgeworth I wasn't being serious!_

"..from the evidence laid out in front of us - the small crowd of police interrogating that incompetent officer - I can deduce our little intruder is giving the forces a hard time," Miles finished, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. He murmured something incomprehensible to himself.

"Don't you dare think about helping them Edgeworth," Phoenix moaned. "Stop thinking about work on a free day!"

Miles rolled his eyes. "I wasn't intending to… Wright."

_He's such a liar._

"..But I want a word with an officer about this unusual.. case. I do want to watch out for said intruder. Perhaps I _could _be of some help in one form or another.."

_See? Such a liar!_

Phoenix performed his mock "Edgeworth-like" bow to Miles, scowling slightly. "Be my guest Edgeworth, be my guest."

_And ruin a lovely day off while doing so._

Phoenix slumped on the nearby bench to soak up more rays while Miles marched up to the officers to question them, with his usual air of sleek professionalism. Phoenix caught a glimpse of him presenting his shiny prosecutorial badge to an officer with a grim smile.

_..Show off._

Phoenix made a small effort to try to catch snippets of their conversation.

"…I'm curious as to how you got so wet, Mr Edgeworth.."

"..That imbecile of a man, slumped on that bench over there, got me wet…"

"…..Excuse me?"

Upon catching this snippet, Phoenix burst into a fit of laughter. His fingers grasped his sides as his stomach muscles started to strain under the pressure.

_Oh Edgeworth, I love how pure you are._

After a couple of minutes of more questioning, Miles returned to the smirking defence attorney sat on the bench. Miles' eye was twitching in irritation at his earlier slip up, despite how well he "covered" it up.

"I got you wet, eh Edgeworth?"

Miles flushed, swatting the air with his hand lamely. "Enough."

"But really? You were the one who pushed _me_ into the pool, therefore, you got _me_ wet. You really turned me on.. y'know.. " Phoenix made a display of licking his index finger in front of Miles. Miles stared, then turned away, a frown creasing his features.

"Sometimes I really do question your sexuality Wright," he sighed, shaking his head.

_H-huh?_

"It's not what you think, Edgeworth, I'm only teasing you!" Phoenix sighed, still smirking despite himself.

"And that is _exactly _what irritates me the most! You couldn't possibly understand that though, could you?"

_..Eh..? What's that supposed to mean?_

Phoenix's eyes were full of questions as he regarded Miles. Questions that Miles decided not to answer.

"Lets get moving Wright. I want to see if I can personally apprehend this intruder."

…_Work-aholic.._

x|x|x|x

_I really hope Maya managed to get away safely. _

The young thief broke into a cold sweat every time she thought of the possibility that Maya was still wearing the Blue Badger costume, riding her Badger mobile, somewhere out there. Her hand slipped into her pocket to withdraw her small mobile phone. She tentatively scrolled down her contacts to ring the spirit medium.

"H-hello? Kay?"

"Code… get-your-badger-costume-off-pronto-and-don't-be-seen-doing-it!"

"..Um.. What? Oh! Right well, I actually already got rid of it. Well. Basically I threw it into the bushes and covered it with some shrubbery."

Kay breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god! Well, I lost the police officer's tail, but I can't be sure, because they've definitely got reinforcements now.."

"Roger that, I'll be extra careful. Whereabouts are you now, Kay?"

"I'm just at the foot of the giant Blue Badger Ferris wheel, actually!" Kay turned her head up to observe the seemingly floating capsules drifting towards the cloudless sky. "I reckon this'll be the lovebird's last spot - don't you think? So I think I'll hang around in this area for a while longer."

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you soon then, I'll try to head over there as soon as possible."

"Alright."

Maya hung up, leaving Kay aimlessly trying to blend into the growing afternoon crowds. She fiddled with her extravagant hairstyle, worriedly.

_I hate to admit it, but Mr Edgeworth would definitely be able to spot me from a mile away._

x|x|x|x

_Edgeworth has been really… strange lately._

Phoenix took a look at the prosecutor walking beside him, his heart thumping in anxiety and worry.

_I don't know why, but I feel like I want to know what on __**earth **__is bothering him lately! Wait, what am I saying? Of course I want to know! Being his best friend and everything!_

Phoenix closed his eyes for a fleeting second as the memory of that boy he once treasured flashed across his mind.

_I really treasured Miles back then, didn't I?_

The defence attorney sighed to himself, earning a curious look from Miles. Phoenix was oblivious to Miles' searching gaze, though.

"_**Well, I reckon you could confront him about a few things. Why don't you talk to him more about what you talked to me about the other day? Your insecurities and everything. Take advantage of this time with Mr Edgeworth. It might be one of the only chances you get to clear things up with him, once and for all… don't you think?" **_

_I still haven't confronted him about - everything. Maya's totally right. _

Phoenix suddenly stopped, grabbing hold of Miles' arm. He felt his fingers tingle in excitement at the sudden contact. Miles spun round in alarm, mouth opening to protest at his "attacker", though Phoenix silenced him by speaking first.

"Edgeworth, fancy taking the Ferris wheel?"

"..Ferris wheel? Why? I thought you hated heights though.." Miles was positively confused by his request.

_..How did he remember that?_

Phoenix chuckled nervously. "I.. do. I'll admit I've never been on one either but-"

"You're an idiot for wanting to face your fears like that."

"I consider myself brave, actually!"

Miles flinched and clutched his arm tightly. Phoenix's eyes widened, in response to his action. He began to curse inwardly at his own stupidity.

_Stupid me, for talking about facing fears when Miles Edgeworth, the man who is still traumatised by the DL-6 incident to this very day, is in front of me._

"I-I mean, what I really meant was.." Phoenix gulped, searching for plausible words. His eyes drifted up to the Ferris wheel capsules that could be seen from a distance. A capsule was framed by the late afternoon sunlight as it drifted towards the very top of the wheel circumference.

_It's… pretty high._

"I wanted to talk to you about back then," Phoenix blurted out, in a disappointingly ineloquent manner. "I have something to say!"

"You.. do?" Miles raised his eyebrows, and gingerly, shook off Phoenix's firm grasp. "I'm quite sure that whatever you do need to tell me does not require a Ferris wheel, though." He narrowed his grey eyes, which were full of questions and curiosity despite himself.

"It was more the _privacy_ I was wanting, more than anything else," Phoenix admitted, looking at Miles straight in the eye.

"I.. see. Well then…" An amused smile tugged on Miles' lips. "I request you don't breakdown if you find you can't handle… the heights."

_Y-yeah, shut up.._

The two lawyers promptly headed towards the Ferris wheel entrance to join a queue of reasonable length.

Shortly after, both men were climbing into their own capsule. The capsule, steadily, began to move. Phoenix clenched his fists and at first, refused to look out of the window, though eventually he caved in.

"Ughh…. I feel ill," Phoenix squeaked, after glancing down at the scenery beneath him. Miles shook his head and sighed.

"I don't understand why, _why_ you wanted to talk in a place you'd feel the most uncomfortable," Miles remarked, still sighing. "In mid-air!"

"I can't explain it Edgeworth but, I feel more relaxed and safer around you," Phoenix admitted. "Um. I guess that made me gather more courage, though it only worked to an extent.. Ha-ha."

Phoenix blinked a couple of times as his vision appeared to sway.

_Oh man.. I'm getting woozy. _

Miles drew a sharp intake of breath. "Are you alright Wright?" he asked, demanding, though trying his hardest not to sound too harsh at the same time. "You look like you're about to vomit.."

Phoenix put a hand over his mouth, a reflex action. "I'll be fine Edgeworth. Don't worry about it."

Miles sat back on his plush seat and regarded him seriously, eyebrow raised, but accepted his word for it, anyway.

"So, about what you wanted to talk about..?"

"Yes. I'll get onto that now."

Phoenix looked up to face Miles in the eye, seriously. A pink tinge began to form on Miles' cheeks, unwillingly.

_And this time, I'll talk about everything._

* * *

><p>AN: Wow, I'm really surprised how long I dragged this trip out, but I hope you're enjoying it anyway - thanks for reading! :D Another short chapter e.e^ Uh well it just turned out this way, sorry D: ~


	18. Self vs Self

Quick A/N: ..Warning: Chapter contains.. Cheesiness. XD I hope you enjoy the chapter, if anything doesn't make sense.. It'll be explained in the next chapter, the last. -crosses fingers- I'm really hoping this all makes sense, with how complex I'm making their feelings and everything - but it'll all wrap together in the end, I promise :D I was really nervous about releasing this chapter since it's really deep.. xD ..Feedback is appreciated if you have time ? :'D

Chapter 18 ~ _Self vs. Self_

* * *

><p>The scenery below the two lawyers was gradually becoming more and more distant. The giant Gatewater Park arch eventually became a mere speck amongst the smaller buildings, although the details of their surroundings came second to what currently held Miles' full attention. He began to clench his fists.<p>

_I haven't got all day._

Phoenix broke his gaze from the prosecutor and began to play with his fingers, nervously.

"..I don't know how to begin," he chuckled nervously.

_Oh, wonderful. How about figuring out what you want to say before you start a topic of conversation?_

Phoenix rose and steadily crept towards Miles on the other side of the capsule. He was wincing, trying his hardest not to focus on the rickety movement of the capsule. He reached the other side, and grabbed Miles' arm for support, like a toddler learning how to walk.

"Ah.. Ha-ha, thanks."

Miles raised an eyebrow. "Why did you need to leave your seat..?"

His question was answered when Phoenix knelt down at Miles' knees. Miles' look of surprise turned into a flustered glare. A tingling feeling of excitement was starting to spread through Miles' being.

"What on _earth_ are you trying to pull Wright? And don't you dare take that the wrong way."

_Knowing him, he will.. anyway._

Phoenix chuckled, and sighed. "I'm trying to make this as passionate as possible Edgeworth, don't kill the mood." He rolled his eyes, as if to say the prosecutor should have known this already. Miles gritted his teeth, trying to prevent the assumptions from flooding his brain.

_It probably isn't what I think it is. I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing. …Wait my.. _hopes_? Since when did I hope for this very moment that's unfolding right in front of my eyes? _

A voice at the back of his head answered his thoughts: he _had _done, for a very long time.

Phoenix gulped, licking his dry lips, and began to talk.

"I, no longer feel anything for Maya. My feelings have been in a scramble for a long, long time, and now I know why."

Miles flinched unwillingly at the mention of Maya, despite it being good news on his part.

"Edgeworth, I came to realise something recently. Or rather, remember. Edgeworth, the truth is, I.. was in love with you back in elementary. I wanted nothing more than to be by your side forever. Spending that small amount of time with you was enough to instil in me enough affection for you to last a lifetime, though to be honest, I didn't really know what that feeling _was _back then."

Phoenix reached out and clasped Miles' hand firmly, in an unintentionally romantic manner. Miles didn't make the effort to shake his hand off, he only kept his eyes locked onto Phoenix, hanging onto his every word.

_..He felt that way? Back then?_

"After you disappeared from my life, I dated a lot. To forget about you - I think, or to fill in the missing holes. Even my relationship with Dahlia Hawthorne - or should I say, Iris Hawthorne - was built on something that I felt was largely missing from my life," Phoenix confessed. "I didn't realise it but back then, that thing missing was _you_, Edgeworth."

Miles closed his eyes in pain, for a fleeting moment, before opening them to resume his focus on Phoenix.

_If only DL-6 never happened. But there's no use dwelling on what could've been… though having said that, I dwell, nonetheless._

"Edgeworth… Even to this day I hope to see that boy once again," Phoenix admitted, his eyes downcast, now refusing to meet Miles' gaze. "I don't know why but, I still feel incredibly attached to that boy even now. He was my first love. I'll admit it."

Miles drew a sharp intake of breath. "R-really now ..Wright.. That boy is gone. You should know that better than anyone."

He gestured at himself, then turned away, in clear frustration.

_Wright is an utterly idiotic, foolish, unbelievable human being. I hate how he makes me feel.. inferior to my past self, the me he loved. Ugh. _

"..Yeah, I know." His answer echoed through Miles' being. Miles cringed unwillingly, feeling hurt.

"Well in that case, why are you still here? Why are you still with me?" Miles demanded. "Why are you even talking to me? He's not coming back Wright, stop trying to bring up my past at will, it won't happen. You know exactly why." He glared at the defence attorney, a fury beginning to boil within his system.

_Complete idiot. _

Phoenix winced. "I know that Edgeworth!" He scowled, turning away. "I was getting onto that actually."

Miles sighed, and tried to steady his racing heart.

"I wondered, since I'm still attached to that boy from back then, does that mean I haven't grown up properly? Does that mean I'm still caught in an elementary school time loop? Why haven't I got over this?" Phoenix mulled, more to himself than Miles. "I thought and thought about it. Then I came to realise… that I only remembered about my love for you back then when.. you entered into my life again, Edgeworth."

Phoenix squeezed Miles' hand tighter, Miles wincing in response.

"I.. see." Miles could only utter a vague response.

"Then I realised.. I want to be with you!" Phoenix blurted out, face now the deepest red.

_W-what? _

"Elaborate, if you please," Miles whispered, weakly.

Phoenix gulped, letting go of Miles hand and rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. He blinked a couple of times before continuing.

"Um. You know... I want to… go out. With you," he answered, in detached phrases. "Date you."

_I… don't know whether I should be elated or dismayed.. Purely because.._

"You want to _date me _because you liked my _younger _self," Miles concluded, unimpressed.

_I've never hated the younger me more than I do now!_

Phoenix gulped - again. He gingerly made his way back to his seat at the other end of the capsule - allowing Miles his highly sought after personal space.

"If you put it that way.. Then yes… I suppose so." Phoenix winced, and put his head in his hands in pure despair. "I knew I shouldn't have told you about this…"

Phoenix looked like he was on the verge of tearing his hair out in frustration. Miles sat back, trying to arrange his scattered feelings.

_What's my next move.. I don't know what to think or how to respond…_

Silence engulfed the two lawyers with a menace. The capsule had reached the top of the wheel circumference now.

_Probably another reason why Wright doesn't want to raise his head._

As if hearing his thoughts, Phoenix raised his head to smile grimly at Miles. Hurt was clouding his eyes.

"I never did receive a response from you..?" Phoenix pressed, failing to hide an edge of irritation. "Surely even you know, that the one being asked out, does need to answer the one asking. It hurts that you haven't even given me an answer yet, Edgeworth," a ghost of a smirk haunted Phoenix's lips.

_**I want to be..**_

_**I want to be the closest person to Phoenix Wright. **_

_**I want him to look at me, and me alone.**_

Miles clenched his fists at the memory of his own forbidden desires. He knew they were, of course, an impossibility. After all, no one can ever truly possess a person, even if they lock them up in the deepest, darkest chamber, with the heaviest chains of pure gold and silver. If their heart was devoted to another person, then selfishly trying to stake claim over them would be futile. Suddenly Miles was feeling like he truly did understand these things, almost as if realising he was in love had opened a whole new thought process for him. Miles' situation was most peculiar though.

_Because the enemy is ultimately, myself._

"I'll date you Wright," Miles answered, succinctly.

Phoenix raised his eyebrows in shock. His eyes widened, and jaw dropped. Miles couldn't help but smirk a little at how he'd thrown the defence attorney off balance.

"But… on one condition."

"Y-yeah?"

"Only look at me. Since I'm.. "dating you", Wright, I'm now.. the closest person to you," Miles said, smirking. "I need ..attention."

Phoenix was still gaping. He quickly straightened up after hearing this though. "What else would I give you Edgeworth?" he asked softly.

Miles quickly turned away to hide his flustered expressions and blushing face. His heart was beating heavily against his chest.

_Damnit, just when I was hoping to salvage some of my lost pride.._

_It's all an act - he doesn't really love me, he only loves my younger self._

_Right?_

_That's something I know… for sure._

_Right…?_

x|x|x|x

"Uuugh. I can't get a good view of them from here.."

Kay Faraday was sitting cross-legged with her pair of binoculars, on the tallest building in Gatewater Park - the aquarium building. She had hidden herself from the view of the people below by hiding behind the large dolphin mascot on top of the roof, yet at the same time managing to successfully spy on her two targets. She had spotted both lawyers entering a Ferris wheel capsule, and was eager to get a better view of their ride, although there was one big problem.

_After the capsules pass this side, there's no seeing them again until the rides finish. _

Kay was groaning at her own stupidity.

_I should've just taken a capsule. Who cares if they see me anymore, I honestly don't care!_

It had been a long day, and Kay had gotten nowhere with trying to get Phoenix and Miles together as a couple.

_Honestly, none of them are prepared to make the first moves, so they need prompting! I just wish things could have gone smoothly today.. _

Rolling her eyes, she resumed to spying on random Ferris wheel capsules through her binoculars, just as her mobile phone started ringing. Surprised, she answered it.

"Maya? What's up?"

Kay turned her attention away from the Ferris wheel to talk to the spirit medium.

x|x|x|x

"We're near the bottom now Wright."

"I-I made it," Phoenix murmured, incredulous. He looked up to smile warmly at Miles. "It was thanks to you - Edgeworth."

"N-not really," Miles shot back, trying to remain composed. "You were coping pretty well, to be honest. I'm glad you didn't vomit all over me, you really did look quite green when we started moving.."

"What I meant was, my _boyfriend_ was there for moral support," Phoenix sighed, smirking a little.

"D-d-don't suddenly associate me with the word "b-boyfriend!"" Miles stuttered, in an un-Edgeworth way.

"Then how about darling? Or sweetheart? Or baby?" Phoenix inquired, innocently.

The capsule doors swung open and Miles and Phoenix swiftly climbed out, Miles in the lead. The queue for the wheel was now seemingly longer, and mostly consisted of couples wanting to catch the evening's sunset together.

"How about a slap in your face?" Miles shot back, pleasantly.

"I wouldn't mind that slap somewhere else…"

_Uughhh. _

"S-sorry Edgeworth," Phoenix apologised, gently. "I know you're not used to this sorta stuff. I'm just used to having really playful relationships with girls.."

"Hmph. Really now."

"You say you want to have 100% attention from me. I don't exactly know how to do that, other than what I did in the past with my ex-girlfriends," Phoenix admitted, sighing and running a hand through his raven black hair. His eyebrows scrunched together in frustration.

_W-wright… he really is taking seriously what I wanted from him. Is this what you'd call, trust in a relationship?_

It finally hit Miles. He was officially in a relationship with Phoenix Wright, a loving relationship, as his other half. Meaning that no one else could touch or feel him, without his permission. He had full claim over him. Having such a position gave Miles an odd sensation of satisfaction, a sense of power and dominance - despite him probably not being the dominant man in the relationship.

_I guess.. I am happy.. in a way._

Happy didn't cut it - Miles felt elated, as much as he wanted to deny it. Phoenix Wright was his, and his alone.

"Where to next, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, gently, as both men arrived at the main square.

Miles took a look around. He'd noticed that the volume of police officers in the vicinity had increased since last time he was in the area. He pursed his lips, eyes narrowed.

_I still haven't given up trying to apprehend this intruder. But please, for the love of God, don't let it be Kay Faraday. I have an awfully bad feeling about that girl._

Sighing, Miles turned back to his new "lover", and shook his head. "Lets just head over to the park area for now."

"Fine by me."

_He's being really light about things, since I agreed to date him. It.. unnerves me actually._

The newly declared lovers headed side by side to a secluded area of Gatewater Park: within the trees and shrubbery. The trees were thick and provided safe shelter from the rays of late afternoon sunlight. The humid air was thick with the scent of fresh greenery. Phoenix leant against a tree casually, finally deciding to make eye contact with the prosecutor. Miles had also chosen to lean against a tree on the opposite side.

"Edgeworth.. are you ok with _us_?" Phoenix asked, seriously. "You haven't really said much to me.."

"There isn't much I can say, Wright," Edgeworth replied, hoarsely.

_How can I say things that I don't want to say..? Or admit.._

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. His mouth twitched in irritation.

"There's a lot you can say Edgeworth," Phoenix pressed, refusing to hide the edge of hurt in his voice. "What do lovers usually say in a relationship?"

_Hmph.. I refuse to let my pride buckle… even now._

Miles opened his mouth, but found himself unable to articulate anything. Sighing, he turned his head away and clutched his arm in frustration.

_I can't let these inner feelings take over me completely. _

Suddenly Miles felt a jolt behind him, caused by a certain defence attorney roughly putting his hand on the tree the prosecutor was leaning on, in clear frustration. He leant in, in a position that towered over Miles. Miles started to shiver a bit as his gaze locked onto Phoenix, who was barely inches away. Phoenix's eyes were burning.

_..Why is he so angry? _

"Edgeworth throw away your damned pride," Phoenix murmured, softly.

Miles' heart began to race - again. Phoenix tenderly brushed his fingertips across Miles' cheekbones, and his eyes darted to focus on several features of the prosecutor's face.

_W-why on earth should I?_

"In a relationship, I expect love back from the very person I'm loving," Phoenix murmured, his voice frayed with irritation and longing. "Even if you don't feel the same way.."

_..I refuse to confess anything… until I can fully trust him._

"Wright.." Miles finally opened his mouth to speak. "You're.. a complete imbecile. You yourself made a 17 years late confession to my younger self earlier.. You can't say for sure you love _me_, can you?"

Phoenix's eyes glazed over in thought for a fleeting second. "That's true, but.."

"In that case, you can't make critical statements about my behaviour at all."

_Until he admits he likes me as I am, as I am NOW, I won't submit to him. At all._

An awkward silence engulfed the two. Phoenix was still towering over Miles, and beginning to feel more and more uneasy.

"..Um.. Edgeworth.." Phoenix's eyes were darting back and forth. "I want to try something, I want to see, to confirm something about how I feel.."

"What do you mean?"

"I.. well you'll see."

Without anymore warning, Phoenix slowly leant in to meet Miles' lips-

_!_

"KYAAA-!"

_Wh-?_

Two certain cheeky girls fell out of the sky. Or so it seemed, to Miles and Phoenix. Maya Fey landed on Miles, and Kay Faraday landed on Phoenix. Miles and Phoenix saw shining stars as their bodies collapsed and knees buckled under their weight. They were yet to find out who on earth had landed on them. Phoenix, groaning, looked up to see the person on top of Miles. Upon seeing her, varying emotions flashed across his face. Shock was the first, though.

"WHAT THE HE-"

Miles head was spinning in extreme circles. Trying to regain his focus, he looked up at Phoenix on the opposite side, in shock at the man's sudden outburst. He saw the person on top of Phoenix, and groaned.

"Kay… Faraday!"

"Maya!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Both lawyers shrieked, in complete unison and undisguised horror.

_This is not happening! Oh Christ, how long where they in the trees? This is definitely the worst possible scenario!_

Phoenix was oddly the most calm of the two. "Maya. How long were you up there for..?" he asked, tone dangerous and quiet.

"Aha-ha… Nick, don't worry, we um.."

"We were up there since the very beginning, don't worry Phoenix Wright, we didn't miss a thing!"

Maya put her head in her hands and shook her head in dismay as Kay said the very words Phoenix and Miles feared the most. Phoenix looked surprised, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Um, I'm on top of you."

Realising that they were probably doing damage to both lawyer's backs, the two girls hopped off to stand at the side and brush themselves off. Miles and Phoenix carefully got up, wincing at how much their legs were aching. Phoenix turned around to regard the young thief in confusion.

"W-who are you?"

"She's a friend of mine, Wright," Miles explained through gritted teeth. "Though if she really does value our friendship, she'll leave here post-haste, forgetting everything she overheard this afternoon!"

Miles didn't bother to hide the impending threat in his voice. Kay winced and stepped back, laughing nervously.

"I.. I did this for your benefit Mr Edgeworth.."

"Kay! Why do you always insist on "helping me" in the worst possible ways?" Miles was starting to lose his cool fast.

"B-but you really needed my help!" Kay insisted, herself starting to get annoyed.

Maya and Phoenix were left at the side, unable to comprehend their conversation. They could only watch, curiously, despite themselves.

"No, I didn't Kay. And I still don't. And if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in the worst possible scenario!" Miles shot back.

_She's a complete bother!_

"Worst possible scenario?" Kay fumed. "What the hell do you mean? You're in the best - if I do say so myself!"

"Oh really?" Miles' tone was mocking. "Please enlighten me to how it is, in your words, the _best possible scenario_."

Kay stamped her foot angrily, unable to comprehend Miles' thought process at all. "The very person you're _crushing _on was trying to kiss you! That's why! How is that so hard to understand? Why can't you throw away your stupid pride for just a second and feel happy about when someone you _love_ makes a move on you!"

…

…

…

Phoenix gaped, then slowly turned to regard Miles in complete and utter shock.

_..Looks like the cat's out of the bag. There goes the last remnants of my pride._


	19. Honest Feelings

A/N:

Omg so this isn't actually the last chapter XD It's the penultimate! It's really long, but I decided to make the finale another chapter since this chapter is already MASSIVE as it is. And I kinda like my cliffhanger :P Though I'm actually planning a long love comedy extra after the last chapter (and have been for a while.. My ipod touch is FULL of notes about it. xD Honestly, ipod touch notes are amazing for planning stories..) Hope you enjoy the massive chapter! XD

_Ps: Uh, thanks to me putting Self vs. Self as last chapters title, I can't stop listening to the song. XD._

Chapter 19 ~ _Honest Feelings_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The very person you're crushing on was trying to kiss you! That's why! How is that so hard to understand? Why can't you throw away your stupid pride for just a second and feel happy about when someone you love makes a move on you? <strong>_

_Am I dreaming?_

_Miles Edgeworth, the Demon Prosecutor - LIKES me?_

Phoenix was sat on his swivel office chair, spinning round in aimless circles. In one hand was a pen, and the other some paperwork. He was paying no attention to either, though.

_I can't stop thinking about the words that girl, Kay, said. And I've got to admit, I feel really happy.._

Phoenix wasn't entirely sure if he was still officially dating Miles. He hadn't talked or seen the prosecutor since that day.

_Its been exactly five days. I wanted to give him some space, but, how can I give him space when he's all I want to see, and talk to right now? Edgeworth…._

Phoenix slammed his foot to stop the senseless spinning, and dropped everything he was holding - his pen clattered and the paperwork floated to the floor. After a sigh, he put his head in his hands and his elbows on his office desk, trying to regain some sort of sane composure.

_Edgeworth, do I love him, or love the him from back then? Why am I dating him? He's nothing like the boy I used to love. _

Phoenix began to blush furiously upon remembering what he had tried to force onto Miles.

_I wanted to confirm my feelings by kissing him. If I felt anything from that kiss.. I'd know for sure I love him, and him alone. But now, how do I confirm anything?_

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "He'd never give me another chance to use him like that.." he sighed, out loud.

"He might if you're lucky."

"No way," Phoenix answered the voice, glumly. "I had the perfect opportunity to kiss him, but it was ruined by a certain untimely interruption.." He didn't bother to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"HEY. Don't blame us like that!"

Alarmed, Phoenix spun round. He hadn't realised the voice answering him was an actual person. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kay Faraday sat on top of the coffee table smiling grimly at him.

"Kay Faraday. Explain why you're in my office."

Kay shot him a glum look. "I'm here to share my grief." Her bottom lip trembled, but her eyes were shining in excitement.

_Ugh great, I'm not in the mood to counsel people._

"How could your "grief" possibly rival mine?" Phoenix remarked, shaking his head in dismay.

_If ONLY she and Maya hadn't been there! _

Kay began her outburst. "M-M-Mr Edgeworth is ignoring me! He won't even acknowledge me anymore!"

_..I wonder why!_

"Just this morning, he told me to get out of his face! Mr Edgeworth! Imagine that! And yesterday, he didn't even say "Hi" to me when I passed him! I even threw some Snackoo's at him, and I got no response! So silly!" Kay moaned.

"Kay I'm not here to listen to your problems," Phoenix groaned. "Please, I need some personal spac-"

"That's why I decided," Kay straightened up, suddenly regaining her upbeat personality. "I decided my services are better e_lsewhere_!"

Kay strode up to Phoenix, and slapped her hands on his shoulders firmly.

…_Oh for god sake! Not now!_

"No, Kay."

Kay flinched. "I haven't even asked anything yet..!"

"You didn't need to! You're so obvious!"

_I don't think I'd be able to handle another assistant. One is enough!_

Kay's eyes watered. Phoenix grimaced.

"You're so meaaaaaaaaan!"

"I don't careeeeeeeee!"

"Please? You don't have to pay me!"

"No!"

"..I'm so unwanted!" She flailed her arms as she wailed.

"I wonder why!" Phoenix slammed his palm on his desk. "I'm not usually this cruel, I assure you, but you caught me at a bad time. I've temporarily lost my ability to think and make rational judgements. Thank you and good-bye!" Phoenix pointed at the exit with a grim smile.

Kay's lips trembled even more. "B-but.. I honestly thought you'd take me on.. I mean, I'm skilled, I'm nice, I have connections, and I'm willing to help people for a good cause.."

"Though you have a strange definition of the word "help"…" Phoenix added, dryly.

Kay gave Phoenix a serious look. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"..Exactly?" Phoenix sighed, unable to comprehend the girl's thought process.

"I mean, Mr Edgeworth would've been nowhere with his feelings, if it wasn't for me. He's liked you for a long, long time you know."

_Somehow that's hard to believe.. but I really want to believe it._

Phoenix twitched, tempted by Kay's knowledge about Miles. He clenched his fists, fingernails digging into his palms.

_Right I'll admit it. I'm tempted by her fountain of Edgeworth knowledge._

Kay noticed this weakness and smiled pleasantly, continuing.

"Mr Edgeworth.. he wants nothing more to have you _all_ to himself. He talks about you all the time, he even keeps a keychain you gave to him years and years ago," Kay leaned in to regard Phoenix even more seriously.

_W-what?_

"He even has a shrine dedicated to you in his apartment.."

…_Scratch what I thought earlier about her fountain of knowledge._

"Kay I know you're pulling this all out of your ass," Phoenix scowled, irritated at how excited he'd gotten over nothing. "I've been to his apartment, and there's nothing of the sort there."

Kay's eyes widened, and she smirked, winking. "Oh really? Anything juicy happen?"

….

"Get out Kay!"

Kay started laughing. "Alright alright, I get it, I won't press on that, your answer speaks for itself really."

Phoenix went bright red.

_I suck at being subtle. _

"But honestly, I can help you!" Kay enthused. "I can help you get that kiss from him you oh-so-desire…"

"That sounds creepy coming from you," Phoenix chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Well I'm one of the closest people to Mr Edgeworth! He really owes me, I've helped him so much in the past," Kay continued. "Though… he probably hates me right now." Her gaze dropped in sadness.

…_I can't help feeling sorry for the poor thing._

"ALRIGHT. Kay. You can help me!" Phoenix said in a loud voice. "Just… please give me some personal space right now." He smiled at the young thief weakly.

Kay nodded quickly. "Sure thing, Phoenix Wright."

"And please stop calling me by my full name," Phoenix added, dryly. "Phoenix or Wright. Or Mr Wright. Any of those will do."

_Ugh, only Franziska Von Karma dares to call me by my full name. And I don't exactly want to argue with that particular lady._

Kay pondered for a second. "Phoenix it is then. One last question-" Kay looked around in curiosity. "Where's… um.. Maya?" Her eyes darted around the room, almost as if she was expecting her to pop up any second now.

_Finally noticed her absence?_

"She's gone back to Kurain for a while," Phoenix answered, simply. "Elders need her assistance again. Shouldn't you know that? You are her friend - aren't you?"

Kay giggled and smirked. "Uh, well to be honest I haven't contacted her much since that trip - well, I've had my hands full trying to annoy Mr Edgeworth to make him notice me.."

_..Poor guy._

"Well I'm off then, I'll get in touch with you soon Phoenix!" Kay called out, as she ran - towards the open window. Phoenix got up quickly to protest.

"Hey. There's a door y'know.."

She was gone before he knew it. Phoenix rolled his eyes and slumped back onto his office chair.

_That girl is crazy. Fucking crazy._

x|x|x|x

_I must be losing it. Going crazy._

Miles had his head resting on his crossed arms, on his office desk. Yet again, his dignity came second to his feelings. This was also a good representation of his current situation. Miles felt incredibly angry at how Kay had indirectly told Phoenix about his feelings, mostly because it had resulted in the prosecutor's pride being thrown out of the window, stamped on and blasted to smithereens. He was completely exposed now: he felt naked and vulnerable, now that his feelings were known to the one he had feelings _for_.

_And I don't even know if he even feels the same way back. I can honestly say that falling in love is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done. Ever. Its taken over my heart, my life, my soul. If only I could get rid of these feelings saddling me.._

Miles was still clinging onto his pride for dear life. It was a stubborn act, and futile to the extreme. Miles was in love with Phoenix, he couldn't deny or forget that fact.

_I just don't want to utter those three words without knowing if he feels the same way back.. I'm scared. I'll admit it._

Miles groaned out loud.

"I seriously feel mocked right now!" he moaned out loud.

His eyes darted around the room, looking for a suitable distraction. He stared at his chess board - but scowled when he remembered the way he set the board up. Blue pieces representing Phoenix, red representing him, and of course, red had blue surrounded. The prosecutor idly made his way to the chess board to rearrange the pieces.

_This is my situation right now._

He put four pawns around a red king - ignoring the rules of chess.

_Or perhaps this would be better._

Casually, the prosecutor swept the all the red pieces apart from the king - they clattered noisily when they hit his floor. He placed his red king in the middle of the board, and proceeded to arrange the blue spiky chess pieces to completely surround him. Sighing, Miles stood back to view his work when he was finished.

…_._

He grew more irritated when he realised the symbolism of what he'd done.

_..I'm not submitting to him! _

Glaring at the pieces, almost as if they'd offended him in some way, he swept the entire set of blues off the board - all the pieces clattered noisily - leaving one piece remaining: his own red king.

_That's much better.._

A life of isolation suited Miles just fine - if it meant he would stop having feelings for a certain defence lawyer. Rolling his eyes, he glanced up at the clock. It was just after noon and yet again he'd not made a start on his needy paperwork.

"And.. I want to do anything _but _paperwork right now," he murmured out loud.

_I'm becoming lax because of these feelings. How lovely. Wright will pay for this dearly._

Miles slammed his hand on the chess board, wincing at the contact.

_I need fresh air._

Sighing, the prosecutor strode out of his office, descended twelve flights of stairs and exited the Prosecutor's Building to enter the high street. The air was cool and crisp, and the breeze was pleasant. Miles decided to take a walk to try and rearrange his feelings. And improve his mood.

_I need to concentrate on something else. _

Kay Faraday suddenly came to Miles' mind unwillingly. Miles scowled and put a hand over his face upon remembering the ridiculous things Kay had been doing to him during the past few days, in an attempt to get the prosecutor's attention.

_Honestly, did she think throwing sticky chocolate sweets at me would help to gain back my respect for her? Unbelievable._

Pursing his lips, Miles decided to walk towards the least likely place he would want to go on a good day - Milkshake Mania. He needed cheering up, and badly.

_Maybe I can finally get some peace of mind now._

Miles promptly strode through the door to enter the bar. After ordering his usual banana milkshake, he glanced around the bar quickly, trying to locate an isolated spot. He found none though - all the seats were taken, apart from-

_..This is not happening._

In a dimly lit corner, sat a spirit medium with a topknot, looking glum and stirring her milkshake with her blue and white straw, idly. The seat next to her was the only free seat in the bar, unfortunately for Miles.

_Maya Fey._

Miles couldn't prevent the jealousy boiling in his system upon seeing her.

_Phoenix liked her, not her younger self, or anyone else, but her - as she was and is. _

Shaking his head at his hostile thoughts, Miles grimly decided to approach the girl with the exquisite top knot.

"Alone, Ms Fey?"

Maya jumped in surprise. Her eyes locked onto Miles. She shrunk back in despair with a nervous smile.

_? Am I really that unapproachable? _

"Y-yeah, I am Mr Edgeworth," she admitted, trying her hardest to smile honestly.

"Where's Wright today?" he asked casually, trying to steady his voice. The last thing he wanted was his voice cracking upon uttering the defence attorney's name, of all things.

"O-oh, Nick. He's at the office," Maya answered, honestly. "This seat's free if you need it."

She glanced around the bar quickly. Miles sighed.

_You so obviously don't want me to sit next to you, so why say that? I can't comprehend this girl at all._

Miles bit the bullet and decided to sit down, though. Maya shifted to her side to allow him more elbow space. Miles sipped his milkshake, without a second glance at the girl beside him. Finally, Maya decided to break the awkward silence.

"Mr Edgeworth do you come here often?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Not really," he answered honestly. "I came here with Wright the other day though.."

_..Because someone made him upset._

Miles cursed his selfish, hostile thoughts inwardly. He knew fully well he wasn't being fair.

"Ahaha.. I see," Maya giggled, slightly more upbeat now. "You and Nick sure are close aren't you?" She smiled and elbowed Miles gently, only to shrink to the side when Miles' glare hardened into pure ice.

"Ah… never mind!"

_Hmph._

Maya resumed staring at her now empty milkshake glass. Miles couldn't help but feel slightly worried about the girl who was usually a ball of sunshine.

"Is there something wrong, Ms Fey?" Miles demanded, trying his hardest not to sound irritated - but failing miserably.

_I'm not good at being affectionate.. I'm really.. not._

Maya's eyes darted to Miles' face wearily, then back down again.

"Well if I'll be honest with you, it might jeopardise my safety," Maya chuckled. "It's about that Gatewater Land trip."

Miles felt a hot flush rise to his face. He remembered it very clearly, the feeling of Phoenix's fingertips brushing on his cheek, his scent when he leaned in to plant a kiss-

"Aaaand you're off in your own world!" Maya giggled, studying Miles' face carefully.

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

_..Why am I being so childish?_

Maya laughed. "Honestly, I never thought I'd have such a petty argument with you, of all people Mr Edgeworth!"

"Hmph."

"You're awfully defensive, so I take it I was right," Maya concluded, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"Enough," Miles replied airily. "Care to enlighten me as to why you're feeling upset?"

Maya sighed. "It's about you and Nick - did me and Kay really do the right thing that day? I'm just wondering, because we didn't seem to help Nick's cause at all."

Miles stiffened, Maya was speaking about it as if the very person involved wasn't in front of her as she spoke. It suited Miles fine if that was the case but, it most certainly was not.

_How do I respond? If I agree, it'll suggest I wanted him to kiss me. But I did.. NO. I won't crumble, not now anyway._

Miles decided not to respond. Maya narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Mr Edgeworth, you sure have a lot of pride you're trying to cling onto."

Miles flinched, and focused his attention back on his milkshake, sipping it slowly.

"It's such a shame, because I know for a fact that Nick is head over heels for you," Maya said, thoughtfully.

"How do you know that?" Miles asked, dryly. "Do you live inside his head?"

"No - but I live _with him _sometimes, when ether I'm in the city," Maya pointed out, slightly annoyed. "You shouldn't underestimate how close we are!"

Miles' eyes narrowed. Maya gulped, laughing nervously.

"Ahah.. I meant in the friendy-friendy sense y'know," Maya remedied, quickly, with her hands raised in a gesture of mercy.

"Hmph. That is of no concern to me."

"Liar," Maya sighed.

_Talking to Maya Fey feels like a lot of work. How does Wright manage on a daily basis?_

A couple more minutes passed. Peaceful silence encapsulated the two. It was no longer awkward, but Miles still felt on edge.

_Probably because I'm still feeling resentment towards this girl - against my will of course._

Maya decided to break the ice again - with a more serious topic this time, though.

"Mr Edgeworth, do you really like Nick? Was Kay being truthful? This has been bugging me since then.."

…..

Maya had turned to face Miles with a deadly serious gaze that seemed to tear through Miles soul. He felt like Maya was staring right through him, trying to find the secrets he held deep in his heart, locked tight. Miles gulped unwillingly.

"No, I don't."

Maya raised her eyebrows, but Miles refused to back down. He glared back at Maya.

"You're lying."

Miles flinched. "Do you have any evidence for that?" he rolled his eyes, sighing. "That's ludicrous Maya, don't make accusations without evidence to back it up-"

"I do have evidence," Maya interjected, simply. She presented a small keychain shaped like a fish. It was very familiar. Miles' eyes widened in shock.

"Where did you get that?" Alarmed, he reached out to seize it from her but Maya withdrew quickly. She smirked.

"You shouldn't keep so many things in your pockets Mr Edgeworth. You never know when someone will fall on top of you and find the odd thing or two that's slipped out of your pockets.."

_..I'm a complete idiot for asking._

"Maya Fey, that can be classified as theft, it's completely unjustified - return it to me immediately!" Miles hissed. He felt a bit silly for being so hung up over a small keychain - but he couldn't help it.

Maya waggled her finger, then pocketed the keychain. "Not until you answer my questions, Mr Edgeworth!"

_Damnit all!_

Miles grimaced, glaring daggers into Maya. He nodded curtly.

"Go on then."

Maya almost jumped for joy in excitement. "Alright then! And remember, I'll know if you're lying or not.."

She uncurled the fingers of her free hand to reveal a shining green accessory. Her Magatama.

_I should've known. THAT is why I was getting awful chills while she was questioning me…_

Maya smiled at Miles pleasantly. Her eyes were shining with excitement. "Alright - let's begin!"

_Devil girl.. almost as bad as Kay Faraday..!_

"Alright, first question. Let's say me and Kay didn't fall inconveniently out of that tree that day.. Would you have wanted Nick to _kiss _you?" Maya's lips puckered when she uttered the word "kiss". Miles clenched his fists, a tinge of pink forming on his pale cheeks.

"..Yes," Miles choked the word, but Maya caught it all the same. She sighed deeply though.

"Damnit, us and our bad timing!" she muttered through gritted teeth. "Anyway, next question!"

_I dread to think about what's going to be asked next.._

"Is it true you're officially dating Nick now?"

Miles winced. "I… don't know."

_And I really don't! That brute hasn't contacted me since he asked me out. And I'm certainly not taking the initiative!_

The answer seemed to satisfy Maya though - since he was telling the truth. She looked disappointed though.

"D'aw. Well I'm sure we can remedy that soon.."

"Ms Fey, please don't follow Kay Faraday's footsteps. It'll get you nowhere in life."

_And she has no idea how right I am - in the sense she's a thief, for Christ sake._

Maya laughed. "That's SO mean! Kay's a _nice _girl!"

Miles rolled his eyes. "Oh I do wonder sometimes. She can be incredibly cruel."

"She just has her own way of helping the people dear to her. She cares a lot about you, you know," Maya said, gently.

_..Hmph._

"Moving on.." Maya put the most serious look in her eyes. "Mr Edgeworth, do you _like _Nick?"

Maya gasped and put a hand over her mouth in shock. Miles smiled wryly.

_She must have seen enough locks to shock the living daylights out of her. _

"Are you scared of something Mr Edgeworth?"

Miles winced and clenched his fists in frustration. Maya's eyes traced the invisible-to-the-eye locks surrounding Miles.

"They're so tough, almost unbreakable.." she murmured. "Mr Edgeworth, are you scared of not being loved back by Nick?"

Miles flinched dramatically, feeling increasingly vulnerable_. _He licked his dry lips. Slowly, he nodded. Maya gaped.

"Mr Edgeworth.."

"What?" Miles snapped back, blushing slightly. "Is that such a crime?"

"N-no it isn't but.." Maya was stunned. "Nick _likes_ you Mr Edgeworth! Why are you scared…?"

Miles dropped his gaze with the spirit medium, and put his head in his hands, wearily.

_This is unbearable.._

"I'd say you're running away Mr Edgeworth, running away from what will truly make you happy!"

Miles started to shake his head slowly.

_I'm not running away. I'm not..!_

Miles stood up suddenly, radiating such a hostility that Maya jolted in surprise. He glared down at her, as Maya tentatively smiled at him.

"Mr Edgeworth, I'm only trying to help.."

The prosecutor ran a hand through his silver hair wearily, as he slowly lowered himself back onto his seat - wordlessly.

_She's.. right. Maybe I'm running away - in that sense anyway._

"Mr Edgeworth.." Maya slowly placed a hand on his. The prosecutor's hand trembled slightly at the touch. "Nick really loves you. I can say it for myself - he was talking to me about how insecure he was about his feelings for you, a few days before that trip to Gatewater Land."

_Insecure is an understatement. I could sue him for want-to-be paedophilia. _

Maya's eyes lingered on the remaining invisible-to-the-eye locks above Miles' head. She grimaced.

"What on earth have you got locked up in there?" she demanded, her voice rising slightly as she lightly tapped Miles' chest. Miles merely scowled in response.

"Things you shouldn't try to break into, Ms Fey," Miles shot back, curtly.

"W-well.. I can try!"

_This girl can really rival Kay Faraday on the annoying scale, can't she?_

Maya straightened up, steeling her gaze. "Mr Edgeworth! Is there a particular thing about Nick's feelings you're doubting?"

Miles glared at her - but it was too late, Maya noticed the shattering of a single lock. She gaped.

"Mr Edgeworth, there isn't much to feelings, really. You either like someone or you don't!" Maya was incredulous.

_Ughhh…_

"Maya…"

"Mr Edgeworth.. is this _problem _related to your elementary school years?" Maya pressed, certain she was on the right track.

…

Maya, upon seeing the shattering of all but one lock, continued her attack.

"Mr Edgeworth! Is this about how Nick loved you as a kid, back then, when you guys were in elementary?"

Miles drew a ragged breath. He nodded, despite the shattering of the lock speaking for itself. Maya gave him a pitying look and leaned back on her chair in exasperation.

"Honestly? You really locked that up very, very tight!"

"It's called pride, Ms Fey," Miles scowled back. "Something I seem to be lacking right now."

"Mr Edgeworth, when you're in a relationship pride should come second to your lover," Maya sighed. "Kay was right. Only when you throw away your pride - can you truly become happy in a relationship. You need to commit everything to Nick-"

"But he hasn't committed everything to _me_!" Miles snapped back, folding his arms in a petty manner.

"E-eh? You mean the whole complex he has about loving your younger self?"

…_It hurts when she says that so bluntly._

"W-well. I know for a fact that Nick loves you, and you now - even if he himself doesn't realise it yet.."

"Hmph. How on earth is that possible?" Miles smirked incredulously, rolling his eyes.

"It takes more than just one person to fully understand someone - especially if that one person is yourself," Maya answered, knowingly.

_Hmph. It's unnerving being told this by Maya Fey of all people._

Maya got up and stepped closer to Miles to put her reassuring hands on his firm shoulders. "Believe me Mr Edgeworth, Nick loves you. You only. Not the you back then, or the you on another planet, but the you at this very moment in time, the you sitting in front of me, the you-"

"Alright! I understand Maya!" Miles raised his voice to be heard. "I-I think."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Do you need confirmation?"

Miles unwillingly nodded slowly. He dropped his gaze, almost in shame. Maya sighed again.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. Alright! Let's go - I know the perfect place!" Maya rose and tugged at Miles' sleeve. Miles frowned in response.

"Maya.. Alright. Humour me." Miles begrudgingly rose and followed Maya out of the door.

_I can hardly say I trust her, but then again, who can I trust if I can't even trust my own partner..?_

x|x|x|x

_Trust is the most important thing in a relationship. If your partner does not trust you, the relationship is bound to crumble. Confiding in your partner can only help to strengthen a relationship - even if the secrets you share are the deepest and darkest._

Phoenix was skimming the website "Love 101" for relationship advice. He couldn't stop thinking about his "relationship" with Miles, and whether it still existed or not. If it did, he was determined to be the perfect boyfriend.

_I haven't dated for so long.. I have no idea how to handle Miles.. Gosh, I never knew relationships were this complicated! That just goes to show how naïve I was back in college._

Sighing, the defence attorney switched the computer monitor off and resumed to spinning idly on his computer chair.

_I can't stop thinking about him._

_I love him. _

_Him alone. _

_Forget all this dodging about, confessing that I loved his younger self, and all that complete crap.. I just.._

Phoenix closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

_Somehow this really does seem to be the __**truth**__. I've figured it out at last. But.. I want to confirm it. _

Phoenix started to blush furiously when he pictured Miles' plump lips, the electricity that seemed to draw him closer and closer to kiss them..

"You have the most disgusting face right now, Phoenix."

Phoenix spun round to glare at the cheeky thief stood on his coffee table.

_Here comes trouble.._

"KAY. Get off my coffee table!"

"Right, right!"

Kay hopped off the table swiftly, and strode up to the defence lawyer, with a grin plastered all over her face. Phoenix gave her a weary look.

"Yes Kay?"

"Phoenix! I have a solution for your problems."

"I dread to know what you're going to suggest.." Phoenix sighed, smirking.

Kay pouted. "At least listen to me first..!"

"Nada. No way."

Kay flailed her arms. "Phoenix Wright!" she wailed. "I'm trying to help you out! You said you'd agree to me helping you out!"

_She does have a point.._

"Right, that's true," Phoenix rubbed his chin in thought. "Let's hear what you have to say then."

Satisfied, Kay perched herself on the edge of Phoenix's desk and started to talk.

"I figure you need to figure out your feelings right? That can only be done if you go to the very place we were a few days ago - Gatewater Land. If you retrace your steps, maybe you can figure out your feelings. I'll come with you - even!"

Phoenix rolled his eyes.

_Ok I'll admit it, it's not the most ridiculous suggestion, it's quite a good one actually.._

"Alright, you have a good point - I admit it. But can we really get in without tickets? I'm not willing to pay-"

Kay flashed a set of Gatewater Land premium tickets in front of the defence attorney's eyes, smirking.

"- for tickets," Phoenix finished, half-heartedly upon spotting the tickets Kay was waving in front of his eyes.

_..H-how nice of her. _

x|x|x|x

_It was nice of Maya Fey to buy me tickets. Even though we weren't planning on taking any rides or anything.._

Maya and Miles were sat on the bench next to a certain familiar water fountain in Gatewater Land. Miles had no clue why Maya had chosen to bring him here, of all places.

_Though when I think about it clearly, it's obvious she chose to bring me here to reconsider the meaning behind Wright's actions that day._

Every little gesture, tease, and utterance from the defence attorney that day, came to Miles' mind. He winced upon remembering the more embarrassing ones.

_I can never tell whether he's serious or not with anything he does. Professional bluffer indeed._

Maya glanced down at her watch and sighed deeply. Miles gave her a curious look.

"Is something the matter?"

"Uh no. Not really. I'm just.." Maya fidgeted a little. "It's my burger hour right now - and I need a burger." Her eyes fluttered innocently at Miles.

_..Now I know how Wright feels._

"Did you know indulging in so many burgers increases the risk of you developing several cancers?" Miles' tone was dry and coarse.

"Of course I am! Doesn't stop my burger hour though."

Miles groaned. "Really now. Well you aren't getting a burger from me." The prosecutor shot a steely glare at the spirit medium, who pouted and crossed her arms in response.

"Hmph, whatever. We should get moving now though."

She stood up and smiled at Miles pleasantly. "Fancy going to the aquarium?"

_That was the fastest recovery I've ever seen._

"Aquarium? I don't remember going there with Wright.."

"Who said anything about Nick?" Maya said in surprise. "I just want to.. check it out?"

Miles smiled grimly. "I see. Well fair enough, let's go."

_Ugh, I can't help but feel disappointed that this has nothing to do with Wright though._

The prosecutor and spirit medium swiftly walked through the aquarium entrance. It was empty - which was odd, because the aquarium was usually a major attraction in the Amusement Park. Miles didn't mind though - he wasn't in the mood to handle the general public. Six massive tanks stood at six spots in the room, which was bathed in blue wallpaper and tiles, and shaped in a hexagonal structure. Miles' shoes clicked noisily on the tiled floor as he moved towards the nearest fish tank. He regarded the fish inside in interest.

"Redtail catfish. Hmm," Miles muttered to himself, reading the display plaque. "Interesting."

"S-sorry Mr Edgeworth."

Maya's voice from behind Miles seemed so far away. Curious, Miles looked round to see where the girl was. He raised his eyebrows when he saw she was still stood by the entrance.

"Maya, why are you stood over there? Didn't you want to come here yourself?"

"No - I was lying. Once again, I'm sorry!" Maya yelled this, before running out of the room before Miles could even open his mouth to protest. Stunned, Miles was rooted to the spot.

_W-what?_

"E-Edgeworth?"

A familiar voice made Miles' heart jump up his throat. He spun round, looking for the source of the voice, heart racing, palms perspiring. The blue-clad defence attorney was suddenly in the room - he had been in the next room, but upon hearing voices he had entered the room Miles was currently in. He was gaping at the sight of Miles.

_W-wright?_

Suddenly, Miles felt a small tremor as the entrance gates of the aquarium firmly slid shut with a resounding clatter.

"..What?" Miles choked, hoarsely. "W-what's going on?"

_What's happening? Why was there a lockdown? With me and Wright in here!_

"Mr Edgeworth, don't panic, it's all part of the plan!"

_Oh for the love of God, NO._

A voice out of an overhead speaker started to address him. A voice that sounded awfully like-

"KAY FARADAY!" Miles yelled at the speaker, shaking his clenched fist. "What in the devil's name.. just what are you trying to pull with this - _absurd act_! You just locked me and Wright in an _aquarium_! How on earth do we get out?"

Miles was fuming, Phoenix merely shot a sheepish grin at Miles.

"E-Edgeworth, you don't have to get that worked up.."

"Honestly? Of course I do! This is utterly reckless, and I'm sure she's breaking several laws by doing this!" Miles snarled, glaring venom into the overhead CCTV camera he was sure Kay was in control of right now.

Kay laughed nervously. "Well, I do have _connections_. And you know very well the type. Well I bid you farewell. I hope you have a good make out session - oh I mean, _make up _session," Miles could sense the smirk the young thief was pulling. He groaned heavily and put his head in his hands in complete despair.

"Oh and one last thing - do make up. Because if you don't I think you'll find yourselves in here for a long, long time."

With that, the speaker cut out and the two lawyers were left in complete silence.

_Someone pass me the gun. _


	20. Together

Chapter 20 ~ _Together _~

* * *

><p>"Edgeworth, are you feeling alright?"<p>

A voice of uncertainty broke the silence. Miles grimaced, and put his head in his arms in despair. He was in a sitting position, refusing to look at the blue-clad defence attorney.

_Why me?_

Minutes had passed since the prosecutor and the defence attorney had been locked, literally, inside the aquarium building. Miles was still trying to calm his heavily beating heart to a decent rate.

_It doesn't help that the man I like is sat next to me, and very close at that._

Phoenix had also joined Miles on the tiled floor, and mirrored the same sitting position as the prosecutor. In the fish tank they were leaning on, a school of small multi-colored fish swam in idle circles. Phoenix sighed, realising he wasn't going to get a reply from the cold hearted man sitting beside him.

"I don't think our situation is the worst, Edgeworth," Phoenix murmured softly. "I wanted to talk to you, anyway. For a while - actually."

Miles shifted uncomfortably upon hearing this. Slowly, he raised his head to regard the man beside him, wearily.

"What about?" he asked, calmly.

Phoenix's eyes had no trace of mocking. "About us - are we really still dating?"

Miles flinched, his eyes darting around the room nervously. "I have no idea," he answered, finally.

A sarcastic laugh escaped Phoenix's lips. "Really now. If you don't know, I'm afraid I don't know either!"

Miles grimaced. "I didn't mind it." He murmured in the quietest voice.

Phoenix gave him an incredulous look. "Say that again. Clearer this time, too." He gazed into Miles' eyes, almost as if he was trying to tear apart his soul. Miles gulped, entranced despite himself.

"I didn't mind it."

"Again."

"I didn't mind it.."

"One more time."

Suddenly infuriated, Miles stood up in anger. Phoenix let out a small laugh, unable to suppress his amusement.

"Wright! Don't you dare mock me!" he fumed, slamming his palm on the fish tank beside him. The school of fish scattered, alarmed.

"H-hey. Fish have rights you know, you just scared the living daylights out of those poor things!" Phoenix protested, smirking and shaking his head.

Miles sighed and slid down to his sitting position again. Moments passed in awkward silence. Eventually, Phoenix took the initiative to speak again.

"Do explain what you meant by "it", exactly."

_Ugh, I'm not usually someone with explanations lacking clarity, but in this case I'd rather not be clear._

"Wright… you know perfectly well what I meant," Miles muttered back.

"I have an inkling, but I want you to confirm.. My suspicions.." Phoenix whispered.

Miles was painfully aware that Phoenix had closed in, his shoulder was pressed against the defence attorney's, and Phoenix was whispering softly in his ear. His breath tickled, sending pleasant chills up Miles' spine. Miles closed his eyes and cursed his entire being as he uttered his next words.

"I didn't mind you trying to kiss me."

Miles tentatively opened his eyes to see Phoenix's reaction. Phoenix smiled at him in a wicked way.

"I thought so."

"..Hmph."

Phoenix's eyes were lingering on Miles' lips. Miles gulped.

_Why do I feel so drawn to him right now?_

"Want a second try?" he murmured, voice flavoured with seduction. His eyes were now hungry, gazing at Miles as if he was something he wanted to devour.

_Nnngh…. What can I say..?_

Before Miles could protest, or even think of a comeback, Phoenix had swiftly tilted up Miles chin and zeroed in to plant a gentle kiss on Miles' soft lips.

x|x|x|x

"So Kay, you're just going to leave them in there?" Maya asked, surprised. "Maybe we should watch over them in case anything goes wrong.."

"Even I respect people's privacy," Kay replied, simply. She had a grim smile on her face.

_I've probably well and truly ruined any chance of regaining the respect Mr Edgeworth once had for me. I don't know what to think, but.. I hope we did the right thing. It's only typical we make up for what we ruined the other day._

"Let's leave them to it Maya," Kay decided.

"But how on earth will they get out?"

Kay laughed. "Ha-ha. Well, let's check back to see if they're still living in a few hours time. If we don't get caught that is." She swiftly looked around the room the two girls were currently in.

Kay had somehow slipped into the security office that monitored the aquarium. Maya and her were sitting on office swivel chairs, spinning round aimlessly. They had switched the CCTV monitors off to allow the two lawyers their privacy. The guard who was on duty was on the floor, in a deep, deep sleep. Kay grimaced.

_He's not dead though, he really is just sleeping._

"Kay.. why are we going to such lengths?" Maya wondered out loud, dryly. "Surely we didn't have be so extreme as to lock them in the _aquarium_?"

"True.." Kay agreed, grinning. "But y'know they're only going to confront each other if they have to. Mr Edgeworth has an awful habit of running away from things he'd rather not face."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Oh you have no idea. I was interrogating him earlier, as planned, and the locks he had were so tight, so heavy and made of the heaviest iron. I managed to break them though - eventually. Basically.. it all boils down to him being scared." She sighed deeply. "Poor Mr Edgeworth."

Kay grimaced again. "That's what I was worried about. The poor guy!"

Maya took a glance around the room, her eyes finally stopping to rest on the heavy iron door to exit the room. She frowned.

"Will we get caught?" she asked, dully. "I mean, Mr Edgeworth was right - this isn't exactly legal..."

Kay grinned. "Don't worry, we won't take too long."

_They wouldn't dare arrest me anyway! ..I think._

"I'm sure you underestimate the security in the Park Kay!" Maya chuckled. "But whatever. Humour me for longer. I just wish I wasn't in the midst of all this!"

Kay rolled her eyes and resumed to snacking on her pack of Snackoos. "I'll give them another hour at the most I guess," she muttered between chews.

_I really hope this is all worth it. I wouldn't mind Mr Edgeworth being angry at me for longer if this episode helps him to finally give up his pride and accept what will really make him the happiest he's been - for a long, long time._

x|x|x|x

_The feeling of his lips on mine, soft, smooth and so, so deliciously irresistible. The strands of his lovely silver hair - tickling and teasing my cheeks, and the sparks of electricity, of chemistry, that seemingly draws us together. I.. can't draw back. He's ensnared me in a deadly trap between his lips. They connect so well, like one, like we belong. _

Phoenix gently started to move his lips in a slow motion, trying to prise Miles' apart. Miles, still stunned, was frozen - his lips failed to move an inch.

_Come on Edgeworth… don't let me down, not now. I know you want it badly._

Caught in the moment, Phoenix gently started to stroke Miles' hair in small actions, trying not to scare the prosecutor, but at the same time - trying to satisfy his own desires as well. He gently ran his tongue over Miles' lips, yet again, trying to prise his way to meet the other man's tongue. Miles started to shiver slightly and in response, Phoenix used his free arm to embrace the prosecutor tightly. Slowly and regretfully, he drew back, to whisper in Miles' ear.

"Cold, are we?"

Miles shivered even more at his utterance, and winced, closing his eyes in embarrassment. "Not really. I'm boiling up - actually."

Satisfied, Phoenix licked his lips and gently traced Miles' cheekbone with his wet lips, gently tracing his chin, then moving down to kiss his neck possessively.

_I want every part of him, so badly._

"Uugghhh.." Miles winced at the contact. "Wright, what do you expect to gain from this?"

His voice was low, and trembling slightly. Phoenix sighed roughly, his hot breath penetrating the prosecutor's exposed neck.

"I want you, Edgeworth. Is that too much to believe at once?" Phoenix muttered, sighing again.

"It's .. a lot to take in at once. Especially with it - _being me_," Miles answered hoarsely, his voice trembling in fear.

_Does he still believe I'm in love with his younger self?_

Sighing for the third time, Phoenix released Miles from his grip and gave him personal space again. Miles raised his hand to touch his own neck - fingers tracing the parts Phoenix had kissed softly. His cheeks were flushed and his hair - thanks to Phoenix - was a mess.

"You need proof that I love you, and only you - Edgeworth?" Phoenix crept closer to the prosecutor again. "Here-"

Phoenix seized the prosecutor's hand and promptly placed over his own chest. Miles jumped in surprise at how fast the defence attorney's heart was racing. Miles tentatively looked up at Phoenix, questions still in his eyes, masking an intense longing.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Edgeworth, no one, not even Maya, or Iris, or any of my past girlfriends made my heart beat _this_ much - made me feel so _alive,_"Phoenix murmured, his voice slightly hurt. "I understand why you're feeling apprehensive though - I guess. I wouldn't trust me either."

_I have been a bit scrambled with my feelings lately._

He chuckled at his own joke, while Miles simply raised his eyebrows.

"Wright you're a prime example of someone who can't be trusted," Miles muttered, allowing an amused smile to linger on his lips. Phoenix grinned, satisfied Miles had opened up slightly.

"That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day - _boyfriend_."

Miles jolted and blushed furiously. He didn't articulate a comeback though. Grinning wickedly, Phoenix decided to give him more space for the time being.

_What can I talk about to help him open up? Hmm.. Oh._

"Edgeworth, do you remember the last day you spent with me before you left for Germany with.. you-know-who?" Phoenix asked, lightly.

_I sure hope he does too._

"No.. I don't Wright," Miles answered, honestly. "Do remind me though?"

His eyes were no longer fixated on the floor, they were locked on Phoenix. He was hanging onto every word coming out of the defence attorney's mouth for dear life.

_That's.. a shame._

"I'm disappointed Edgeworth," Phoenix said wryly. "You'd think you'd remember the very thing I told you to keep hold of. Well I guess you must have binned it, knowing you." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

_That special keychain I gave him had a lot of meaning though. I don't want to believe he binned it._

**~ 17 years earlier ~**

_I hope he likes it._

A young Phoenix Wright was standing nervously outside his elementary school gates waiting for a certain silver haired boy. In his hand was a paper bag that contained a small gift for Miles.

_It's late, but I doubt he'll mind._

Phoenix had recently found out that Miles' birthday had been last month. Miles wasn't one to talk about himself, so it was only typical Phoenix would be left out of the picture, however Phoenix had not been happy about it at all.

_I wish he'd let me in more, I really want to know more about him._

Phoenix felt a hot flush rise to his face as the boy he was waiting for approached him.

"Phoenix Wright, who are you waiting for?" Miles looked astounded. Phoenix shuffled a bit, sheepish.

"I was actually waiting for your Miles!" he declared, grin stretching his face.

Miles looked unimpressed. "Phoenix, you need to cease this act, you know fully well I spend hours in class after school, or participating in several club activities." He sighed and shook his head, a smile on his face despite himself. "Oddly persistent, aren't you?"

Phoenix shot him a cheeky grin. "Well I have a reason - here!"

The spiky haired youngster quickly handed Miles the paper bag. Miles looked surprised, and peered inside.

"Is this for me?" he asked dubiously. "Really? Oh.."

He withdrew a small fish keychain, a red herring, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, it's nice," he said mildly.

Miles wasn't used to receiving presents. Well apart from the odd law book or two from his father, but that was a completely different matter.

Phoenix laughed nervously. "If you don't like it, you can be honest. But before you judge it, check out what it does.."

He took the keychain from Miles and promptly pressed the head of the fish. Miles flinched when he saw how the fish head came off.

"W-what in the world.."

"It's not just a keychain," Phoenix declared, proudly. "It's a whistle - as well."

As if to prove that it was indeed a whistle, Phoenix blew it. Sure enough, the sound of a blown whistle resounded in the courtyard. Miles looked impressed, despite himself.

"Woah, that is pretty.."

"Cool?" finished Phoenix, handing the keychain back to Miles.

"W-well. Yes."

Phoenix couldn't prevent his eyes lingering on Miles lips as the silver haired boy put the whistle to his lips to blow it. Phoenix blushed unwillingly, then turned his head away in embarrassment.

_..We shared the.. spit.._

Miles looked genuinely entertained by his gift. He smiled at Phoenix, who blushed even more.

"Thanks Phoenix, I'm happy you bought me a gift," Miles said, smiling.

"W-well of course I had to!" Phoenix straightened up, defensively. "I'm your friend, and it was your birthday last month!"

Miles rolled his eyes. "I don't care for birthday gifts but.." he glanced back down at his present. "I'll keep this one. Thanks again Phoenix."

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back at the young boy beside him.

_He likes it.. Yay!_

"Why a whistle, of all things though?" Miles asked, curiously, as he popped it back inside his paper bag.

"W-well…" Phoenix trailed off, embarrassed. "It's so we can find each other."

"Pardon?" Miles looked up at the boy beside him in wonder. "What do you mean?"

"If we ever lose each other - we can find each other again… if we blow our whistles."

Phoenix's hand slipped into his pocket to withdraw a blue keychain in the shape of a bird. He presented it to Miles, smiling tentatively.

"If we ever lose each other, we can just blow these whistles and we'll find each other again."

_I don't ever want to lose him though, ever._

Miles shot him a confused look. "Oh. I see. Alright then."

o|o|o|o

_That did happen - didn't it? 17 years later and I finally understand the symbolism of that keychain he gave me that day._

"..and that's what happened," Phoenix finished, smile tugging at his lips. "How wrong I was to think we would never separate.." He trailed off, eyes locked on the man beside him. His gaze was sad and frustrated, Miles' heart ached in response.

"To think it took me fifteen years to find you again, and then another two to realise my true feelings for you," Phoenix sighed, eyebrows furrowed.

_A long road indeed._

"I never gave up though. I knew I'd find you again," Phoenix mulled more to himself than Miles. "But enough about then."

The defence attorney turned his entire body to face Miles. His eyes drank him in hungrily, as he reached out to clasp the prosecutor's rough hands, stroking them gently.

_The man looks like he wants to devour me.. Not that I mind at all.._

"Miles Edgeworth, I love _you_, and _you_ only. Not the you back then - though I did love _him_ as well - but I know now. The feelings I got when I kissed you confirm it.."

Phoenix gently took Miles' chin again, and tilted it up. He firmly pushed his body against the prosecutor to reach his lips, to lean in and plant a kiss on his trembling lips again.

"Ah-"

"Shhh."

A single finger traced Miles' lip line, silencing his weak protests. Miles closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

_I feel so at … ease. _

"What are you thinking Edgeworth?" Phoenix whispered, his hot breath tickling Miles' cheeks. "Tell me. Tell me everything, we can't keep secrets now. You're going to submit everything to me." He let his head rest on Miles' shoulder, letting his shoulder muscles relax.

_Submitting to him, would that really be a bad thing?_

"I feel at ease, Wright," murmured Miles. "I can't explain it. But.."

Miles eyes darted around the room, paranoid. Phoenix noticed this, and gently used his right palm to cover Miles' eyes, selfishly.

_W-what is he trying to pull.._

The next thing Miles felt was the exciting sensation of wild electricity as Phoenix whispered seductively in his ear-

"If I have to blind you to make you look at me properly, I'd do it," he breathed, voice silky. "It I have to do it to make you mine, I'd fucking do it."

_What's he talking about? _

"Don't be absurd Wright," Miles whispered back. "I… nnghh-"

_! Oh my god, no… it feels too nice._

Phoenix had taken a bite of Miles - literally, he was nibbling his neck possessively. The prosecutor squirmed in response, allowing a small moan to escape his lips.

"Stop it Wright," he breathed, breathless despite not moving an inch from his sitting position. "Objection. Out of order. You're making me feel like prey-" he groaned as Phoenix's nibbles turned into a full scale teething attack. His skin crawled as the defence attorney's lips turned up in a mocking smile, while he continued to make his mark on Miles. Phoenix stopped to respond to Miles' trembling weak objection, with a wicked smile on his face.

"But you are my _prey_."

Miles rolled his eyes, allowing a grim smile to creep on his lips. "I… see.."

_I don't feel right doing this at all. I have no idea how he can work up the courage to tell me things like that. It sounds so silly to me. But.._

Miles didn't want to admit to himself that he loved it, despite everything. Phoenix decided to allow Miles some of his personal space again, though he kept his hands on Miles shoulders - firmly.

"I want to start over Edgeworth - I want to start our "relationship" over again," he murmured, eyes cast down. "I don't want anything to be in the way this time. No pride. No doubts about each other's feelings. I just want a completely honest relationship with you."

The blue-clad defence attorney looked up to gaze longingly into Miles' eyes. Miles winced.

_I'm not too good at being affectionate… but .. I'm going to try._

Bracing himself, Miles opened his mouth to utter a few words, to confirm his feelings on the matter. The prosecutor looked anything but composed right now - his cheeks were several shades of red at once. He was also shivering, despite the warmth he felt due to the proximity with his partner.

"..You and me both."

_That came out more rough than intended, but he'll understand - right?_

The defence attorney exhaled sharply, and roughly pulled Miles into a firm embrace. Miles shuddered in response, shocked. He felt his skin dance with flickers of flame, pleasantly warm, but not too hot. His vision swayed, heart rate, escalated off the scale, as Phoenix gently moved his palm to caress Miles' back, slowly.

"I'm glad Edgeworth," he murmured.

_This doesn't feel right.. I'm really not being fair - am I?_

Miles had realised that Phoenix had been taking all the initiatives until now. He had given him valid evidence of his love for the prosecutor, but Miles on the other hand..

_I need to prove that I love him. It's.. unfair if I don't._

Miles - gently - prised himself apart from Phoenix. Phoenix looked well and truly heartbroken by the detachment. Miles stood up, wincing at how stiff his legs were from being in a sitting position for so long. Phoenix followed suit, pouting, and brushing his knees off.

"Aaw! It was getting interesting," he moaned, smirking. "I wanted to make you _mine_.."

"Hmph. We'll see about that," Miles muttered, rolling his eyes.

_I feel incredibly embarrassed about doing this.. but.. _w_hat else could I possibly lose at this point?_

"Well Edgeworth is there a reason why we're stood- OOF!"

Miles had promptly seized Phoenix by the collar and slammed him onto the wall - the fish in the tank scattered again - with an evil smirk that made Phoenix fear dearly for his life.

"Ah-ha. Did I offend you in some way Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked, weakly. He raised his hands up in a gesture of mercy and fear.

_Ugh. This isn't working at all._

Miles went bright red - redder than he already was - and scowled. He gritted his teeth furiously.

"I… I… Wright. I.."

"OH! I get it," Phoenix's mouth stretched into a wide grin. "You're trying to _seduce _me!"

Phoenix burst into uncontrollable laughter - leaving Miles embarrassed to the very core.

_Uggghhh! _

"WRIGHT! As your _boyfriend_-" Miles trembled slightly at the word "boyfriend" - "I deserve to be respected! Don't you dare mock me.." Miles loosened his grip on the defence attorney, fuming, but refused to let go.

_I'm not letting go.. Not letting go at all._

Phoenix gasped for breath and clamped his lips shut to stop his laughter. His eyes were tearing though, despite Miles' intense glares.

"Alright. Edgeworth, do what you want to me. I'm waiting," Phoenix's lips were curved in a mocking smirk, but his eyes were now - deadly serious. Miles gulped, his throat becoming increasingly dry.

_Do whatever I please? That's rather vague._

"What would a lover due to his partner if he could do anything he wanted to them?" Phoenix murmured, softly. "Do entertain me Edgeworth. Let's see what you come up with…"

The air of a challenge seemed to motivate Miles. He grimaced, as he racked his brains for an idea. Suddenly, it came to him. It was incredibly embarrassing, but it would throw even Phoenix off guard. Miles smirked, licking his lips slowly.

"Alright.."

_If I could make him feel would I felt back then, that would __**satisfy**__ me enormously._

Slowly, the prosecutor lowered himself to a kneeling position. Phoenix's eyes widened in surprise - then recognition. He groaned out loud, and started to chuckle.

"Oh Edgeworth. Don't go bringing up the embarrassments of the past again." Phoenix was blushing furiously.

_That's exactly the reaction I hoped for - but I want more. I want him to really.. _s_quirm._

"You don't think I can do it, do you Wright?" murmured Miles, still smirking.

"Nah I don't," Phoenix admitted. "Let's see how far you actually get." His voice was sickly sweet. "I want to see you do it honey, and do it good."

Miles clenched his fists, fuming slightly. "W-well.."

_I'll show him..!_

Bracing himself, Miles leant forward to seize Phoenix's trouser zipper with his teeth. Phoenix allowed a small gasp to escape his lips - a gasp that went unmissed by Miles. Satisfied, he proceeded to slowly, but surely pull the zipper down with his teeth. Phoenix started to squirm uncomfortably.

"E-Edgeworth.." Phoenix moaned Miles' name in such a silky tone that Miles felt an excitement bubble within him.

The moment was everything they focused on, background noise, the sounds of the bubbles inside the fish tanks, everything, came second to the moment unfolding right in front of the two men. It was no wonder that they didn't notice the doors to the aquarium clatter and slide open.

!

Both lawyers froze, and slowly turned towards the now-wide-open exit. They both gaped at who they saw there - Miles gaping released Phoenix's zipper from his teeth hold. Stood in the door way was Franziska Von Karma with a police force, plus Kay and Maya were also stood behind Franziska, peering at the two lawyers in complete shock. Kay was the first to react. She smirked, which turned into a burst of heavy laughter that killed the awkward silence.

…_..For the love of God. Why does this have to happen to ME?_

Franziska merely stared, wordlessly, shocked to the core, at the sight in front of her eyes. Miles grimaced at the sight of her sister's paling face. Phoenix, having regained himself, flashed their audience a grin.

"It's EXACTLY what it looks like!" Phoenix shot a mocking smile at Miles at his feet who was fuming and cursing profanities under his breath. He bowed slightly, earning looks of pure venom from Miles.

This seemed to jolt some life into Franziska though - she flinched, then flexed her whip dangerously. Miles winced in anticipation.

"MILES EDGEWORTHHH-! PHOENIX WRIGHT-!"

Both men cowered as Franziska let out a wave of whips on the two lawyers.

x|x|x|x

"Priceless. Seriously. Priceless."

Kay was still laughing, despite the fun being over and done with. Miles had decided to ignore her - it was easier for him that way. Maya, Kay, Miles and Phoenix were walking out of Gatewater Land's main entrance gates, the latter two embarrassed to a large degree. They were also aching from being whipped repeatedly.

_Honestly…_

"Mr Edgeworth, I think I discovered another _you! _I never knew you had a feisty personality somewhere in that shell," Kay continued to taunt the prosecutor mercilessly. "Who'd have thought it?"

"Let him be Kay," a voice beside him chuckled. "He needs space - though I'm not exactly willing to give that to him right now.."

Casually, the defence attorney reached out to clasp Miles' hand firmly. His fingers slipped nicely between Miles'.

_Almost as if they.. belong._

"Ooh!"

Kay's voice interrupted the two lawyer's fantasies.

"You guys made up then? That's great news!"

"If they didn't make up why would they have been so intimately involved moments ago?" Maya, who was walking beside Kay, sighed, grinning and rolling her eyes.

Flushing, Miles rounded on the spirit medium. "It's not what it looked like! Don't listen to that damned defence attorney."

Phoenix raised his voice to be heard. "Maya, don't listen to the damned prosecutor, he was totally going for gold," he smirked. "Or should I say.. _jewels."_

_Oh he's going to pay dearly for this.._

"OBJECTION. Wright you're pathetic."

All eyes were on Miles, incredulous.

_I didn't say anything out of order - did I?_

Phoenix chuckled. "Honey you need to do better than that. And your boyfriend deserves respect.."

"Hmph!"

Chuckling, Phoenix finally turned to address Maya - something had been bothering him, and badly.

"Maya why on earth aren't you in Kurain right now?"

Maya flushed and shot a cheeky grin at Phoenix. "I lied."

Phoenix almost collapsed in shock at her words. He groaned. "Maya why did you have to lie like that-"

"All part of the plan," Kay answered, promptly. "Everything is of course, because of what me and Maya did. Even back then-"

"When you and Mr Edgeworth were on that dating site-"

"If it wasn't for both of us, you wouldn't have even-"

"..Felt incredibly awkward-"

"-Tried to avoid Wright and failed completely," Miles finished, dryly.

_These two girls will be the death of me!_

…

The moment of silence was broken by group laughter. It was ironic, and hardly a laughing matter, but the tension deserved to be broken by the heartiest of chuckles. Even Miles allowed a chuckled to escape his lips - willingly. He smiled to himself as his free hand slipped inside his pocket to grasp the keychain Phoenix gave him all those years ago.

_And now I remember the significance, why I kept it, and the symbolism. At least now I know for sure, I'll never lose him again. _

"Something the matter, Edgeworth?" Phoenix whispered in Miles' ear softly.

Miles shook his head and gave the defence attorney a smirk. "No, everything's fine."

Blushing furiously, he squeezed Phoenix's fingers tentatively - attempting to be affectionate. Phoenix noticed this and smiled warmly at him.

"Getting there aren't we - boyfriend?"

"One step at a time," Miles murmured softly. "And this pacing suits me just fine."

Phoenix grinned at the prosecutor he loved dearly. "I'll wait for you forever, after all, waiting for you is all I seem to have done during my lifetime.."

_He'll always be by my side, as my partner, who loves me - and only me. Feelings are never clear cut, but there's no doubt that when you find the "one", your feelings for that person will last forever - an entire lifetime._

~ FIN ~

A/N: Oh gawd -drops dead- XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the entire story at that! Now if anyone tells you it's impossible to write a 60,000+ story in less than a month, tell them it isn't.. -gets shot- XD Hope the ending wasn't too rushed!

I'm gonna write an extra showcasing their relationship fast forwarded a few weeks/month :D It probs won't be main story related, so optional to read. Hope you look forward to it anyway!

I want to thank everyone who's reviewed every chapter and followed everything through *_* I've probably annoyed some people with how damn slow and how teasy I am with my writing, but I hope you guys forgive me/will forgive me XD Thanks again!


End file.
